Agents du Chaos
by Zero-ryuu
Summary: Les antiques dieux existent ; Thor et Loki en sont la preuve. Mais les Avengers n'étaient pas préparés à la venue de Seth dans la Tour, ni à la menace d'Apophis pesant sur l'Yggdrasil. Certains secrets divins volent en éclats, des sceaux ancestraux sont brisés, et des Agents du Chaos libérés sur les Neuf Royaumes. S'agit-il de les sauver ou de les détruire ?
1. Prologue

Je ne vous le cache pas, je devais finir _Un sort de pacotille !_ avant de m'atteler à ce projet-ci. Mais ma muse en a décidé autrement et je vais devoir jongler entre les deux. Je délaisse mon personnage coutumier de Bruce Banner pour me pencher plus du côté des dieux.^^

Plusieurs informations avant de commencer la lecture :

\- Cette fanfic mettra pas mal en scène les dieux égyptiens (en fait surtout Seth). Je ne prends pas totalement la version de Marvel. Les Héliopolites vivent bien dans une dimension parallèle appelée l'Héliopolis. Le passé de Seth sera respecté et certaines références parsèmeront mon texte. Toutefois il s'agit largement de ma vision des dieux égyptiens. Je suis en études d'Histoire et la religion égyptienne est mon intérêt majeur. Je tiens d'ailleurs à clarifier que Seth n'est pas le dieu du Mal ; comme Loki, il est le dieu du Chaos et une figure que les historiens des religions appellent le Trickster (Paul Radin, 1956). Il est également le dieu du désert, de la chaleur, du feu et - fait étrange pour nous autres Occidentaux - de la pluie et de l'orage (la crue est l'eau bienfaisante qui permet les récoltes, la pluie est une calamité envoyée par Seth). Et - j'insiste, la confusion m'est assez désespérante - il n'est pas représenté sous les traits d'un chacal (Anubis) mais d'un animal composé appelé animal séthien ; chacal : oreilles pointues - museau droit ; animal séthien : oreilles à bout plat, museau tendant vers le bas.

\- Le musée Paul Getty de Malibu existe vraiment. Il a été fondé par un milliardaire du même nom et son extrême richesse lui permet de mettre la main sur les dernières œuvres historiques. Si certains de mes lecteurs d' _Un sort de Pacotille !_ passent par ici, ils conviendront avec moi que j'ai un truc avec les vieux objets magiques. x3

\- Dernière chose : cette fanfic sera une UA. Elle se situe après Thor 2, Iron Man 3 et Captain America 2 mais ne prend pas en compte les événements d'Avengers 2. Et elle sera une UA - ou plutôt semi-UA - dans le sens où des changements non canoniques vont advenir.

J'ai déjà un synopsis avec une quinzaine de chapitres en comptant prologue et épilogue.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Prologue**

 ** _L'Héliopolis_**

La cité éclatante de l'Héliopolis luisait de mille feux sous le soleil couchant. Mais Seth jouissait peu du spectacle, bien trop lumineux à son goût. Bientôt la nuit la recouvrirait et il pourrait sortir. Un sourire cruel étira ses lèvres. L'appel d'Amon-Râ était lancinant dans son esprit mais Seth ne comptait pas se rendre auprès du Roi-Père tant que le soleil était dans le ciel. Après tout, les nombreux sceaux couvrant son corps et limitant sa Puissance étaient autant de rappels qu'il devait obéir aux clauses de son Châtiment. Les autres Héliopolites le lui avaient trop souvent rappelés, et parfois d'une façon dont l'humiliation lui restait encore en travers de la gorge ; le vieux Amon-Râ n'avait qu'à s'en prendre à son propre zèle. Il ne bougerait pas, doit-il lui vriller le crâne.

La douleur fut soudain telle qu'il chancela et laissa échapper un gémissement plaintif. La présence d'Amon-Râ était un feu incandescent dans son esprit, le vieux roi outrepassait les limites de la décence et de sa propre éthique. Seth ricana ; Amon-Râ n'avait que peu d'éthique, à son âge avancé toute perte de temps lui paraissait inutile, mais le Roi-Père faisait habituellement montre de patience à son égard, soit-il seulement pour ne pas avoir à le mâter pour obtenir son obéissance.

L'affaire devait donc être présente.

 _« Mon attente commence à devenir longue, Seth ! »_ claqua la voix impérieuse d'Amon-Râ et son esprit ploya sous la force mentale du vieux roi. Mais Seth n'en avait pas pourtant raté la peur qu'elle contenait. Une peur insidieuse, terrible, encore plus incandescente que la colère du Roi-Père ; elle voulait s'insinuer en lui, le plier également à son règne, mais il n'en fit que rire. Et rire encore. A gorge déployée, un visage joyeux levé vers le ciel qui s'obscurcissait à vue d'œil. Si Amon-Râ avait peur et l'appelait, c'était que sa liberté était proche. Le vieux roi avait besoin de sa Puissance et, scellé, il lui était inutile.

L'heure de la délivrance avait sonné.

 _« J'arrive, Roi. »_

Un nouveau gloussement fit trembler son corps. Il sentait sa Puissance s'agiter sous les sceaux, réclamant de sortir et de s'exprimer. Depuis trop longtemps était-il réprimé. La pensée de se déchaîner à nouveau lui était douce ; qu'importe l'ennemi qui terrorisait le Roi-Père de l'Héliopolis.

Seth se glissa hors de sa retraite et se dirigea vers le Palais. Les gardes qu'il croisa sur sa route raffermirent leurs armes et le regardèrent avec animosité. Son sourire éclatant n'était pas pour leur plaire. Poussant l'insolence jusqu'à l'indécence, Seth s'inclina devant les gardes du Palais, moqueur, et passa devant eux d'un pas presque sautillant. Les ombres s'allongèrent entre les ruelles et les gardes frémirent ; Seth marchait vers la liberté.

\- Assez de rire ! tonna Amon-Râ quand il entra dans la salle où il siégeait fièrement sur son trône d'or. Seth inclina le haut de son corps en une vague tentative de respect que son sourire goguenard démentait. Le visage sévère d'Amon-Râ, qui avait présentement revêtu le masque du faucon couronné de soleil, le foudroya du regard et, même lui, Seth, dut s'incliner devant la Puissance du Roi-Père de l'Héliopolis.

\- Apophis vient.

Seth perdit les dernières traces de son sourire. Malgré toutes ses moqueries, il ne pouvait se gausser de ce danger-ci. Car son existence même était remise en cause. Mais Amon-Râ était l'éternel adversaire du Serpent de la Non Existence et leur combat durait depuis l'aube des temps ; pourquoi craindre plus maintenant qu'autrefois Apophis ?

\- Chaque nuit, je combats pour toi Apophis. Chaque nuit, le Serpent est maintenu par mon harpon et tué par ton Chat. Alors, Amon-Râ, que devons-nous craindre de Lui ?

\- Apophis vient, répéta le Roi-Père, terrible et pourtant si affaibli. Des millénaires entiers pesaient sur les épaules d'Amon-Râ et, s'il s'était retiré du trône de l'Héliopolis il y avait longtemps, il restait le Roi-Père des Héliopolites, leur géniteur, leur protecteur, leur juge suprême, celui qui détenait tous les secrets et tous les savoirs. Il était le Soleil de leur Vie et Apophis l'Ombre qui ramènerait tout au Non Être.

\- Apophis vient et ce ne sera pas l'une de ses ombres. Apophis vient en personne, Seth, et je crains que nous ne soyons pas assez forts pour l'arrêter.

Le sourire revint sur les lèvres de Seth. La jubilation envahit son être. Qu'importe qu'ils doivent faire face à un danger terrible, ses sceaux allaient lui être ôtés.

\- Je ne peux te faire confiance, Seth, car nul ne le peut. Tu n'as nul ami, nul honneur et tu ne sais que répandre le Chaos. Mais tu es ma meilleur arme et ma dernière défense contre la Fin qui vient. Approche !

Il franchit sans plus attendre les mètres qui le séparaient du trône et Amon-Râ se leva pour le jauger de toute sa grandeur. Les yeux terribles du faucon couronné de soleil brillèrent alors et les nombreux sceaux qui l'enchaînaient tombèrent au sol dans un bruit sourd ; tous, sauf un.

\- Je ne peux te faire confiance, Seth.

Amon-Râ se rassit sur son trône doré et son bec s'étira en une moue amusée.

\- Mais j'espère que tu accompliras ta mission avec seulement un minimum de Chaos.

Un ricanement siffla entre les crocs de Seth ; Amon-Râ avait toujours été celui qui le comprenait le mieux et l'appréciait à sa juste valeur. Il lui devait beaucoup, même s'il ne l'admettrait jamais. Son Châtiment avait été adouci par sa seule volonté, là où toute l'Assemblée des Héliopolites réclamaient à grands cris sa chute.

\- Serait-ce inconvenant de demander la nature de cette mission ?

La moquerie dans sa voix ne passa pas inaperçue, s'il devait en croire le tressaillement des iris dorés de son interlocuteur.

\- Quitte l'Héliopolis sans t'en retourner et rends-toi sur l'Yggdrasil.

Son sourire s'étira jusqu'à en déformer sa bouche qui prenait de plus en plus l'apparence de la gueule d'un animal inexistant.

\- Asgard ne va pas apprécier ma venue.

\- Odin se rangera à mon jugement. Car Apophis ne peut percer les barrières purificatrices de l'Héliopolis. Toutefois il peut avaler le Soleil de l'Yggdrasil et Il est l'une de mes émanation. Ce faisant, il m'affaiblira tant que les protections de l'Héliopolis tomberont. Alors nous sombrerons tous dans la Non Existence. De cela, Odin n'en aura cure, car l'Yggdrasil ne sera déjà plus.

\- Le Serpent de la Non Existence ne laisse rien derrière son passage, termina sombrement Seth. Son masque sérieux s'effilocha dans la seconde qui suivit et son sourire amusé revint danser sur ses lèvres.

\- C'en est donc fini de mon exil et de mon ennuyeuse retraite. Que le Chaos soit ! s'écria-t-il en faisant vivement volte-face, son excitation coutumière parcourant ses veines en des courants qui électrifiaient sa magie.

\- Seth ! claqua Amon-Râ derrière lui et il crut entendre de la peur dans la voix du Roi-Père. Il se retourna à moitié et s'inclina devant lui, son sourire moqueur toujours plaqué sur ses lèvres.

\- Sois sans crainte, Ô Amon-Râ ! Parmi le Chaos que je déclencherai, l'Yggdrasil et l'Héliopolis seront sauvés d'Apophis !

Alors qu'il quittait le Palais en riant, libre et rempli de magie comme il ne l'avait jamais été depuis des siècles, il crut attendre Amon-Râ adresser une prière à la Maât.

Une prière pour que son Chaos ne détruise pas ce qu'il était censé sauver.

Il sortit fièrement du Palais et s'amusa des gardes qui pointaient leurs armes sur lui. Mais la protection d'Amon-Râ flambait autour de lui et ils ne pouvaient rien lui faire sans déclencher le courroux du Roi-Père. Il s'éloigna en continuant de rire. Voilà longtemps qu'il n'avait senti la magie et la jeunesse éternelle qui lui était, à lui seul, dévolue. Il ne vieillissait pas dans le cycle de la vie comme le reste des Héliopolites. Il était Seth, l'Immortel, le Chaotique.

Il abandonna quelque part sur le chemin du départ - ou était-ce un renouveau ? - son ancienne enveloppe à la main perdue. Ses sceaux brisés, sa magie rendue, il se sentait jeune et puissant. Autant en prendre la forme. Lorsqu'il prit le Chemin des Dieux vers l'Yggdrasil, ce fut sous la forme d'un jeune homme aux yeux et aux cheveux rougis par le feu et le sang, traits qui se perdirent sous le masque de l'animal séthien.

Il n'avait pas arrêté de rire. Et son rire terrible fit trembler jusqu'à chaque pierre de l'Héliopolis, jusqu'à chaque Héliopolite inquiet du retour d'Apophis. Pris de lassitude, Amon-Râ s'avachit sur son trône d'or et se demanda s'il avait fait le bon choix.

Qu'on lui pardonne ; pour tous les sauver, il avait libéré Seth de ses sceaux et le dieu allait répandre le Chaos partout où il irait.

* * *

 ** _L'Yggdrasil - Asgard_**

Les yeux du Gardien voyaient tout dans l'Yggdrasil et, s'il se concentrait en un point précis, ils pouvaient chercher dans l'Univers tout entier. C'était à la fois un don et un fardeau. Heimdall avait vu beaucoup de choses, des bonnes comme des mauvaise, mais il devait s'avouer inquiété par ce qu'il voyait présentement. Voilà longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu cette lueur dorée qui jaillissait entre les racines du Grand Arbre Cosmique.

\- Que se passe-t-il, Heimdall ?

Il s'inclina profondément devant son roi qui s'était déplacé jusqu'au Pont du Bifrost après qu'il eut envoyé un messager le quérir. Le phénomène n'était pas anodin. L'œil unique d'Odin, indéchiffrable, regardait en direction de Midgard vers laquelle convergeait la lueur dorée.

\- Le Chemin des Dieux parcoure l'Yggdrasil, mon roi. L'Héliopolis s'est ouverte pour la première fois depuis une infinité de siècles.

\- Pas tant d'années que cela, Heimdall, contredit Odin, la mine sombre. Il n'est guère lointain le temps où je menai les armes contre Seth en l'Héliopolis avec Thor à mes côtés. Je n'ai pas oublié sa détestable fragrance de mort et de Chaos.

\- Oui, mon roi, acquiesça le Gardien. Il regarda lui-aussi vers Midgard et laissa transparaît son inquiétude dans sa voix.

\- Seth est libre et s'en va vers Midgard.

Les échos d'un rire de mauvais augures se faisaient entendre dans le silence de l'Univers et Heimdall resserra sa prise sur sa lance.

\- Entendez-vous, mon roi ? Le démon de l'Héliopolis rit, ses sceaux sont ôtés et Amon-Râ l'a laissé sortir. Rien ne bon ne peut advenir. Pourtant mes yeux sont aveugles.

\- Amon-Râ était déjà un grand roi aux temps ancestraux où Bùri, père de Bor, père d'Odin, apprenait à parler. La vieillesse peut accabler ses os, son esprit n'en reste pas moins acéré. Quoique sont les mauvaises augures charriées par le rire de Seth, elles n'en doivent pas cacher à nos yeux le véritable danger. Il ne viendra pas de Seth mais de pire encore.

Heimdall soupira longuement.

\- Que n'avons-nous plus les dons prophétiques de la Reine Frigga ! Pensez-vous aller quérir une vision des disir ?

\- Non point, Heimdall. Je n'en ai nul besoin.

Soudain deux cris d'outre-tombe déchirèrent le silence de l'Univers et les corbeaux Munin et Gunin se posèrent sur les épaules d'Odin en des claquements d'ailes féroces.

\- Seth vient. Le Chaotique est libre et Maât tremble dans son temple, croassa Munin en s'ébrouant. Il se rapprocha du cou de son maître pour regarder son jumeau perché sur l'autre épaule. Gunin agit en miroir et ouvrit son bec sur de sombres mots :

\- Le Chaos va se déchaîner sans que nul ne puisse l'arrêter. Car Seth vient et il doit sauver. Et là où le Chaos est la sauvegarde, une horreur se tapit dans l'ombre. Le Serpent a tourné ses yeux vers nous et, s'il se libère, les Neuf Royaumes sombreront dans le Néant !

Odin fronça les sourcils et chassa les deux corbeaux de ses épaules pour s'avancer à la limite du Bifröst. Son œil unique dévisageait les noirceurs de l'Univers, fouillant chaque recoin, chaque étoile illuminée, sans pourtant rien trouver.

\- Cherche, Heimdall, ordonna-t-il en se tournant vers le Gardien. Cherche le Serpent. Il est là, dans les Ténèbres où il n'y a rien, son Ombre attend son heure et, lorsqu'elle viendra, le Ragnarök nous paraîtra doux.

\- Si le Serpent vient vraiment, alors Seth doit rester libre car il est une arme utile contre lui. Mais ses crimes contre l'Yggdrasil sont graves et ne peuvent être pardonnés. Qu'allez-vous faire à son sujet, mon roi ?

\- Je ne vais rien faire ! Pas tant que le Serpent nous fait trembler de son Ombre. Asgard doit se préparer à sa venue ; s'il doit venir. Mais Seth s'en est parti vers Midgard.

Odin jeta un œil vers le royaume.

\- J'ose espérer que Thor se souviendra de son devoir. Eploré et endeuillé, il est inutile aux Neuf Royaumes ! Qu'il se souvienne qu'il est Prince d'Asgard et protecteur des Neuf Royaumes. Il n'est pas besoin d'envoyer quelqu'un contre Seth ; Thor suffira à endiguer son Chaos.

\- Et si le Prince s'avère insuffisant à contenir les Puissances ancestrales qui se déchaîneront bientôt ?

\- Alors j'ouvrirai les portes de la Valhöll et libérerai les valkyrjur et les einherjar ! aboya sèchement Odin. Il fit volte-face et se dirigea vers Sleipnir qui attendait au-dehors. Il se jucha sur le dos de son cheval aux huit jambes et ses corbeaux se posèrent à nouveau sur ses épaules.

\- Sois mes yeux, Heimdall. Cherche le Serpent et hâte-toi. Seule la vélocité sauvera les Neuf Royaumes s'il doit venir. Nous devons être prêts à l'accueillir.

\- Je trouverai, assura le Gardien, son regard magique se refixant sur l'Univers. Odin le quitta sans plus un mot. Heimdall commença sa veille. Il n'en restait pas moins qu'il continuait de lancer quelques coups d'œil vers Midgard, en le protecteur zélé qu'il était.

\- Retrouvez votre foudre, mon Prince. Vous en aurez bientôt besoin, murmura-t-il dans le silence. Il pria les Nornes d'en faire ainsi.

* * *

 ** _L'Yggdrasil - Midgard - Tour Avengers_**

Thor se savait de mauvaise compagnie. L'incessant déluge qui s'abattait sur New York depuis qu'il était revenu dans la cité était un témoin assez fiable de sa présente humeur. Son exil volontaire d'Asgard le minait. Il n'arrivait pas à célébrer la victoire sur les Dökkálfars ; il avait trop perdu dans cette guerre. Il n'avait réussi à sauver sa mère, avait trahi son roi et déçu son père, son frère s'était sacrifié pour sauver sa vie et même sa douce Jane n'avait plus assez de temps à lui consacrer. Pas qu'il lui en veuille. Il comprenait qu'elle avait fort à faire depuis que sa théorie sur la Convergence l'avait envoyée aux sommets des sphères scientifiques.

Et puis, il _était_ de mauvaise compagnie. Loki lui manquait atrocement. Une fois déjà, l'avait-il cru mort, lorsqu'il était tombé du Bifröst sans qu'il ne puisse l'en empêcher. Il était revenu à la tête d'une armée d'envahisseurs, porteur d'un sceptre qui lui retournait encore l'estomac à la moindre pensée, plus fou et blessé qu'il ne l'avait encore jamais vu. Il aurait voulu le prendre dans ses bras, le bercer, lui soutirer le récit de ce qui lui était arrivé ; il n'avait pu que le combattre, le blesser davantage, avant de finalement le traîner, enchaîné et muselé, jusqu'au jugement du Père de Toutes Choses.

Il avait fait le dur devant la cellule de Loki, lui promettant la mort s'il le trahissait encore. Son petit frère l'avait cru ; la douleur lui était encore vivace. Comment Loki pouvait-il croire que sa trahison lui importait plus que sa vie ? La vérité était que Thor était tout bonnement incapable de blesser son frère.

Même s'il ne faisait que le faire, involontairement.

L'impuissance dansa frénétiquement dans ses veines et il manqua de se briser la mâchoire tant il serra les dents. Un éclair claqua, Mjöllnir frémit et les appareils électroniques de Manhattan grésillèrent avant de s'éteindre. Si la Tour Avengers se ralluma dans la seconde qui suivit, les immeubles alentours restèrent sombres. A moins que la pluie diluvienne qui avait repris de force ne l'empêche de voir.

\- Oula, Point Break ! Tu vas nous noyer !

Thor cligna des yeux et lâcha les morceaux de verre qui avaient autrefois étés une bouteille de bière.

\- Je suis désolé, Ami Stark. Je vais nettoyer, dit-il d'un ton morne en se levant chercher un torchon. Lorsqu'il était apparu que Jane ne pouvait l'héberger du fait de son travail, Tony Stark s'était proposé de lui louer l'une des nombreuses chambres de sa Tour. Il avait accepté car il ne savait pas où aller. Il voulait rester sur Midgard, et passer le reste de son immortalité à la défendre s'il le fallait, mais il avait du mal à s'intégrer. Sur le champ de batailles, il était Thor le dieu du Tonnerre ; lorsqu'il posait Mjöllnir, il avait peine à savoir ce qu'il était.

\- C'est rien, tu sais, je peux m'en racheter un de canapé, lui lança Tony en lui tendant une nouvelle bouteille de bière. Thor sourit doucement et le remercia. L'homme de fer était étrangement présent pour lui. Il prenait souvent le temps de venir à son étage alors qu'il avait moult projets à effectuer, d'autant plus que le Docteur Banner avait accepté de rester lui-aussi.

\- Ya les autres qui viennent ce soir. Faut dire que la pluie commence à être inquiétante.

\- Vous me voyez navré, murmura Thor qui tendit son esprit vers le ciel pour lui ordonner de se calmer. Si la pluie cessa peu à peu, le ciel resta sombrement nuageux. Midgard était plus réceptive à son humeur que partout ailleurs dans les Neuf Royaumes.

\- Vous pouviez pas la faire stopper un poil avant, dit soudain une voix grincheuse et ils se tournèrent tout deux vers un Clint Barton trempé et mécontent. Les lèvres de Tony s'agitèrent sous un fou rire silencieux et Thor sentit lui-aussi ses traits s'incurver. Leur ami archer avait piètre allure.

\- Tu veux utiliser la douche, Legolas ? Nan, parce que là tu ressembles à un chien mouillé, je ne veux pas vérifier s'il y a aussi l'odeur.

\- Ne t'en déplaise, Stark, grogna Clint. La lueur amusée qui brillait dans ses yeux démentait toutefois son ton.

Tony claqua des mains et s'adressa au plafond :

\- J.A.R.V.I.S. mène le Monsieur !

 _« Par ici, Agent Barton. Monsieur, sachez que l'Agent Romanoff et Monsieur Rogers viennent d'arriver et se dirigent par ici. »_

\- Parfait. On va pouvoir se mettre à table. J'ai commandé scandinave ce soir.

Thor haussa un sourcil intéressé et suivit l'ingénieur vers la salle où il avait fait dresser une table assez grande pour contenir l'équipe. Le Docteur Banner s'y trouvait déjà.

\- Bonsoir, Thor, le salua-t-il gentiment. Il lui rendit presque gaiement son salut et ils s'assirent pendant que Tony versait l'apéritif. Entretemps, leurs trois coéquipiers les avaient rejoints.

\- Mouillé, Barton ? s'amusa Natasha en avisant les cheveux dégoulinants de son compère. Clint marmonna et prit place sans répondre, déclenchant un petit rire chez l'espionne. Thor se sentit bien pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

Ses coéquipiers avaient été bien occupés depuis Manhattan. Il avait ouï-dire que Stark avait subi une opération et que c'était pour cela qu'il n'avait plus son rond brillant sur le torse. Mais le changement le plus important restait la récente dissolution du S.H.I.E.L.D., la mort de Nick Fury et tous les problèmes qui s'en étaient ensuivis.

La soirée lui remonta le moral et, s'il n'en vint pas à s'exprimer par ses grands gestes grandiloquents comme à son habitude, une timide éclaircie se fit jour dans le ciel, chassant les nuages sombres.

Puis tout bascula à nouveau. L'alarme des Avengers - dorénavant gérée par J.A.R.V.I.S. - retentit au moment du dessert, les faisant tous sursauter par sa soudaineté dans leur moment de détente.

Seul un vieux réflexe l'empêcha de ramener Mjöllnir à lui en fracassant les murs de la Tour.

\- Que _putain_ se passe-t-il, J.A.R.V.I.S. ?

 _« Une signature "divine" aux environs de Malibu, Monsieur. Plus précisément au musée Paul Getty. »_

Tous se tournèrent vers Thor qui ne put qu'hausser les épaules, tout aussi perdu qu'eux. Depuis son exil, il n'avait aucun contact avec Asgard, bien qu'il doute que les yeux d'Heimdall soient rivés sur lui.

\- As-tu un visuel ? demanda Steve, prenant de suite en charge les opérations. J.A.R.V.I.S. afficha bientôt ce qui semblait être une caméra de surveillance du musée. Un jeune homme, typé égyptien ancien, à la peau mate et au port royal, marchait fièrement dans les couloirs. Ses cheveux étaient longs et d'un rouge si vif et multiple qu'ils en paraissaient de feu. Et ses yeux, lorsqu'il les leva pour narguer la caméra - comme s'il savait qu'ils étaient en train de le regarder - étaient faits de sang.

\- Par les Nornes ! rugit Thor en se redressant de toute sa hauteur. Ses yeux bleus brillaient de foudre pour la première fois depuis qu'il était revenu d'Asgard après la bataille finale contre Malekith. Quelques secondes plus tard, Mjöllnir venait se ranger dans sa main et sa cape rouge drapait ses épaules. Sans attendre, il se dirigea vers la fenêtre.

\- Attendez, Thor ! l'arrêta Steve en accompagnant son geste d'un bras en travers de sa poitrine. A la décharge du Capitaine, il frémit à peine lorsque le dieu riva son regard foudroyant sur lui.

\- Vous ne savez pas où se trouve Malibu, tenta-t-il de le convaincre. Et nous sommes une équipe.

\- Cap' a raison, renchérit Natasha en finissant de se mettre en tenue - qu'elle avait semble-t-il cachée sous sa robe de soirée.

\- On va vous aider à mâter ce type, lui sourit Clint. Qui qu'il soit.

\- Cette affaire vous dépasse, mes amis. J'irai seul !

\- T'as pas le choix, Point Break, le détrompa Iron Man en atterrissant à ses côtés. T'as pourri mon canapé et Manhattan pendant des semaines. Je décide maintenant. Et je décide qu'on va taper du dieu.

Le Quinjet, conduit par J.A.R.V.I.S., se stabilisa devant la fenêtre et Thor soupira, vaincu.

\- Laissez-moi aller en premier car l'ennemi est un terrible adversaire, les prévint-il en montant dans l'appareil. Une fois qu'il eut prit les commandes du Quinjet, Clint demanda distraitement :

\- Qui est-il, ce dieu ?

\- Il est Seth le Fratricide, cracha Thor et le tonnerre vrombit au-dessus d'eux. Un menteur et un assassin qui ne sert que le Chaos.

Natasha jura en russe, Steve répéta qu'il n'existait qu'un seul Dieu, Tony demanda à J.A.R.V.I.S. d'amplifier ses répulseurs au maximum, Bruce soupira longuement et Clint marmonna qu'il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il y ait pire que Loki.

Thor les entendit à peine. Il craignait de tout son être la raison de la présence de Seth sur Midgard. Ses doigts se resserrèrent sur le manche de Mjöllnir. Quoi qu'il lui en coûte, il saurait pourquoi le Fratricide avait pu quitter l'Héliopolis et fouler à nouveau les Neuf Royaumes.


	2. Chapitre I : Retrouvailles tempétueuses

Vos reviews ont été si gentilles qu'elles m'ont boostée à écrire malgré les partiels et le stress.

Merci à toi, Guest, à qui je ne peux pas répondre. Ne t'excuse pas de faire un roman, au contraire j'aime les longues reviews.^^ Concernant les dieux égyptiens dans Marvel, je n'ai été au courant que par une curiosité qui m'a poussée à me renseigner.

Notes en fin de chapitre.

* * *

 **Chapitre I : Retrouvailles tempétueuses**

 ** _L'Héliopolis - Il y a quelques millénaires…_**

Le Bifröst déposa les deux princes en un tourbillon chatoyant qui disparut aussi vite qu'il était advenu, les laissant seuls sur le sable blanc de l'Héliopolis. Thor cligna des yeux, un instant désorienté et aveuglé par le violent changement de vision. Si Asgard était déjà éclatante sous le soleil, l'Héliopolis arrivait à la surpasser par l'éclat de ses bâtiments recouverts d'or et des rayons de son soleil éblouissant qui siégeait dans le ciel.

\- Tu as l'air d'un hiboux, mon frère, chantonna gaiement la voix de son frère à ses côtés et il siffla d'agacement. La foudre était son élément et il préférait les temps pluvieux. Loki, lui, avait une affinité certaine avec le feu et Thor réprima un mouvement d'humeur. Il n'appréciait que moyennement se retrouver surpassé par son petit frère dans quelque situation qu'il soit.

\- Epargne-moi tes farces, Loki, gronda-t-il en se tournant vers son frère, prêt à le sermonner et le menacer s'il avait à la pensée de l'humilier devant les Héliopolites ; à son grand désarroi, Loki avait une tendance accentuée pour cette activité. Mais les mots moururent dans sa gorge dès qu'il posa ses yeux sur le corps tremblant et raidi de son frère.

\- Est-ce que ça va ?

L'inquiétude s'entendait nettement dans sa voix et il se rapprocha inconsciemment de Loki, amorçant un geste pour le prendre dans ses bras. Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent sans rien faire quelques secondes, ne sachant s'ils pouvaient se permettre de se rassurer mutuellement, eux qui voulaient démontrer qu'ils étaient enfin des adultes, des hommes faits, mûrs et préparés à surmonter toute épreuve.

Même être envoyés pour s'instruire, seuls et sans escorte - tel qu'il avait été demandé en gage de confiance - dans la dimension parallèle des Héliopolites.

\- Il semblerait que je supporte mal la chaleur, murmura Loki en enroulant sa main autour du bras de son frère. Ce fut le seul geste qu'ils se permirent.

\- Asgard soit-elle l'été éternel, une bise du Grand Nord allège les rayons de son soleil. Ne vous sentez pas humiliés si le soleil d'Amon-Râ vous est pénible. Vous vous acclimaterez.

Ils sursautèrent tous deux et se détachèrent l'un de l'autre pour se tourner vers le nouvel arrivant. Un bel homme, flanqué d'une étrange créature hybride, leur sourit chaleureusement et inclina respectueusement le haut de son torse, une main posée sur son cœur.

\- Salut à vous, fils d'Odin ! Salut à toi, Thor ! Salut à toi, Loki ! Qu'Amon-Râ veille sur vous sous son soleil et que Maât règne en vos cœurs !

Déconcentré par l'emploi soudain du tutoiement - Loki lui chuchota rapidement que la coutume des Héliopolites était faite ainsi - Thor resta hébété puis bafouilla lamentablement une réponse :

\- Salut à vo… toi, messager… euh… seigneur…

Il se tut et se tourna vers son frère, en quête de soutien. Mais l'Héliopolite réagit en premier :

\- Pardonne-moi, fils d'Odin. J'ai omis de me présenter. Je suis Inpou mais vous me nommez Anubis là-bas dans la lointaine Asgard. Mon père est Osiris qui règne sur les Morts et je le sers en menant à son Jugement les âmes des nôtres qui sont tombés.

Il se baissa pour flatter la tête écailleuse de la créature qui pendait la langue à ses pieds.

\- Et m'accompagne ma fidèle amie Ammout.

Anubis sourit mystérieusement et rit doucement.

\- Je ne vous dirais point par contre quel est son rôle car alors vous n'aurez plus aucune envie de rester près d'elle !

Maintenant que Thor la regardait de plus près, il remarqua que la créature présentait un savant mélange d'animaux dont il n'avait même pas connaissance, sauf par de lointains souvenirs de livres imagés ; un reptile certainement, une partie de ces majestueux lions du désert, et quelque chose de lisse et puissant dont il n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'origine.

\- Voilà donc la Grande Dévoreuse dans la gueule de laquelle finisse les pires des criminels, ceux qui n'ont plus aucune once de Maât en eux, murmura Loki, les yeux fixés sur la créature, totalement fasciné par elle. L'expression d'Anubis s'assombrit et il regarda longuement le jeune prince.

\- Ta connaissance est grande, prince Loki. Prends garde à ne pas te perdre en pourchassant trop vite les savoirs. La connaissance est un fruit délicieux mais au combien dangereux.

\- Mon frère est sage ! Il sait certainement où s'arrêter ! l'interrompit Thor en un élan protecteur. Loki roula des yeux. Thor lut avec amusement dans sa pose qu'il était agacé de son intervention et il l'entendit sans qu'il ne parle lui dire qu'il aurait pu s'en sortir tout seul.

\- Je ne voulais pas vous paraître rébarbatifs, jeunes princes. Vous êtes ici pour parfaire vos connaissances après tout. Mais j'oublis parfois que moi-aussi j'ai été fou dans ma jeunesse. Allons, venez ! Un banquet a déjà été préparé pour votre venue. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que le Père de Toutes Choses envoie ses rejetons loin d'Asgard.

Il se retourna pour s'en repartir mais se stoppa dans le mouvement, un sourcil arqué et un petit sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

\- Avant de rejoindre mes frères et sœurs, je pense qu'il ne vous déplairait pas d'ôter ces fourrures et ces tissus.

Lui-même ne portait qu'un pagne serré aux hanches et des bijoux d'or aux poignets et au cou. Les sourires éclatants des deux princes furent une meilleur réponse que n'importes quels mots.

\- Nous vous suivons, dit Thor en s'avançant pour se porter à sa hauteur, refusant de marcher derrière lui. Derrière eux, Loki leur emboîta le pas en levant une nouvelle fois les yeux au ciel devant l'attitude bornée de son frère. Thor n'en eut pas conscience.

Une fois vêtus plus confortablement, les deux Asgardiens furent conduits jusqu'au Palais de l'Héliopolis. Leur guide était charmant et amical, tout en bavardages et en rires dont le but évident était de les mettre à l'aise, et Thor en était venu à oublier qu'il était le psychopompe des Héliopolites jusqu'à ce que les gardes du Palais le saluent avec un respect profond et légèrement marqué de crainte.

L'ambiance légère qui les accompagnait depuis qu'Anubis les avait abordés se dissipa d'autant plus lorsque les deux immenses portes de marbre recouvert d'or s'ouvrirent silencieusement et qu'ils s'avancèrent à l'intérieur du Palais.

Tous les dieux de l'Héliopolis étaient rassemblés dans le Palais. Certains abordaient une apparence humaine, telle celle revêtue par Anubis, mais ils étaient nombreux à porter leurs masques de divinités, solennels et terribles. Amon-Râ au faucon couronné de soleil siégeait au fond de la pièce bâtie comme un temple immense. Un Héliopolite abordant la tête d'un oiseau au long bec étroit se tenait derrière lui, une tablette de terre cuite entre les mains ; Thor reconnut le scribe divin Thot. L'or du soleil brillait dans les yeux du roi solaire, son plumage était d'écarlate et un morceau de soleil était capturé par sa couronne dorée.

Il était tout de grandeur et de majesté et Thor se sentit petit et insignifiant devant son regard sans âge. Il posa donc le genou à terre sans même s'en rendre compte, suivant l'exemple prudent de Loki, et porta son poing au cœur en un geste de salut sincère.

\- Relève toi, Thor fils d'Odin ! Relève toi, Loki fils d'Odin ! Vous êtes dignes de vous tenir debout devant moi car dans vos veines coule le sang du Père de Toutes Choses qui existent au sein de l'Yggdrasil.

Le discours ne leurrait pas Thor. Amon-Râ venait de subtilement leur rappeler qu'Odin n'avait que peu d'emprise sur la dimension de l'Héliopolis sur laquelle il était le maître suprême. L'esprit du vieux roi était encore aussi aiguisé que la lame d'une épée sortant du feu du forgeron.

Il osa lever les yeux vers le trône surélevé mais ne put soutenir l'éclat ancestral des yeux du faucon couronné de soleil. Toujours silencieux, il observa les divers Héliopolites disposés autour d'Amon-Râ. Il était flanqué à sa gauche par un homme immense, avoisinant les trois mètres, dont la peau était étrangement verte. Il était beau, recouvert d'or et de lapis-lazuli et il portait les insignes du pouvoir et le charisme du chef mais son doux sourire était rassurant. A la droite du roi solaire se tenait un Héliopolite plus jeune dont le masque était aussi un faucon ; les plumes blanches étaient surmontée de la double-couronne de royauté et ils portaient la crosse et le flagellum.

La marche d'en -dessous était tenue par deux femmes. Celle de gauche était grande et majestueuse, toute en puissance et en magie, et ses bras étaient sertis de plumes. Celle de droite abordait un sourire éclatant, était couronnée d'un soleil cerné de deux longues cornes, ses oreilles étaient bovines mais sa beauté, qu'elle portait en reine, n'en était pas amoindrie.

Une autre femme, plus effacée et délicate, complétait les marches dextres et Anubis se plaça à la dernière marche de senestre. Lorsqu'il prit place, la peau de son cou tressaillit et se couvrit d'un noir de nuit qui remonta sur son visage, ses yeux se teintèrent d'or et un museau élégant et des oreilles pointues finirent de le rendre méconnaissable.

S'il devait en croire ce que sa mère avait tenté de lui inculper avant son départ, Thor avait devant lui parmi les plus puissants des Héliopolites. Le roi du Royaume des Morts, Osiris, dont la peau verte rappelait les promesses de renaissance qui étaient liées à sa propre résurrection. Le roi du Royaume Terrestre, Horus, portait les doubles couronnes qu'il avait conquis de hautes luttes. Leurs femmes, Isis la Magicienne et Hathor la Vache Solaire, les soutenaient dans le pouvoir comme dans la vie. Et Nephtys complétait son fils dans la protection des morts.

\- Salut à vous, Héliopolites ! clama-t-il, retrouvant sa voix, et il se redressa, sa propre majesté brillant dans ses yeux. Un sourire appréciateur sembla se dessiner sur le bec d'Amon-Râ mais Thor remarqua que les yeux du roi solaire n'avaient de cesse de se poser sur Loki qui se tenait silencieusement à ses côtés.

\- Vous êtes ici pour bénéficier des savoirs de l'Héliopolis.

Amon-Râ se tut, songeur, et se tourna vers Osiris.

\- La fougue de la jeunesse habite le fils d'Odin, dit le roi du Royaume des Morts. Demande donc au plus jeune d'entre nous de l'instruire car lui seul saura comprendre une telle fougue.

\- Soit ! Horus fils d'Osiris sera le tuteur de Thor fils d'Odin.

Thor leva les yeux vers l'Héliopolite couronné et fut étonné de trouver sur ses traits graves un sourire amusé ; le bec des masques de faucon permettait _réellement_ aux Héliopolites de sourire. Horus tendit ses insignes de royauté à sa femme et descendit lentement les marches, son masque se déliant peu à peu. Lorsqu'il se tint devant Thor, ce fut sous les traits d'un jeune homme aux traits engageants et viriles.

\- Un roi pour instruire un futur roi, dit-il d'une voix grave. Voilà qui devrait plaire à vos Nornes d'Asgard.

\- Je suis honoré d'être ton élève, roi des Deux Terres.

\- Qu'en est-il de moi ? demanda alors Loki qui n'en pouvait plus de rester dans le silence. Les traits d'Isis se froncèrent et Osiris leva un sourcil intrigué. Thor posa un regard surpris sur Loki. Qu'avait donc dit son frère pour déclencher une telle réaction ? Surtout qu'Amon-Râ lui-même ricanait sous le couvert de son bec.

\- Je crois qu'il n'ait pas besoin de réfléchir plus avant.

A ces mots, la plupart des Héliopolites qui les entouraient s'hérissèrent, Horus en premier, et Isis s'avança devant le roi solaire.

\- Tu ne peux pas, Grand Roi. Tu ne peux pas abandonner le jeune prince d'Asgard entre les mains du Traître.

\- Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire, Magicienne. Mon esprit n'a pas oublié _ta_ roublardise.

Isis tressaillit et Osiris se tendit visiblement, le regard soudain inquiet. Thor comprit qu'il y avait là quelque chose de grave. Mais la Magicienne s'inclina devant Amon-Râ sans rien ajouter et reprit sa place.

\- Je m'y oppose également ! clama Horus, la voix claquante d'une colère qu'il peinait à maîtriser. Amon-Râ leva une main autoritaire et le coupa avant qu'il ne puisse parler plus avant. Le roi solaire se leva de son trône et se dressa de toute sa majesté, les écrasant de sa suprématie. Lorsqu'il parla, sa voix fut terrible.

\- Assez de me dire ce que je dois faire ! Horus, tu règnes sur les Deux Terres. Isis, tu règnes avec Osiris sur les Morts de l'Ouest. Mais je suis le maître du Ciel et vous êtes dans mon royaume. Ma parole est ici loi et je dis que Seth s'occupera de Loki fils d'Odin. Ils partagent l'esprit malin comme Horus et Thor partagent la fougue.

\- Je n'ai pas cherché tant de discours grandiloquents, murmura Loki, si bas que Thor fut le seul à l'entendre, et à en rire sur un ton tout aussi bas. Son frère paraissait vraiment ennuyé par le remue-ménage qu'il avait involontairement déclenché.

Un rire hystérique se fit soudain entendre et un silence de plomb tomba sur l'assemblée. Les deux princes firent vivement volte-face et assistèrent à l'arrivée prédatrice du nouvel Héliopolite qui s'avançait vers le trône. Ses cheveux étaient de feu et ses yeux de sang. Thor ne put réprimer un tremblement d'appréhension, d'autant plus lorsque l'Héliopolite s'arrêta devant Loki et s'inclina devant lui en une parodie moqueuse du geste.

\- Salut à toi, petit prince ! Je suis Seth du Désert et je serai ton maître selon la volonté d'Amon-Râ.

Thor ne sut si l'horrible frisson qui lui remonta la colonne vertébrale vint du sourire cruel de Seth, de l'ombre de folie dans ses yeux de sang ou de l'éclat fasciné qu'il lisait dans les émeraudes de son frère.

* * *

 ** _Midgard - Quinjet des Avengers_**

Thor n'avait pas décroché un mot depuis qu'il avait craché le nom de Seth lorsqu'ils avaient embarqué dans le Quinjet. Clint avait fort à faire pour le piloter car une tempête faisait rage sur leur chemin et le visage fermé du dieu l'avait dissuadé de réclamer un ciel calme.

Les souvenirs inondaient l'esprit de Thor et ils n'étaient pas pour l'apaiser. Il se rappelait de ce séjour dans l'Héliopolis avec un sentiment mi-doux mi-aigre. L'enseignement d'Horus lui avait été bénéfique mais Loki en était revenu changé. _Seth_ l'avait changé. Le dieu lui avait permis un meilleur contrôle sur le feu sur lequel il régnait en maître depuis des millénaires mais la magie de son frère s'était faite plus maligne, plus pernicieuse, plus sauvage. Loki était revenu de l'Héliopolis plus secret que jamais, tout en tromperies et en ruses dans ses actions, tout en sarcasmes et en moqueries dans ses mots.

Puis, à l'heure du départ, Thor s'était enquis auprès d'Horus de la raison de l'appellation de Traître qui revenait dans les bouches des Héliopolites lorsqu'ils parlaient de Seth. Il avait appris lors de son séjour qu'Horus était prompt à la colère mais son ire avait lors été si terrible qu'il en avait été terrifié. Les méfaits de Seth l'avaient fait trembler d'autre chose, d'une colère qu'il ressentait en miroir de celle de son mentor ; plus que Traître, Seth était Fratricide, Régicide, Usurpateur. Il n'y avait de nom assez représentatif de son machiavélisme. Thor avait eu envie de vomir à l'idée d'avoir laissé son frère recevoir les enseignements d'un être aussi mauvais.

Mais Loki avait refusé de lui parler de son instruction. Tout ce qu'avait Thor, c'était le même sourire amusé et les mêmes yeux fascinés qu'abordait son frère lorsque le nom de Seth était mentionné. Cette fascination ne s'était jamais décrue, qu'importe les années passées, qu'importe les nouveaux méfaits de Seth.

Car le dieu avait récidivé. Il avait profité d'une faiblesse subite du vieux roi solaire pour prendre le pouvoir sur l'Héliopolis, enfermant les trois rois, et instaurer son joug de cruauté et de maléfices. Loki avait eu une position plus que trouble dans l'affaire, tout comme l'étaient ses liens avec Seth. Thor se souvenait avec délectation de ces batailles où il avait mené la foudre de Mjöllnir contre le Fratricide aux côtés de son père pour libérer l'Héliopolis. Cela avait été une guerre de hautes luttes qu'ils n'avaient gagné que de justesse. Quant à la raison de leur intervention dans les affaires internes de l'Héliopolis, Thor préférait ne pas s'en souvenir car les actes de Seth avaient été si cruels et mauvais qu'ils avaient manqué de détruire les mondes tels qu'il les connaissait.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'Amon-Râ ait, encore une fois, libéré un tel être de Chaos et de Sauvagerie des chaînes qui jugulaient sa folie et sa Puissance.

\- Thor ! lui parvint difficilement la voix de Clint aux travers des brumes de ses souvenirs. Il redressa la tête et avisa ses compagnons sur le pied de guerre.

\- On arrive.

\- Il est donc temps de porter le fer, dit-il en se relevant, la main serrée sur le manche de Mjöllnir, et les éclairs qui claquaient autour du Quinjet dansèrent de plus belle.

\- Hey, Point Break ! Le plan c'est de parler avant de frapper.

\- Vous pouvez m'accompagner dans cette lutte, Stark, dit-il d'une voix sèche en sortant du Quinjet. Mais ne vous mettez pas en travers de mon chemin. Cette affaire me regarde et je m'en occuperai à ma façon.

Thor sentit les regards inquiets et nerveux de ses compagnons posés sur sa nuque mais il ne se retourna pas vers eux ni amoindrit la portée de ses mots. Il avait un dieu chaotique à mâter avant qu'il ne puisse déclencher une terrible catastrophe sur le monde qu'il aimait. Qu'importe celui qui se mettrait en travers de sa route, il lui passerait sur le corps.

* * *

 ** _Midgard - Egypte / Malibu : musée Paul Getty_**

Seth était étonné - et peut-être aussi un peu déçu - que son arrivée sur Midgard ait été aussi… calme. Le Chemin des Dieux n'était pas vraiment un moyen de transport discret et il avait senti sur lui le regard du Gardien. Pourtant Asgard n'avait envoyé personne et il se promenait librement sur le monde des Hommes depuis déjà deux semaines sans n'avoir été une seule fois inquiété.

Il avait atterri en plein désert égyptien, au cœur de son ancien royaume terrestre, et la nostalgie s'était disputée avec l'amertume. Ce que les Hommes avaient fait de son royaume lui retournait l'estomac. Alors il avait parcouru le désert pendant une semaine, disposant dans son sillage pièges et sortilèges pour protéger ce qui restait de magique sur son territoire. Le sable avait dansé autour de lui, ivre de joie, et la tempête avait tonné dans le ciel où qu'il fut allé. Et quand le désert eut été ensorcelé, il avait pris la route du Caire.

La ville, qui n'existait pas lorsqu'il avait quitté Midgard pour l'Héliopolis deux millénaires plus tôt, l'avait surpris, et cette fois-ci agréablement. Tant d'hommes rassemblés au même endroit ! Tant de cœur à corrompre, d'informations à glaner, de jolis corps à charmer ! Il s'y était délecté pendant une semaine entière, semant le Chaos sur son passage, modifiant le rapport des forces nocturnes, brisant des couples, en le maître de la nuit et de la magie noire qu'il était.

Amon-Râ avait fini par le contacter mentalement, lui vrillant le crâne une seconde fois du fait de la distance et du déploiement de pouvoir que cette action avait demandé. Sa colère brûlante ne l'avait pas fait rire cette fois-ci ; Amon-Râ l'avait maintenu ainsi pendant plusieurs heures pour le soumettre et lui rappeler qu'elle était sa mission. Il n'avait pas été libéré de ses sceaux pour batifoler mais pour arrêter Apophis.

Le roi solaire lui avait quand même indiqué, distraitement, comme s'il s'agissait d'une broutille, qu'une ancienne relique d'invocation avait été retrouvée par les Hommes. Le plan du Serpent était certainement de pousser quelques humains corruptibles à l'utiliser pour le faire franchir les barrières séparant l'Yggdrasil de l'univers du Vide où il résidait jusqu'à la fin des univers.

Il ne restait donc qu'à trouver cette relique en question ; cette information n'avait pas été jugée utile par Amon-Râ, à moins qu'il ne connaisse pas la localisation de l'objet.

C'était la raison qui l'avait poussé à rencontrer un informateur.

\- Sans description plus détaillée, j'peux rien t'trouver, mon gars, marmonna l'homme tout en mâchouillant un vieux joint qu'il avait oublié d'allumer tellement il était concentré à reluquer les traits majestueux et sauvages du dieu qu'il avait en fait de lui. Seth ricana entre ses crocs ; les Hommes étaient si faibles, succombant avec une faciliter méprisante à l'aura sexuelle qu'il émettait en permanence, que ça en devenait risible.

\- Je suis sûr que quelques rumeurs doivent traîner sur ton… web.

Il se penchant vers l'homme, envahissant dangereusement son espace personnel. Le souffle de son vis-à-vis s'accéléra et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de luxure. Il était temps de poser la toucher finale.

\- C'est une relique très spéciale, ronronna-t-il d'une voix suave, léchant ses lèvres sur le dernier mot, embrasant l'homme en face de lui de son regard ensanglanté. L'homme hocha frénétiquement de la tête. Un nouveau ricanement fit trembler le corps du dieu : il n'avait fallu que quelques mots aguicheurs, son aura habituelle et des gestes à peine esquissés pour l'avoir totalement sous son contrôle.

\- Oui, oui !

L'informateur se jeta sur son ordinateur portable sur lequel il pianota rapidement.

\- Maintenant que t'le dis, j'me souviens d'un vieux truc qui a fait l'buzz sur l'toile. Une antiquité recouverte d'or 'vec… d'serpent, m'semblerait.

Il tourna l'écran pour montrer l'objet à l'expertise de son interlocuteur. Les yeux de sang de Seth brillèrent d'une joie malsaine et le son qui remonta de son gorge était une jubilation.

\- Oui, c'est cela ! dit-il d'une voix rauque en fixant intensément l'écran sur lequel s'affichait une disquette en or percée en son centre et représentant un serpent entortillé, gueule ouverte vers le milieu, prêt à avaler quelque chose ; l'allégorie d'Apophis dévorant les mondes d'un univers.

\- Où se trouve-t-il ?

Pressé par son insistance, l'informateur se replongea dans son écran.

\- Malibu, musée Paul Getty, lut-il. Il se gratta la nuque, embarrassé par sa méconnaissance.

\- J'connais pas l'musée par contre.

\- Mais la ville, oui.

\- Euh… ouais, j'viens des USA en fait et j'ai fait un tour là-bas, ya quelques années.

Seth ricana et se pencha vers lui pour presser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

\- Tu me fus utile, petit homme.

Ses doigts serrèrent soudain les tempes de l'informateur avec tant de violence qu'il poussa un puissant cri. Seth s'infiltra sans pitié dans sa tête et la fouilla jusqu'à trouver les souvenirs de Malibu. Un cri de pure douleur plus tard, il avait disparu, laissant derrière lui un homme avec un terrible mal de tête et une frustration qui allait le pousser à poursuivre une chimère pendant longtemps.

Il n'avait pu se téléporter directement au sein du musée - et oh ! cela aurait été tellement jouissif. Seth haussa les épaules, son esprit malin cherchant une nouvelle façon de créer un formidable Chaos par son arrivée même. Elle devait être soignée, théâtrale, inoubliable. Mais surtout, elle devait attirer à lui un certain dieu du Tonnerre qu'il devinait sur Midgard. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce que faisait Thor sur le monde des Hommes mais il allait avoir besoin de lui pour contrecarrer Apophis et il lui épargnait ainsi le voyage jusqu'à Asgard.

Il trouva facilement le musée et, en voyant le contrôle aux entrées, trouva de quelle façon reporter toute l'attention sur lui. L'instant d'après, les personnes aux alentours du musée Paul Getty eurent la surprise de voir s'avancer en sifflotant un bel homme seulement vêtu d'un pagne lâche qui laissait voir le haut de ses hanches roulantes.

\- Monsieur, vous ne pouvez pas rentrer ainsi. Je peux appeler la police pour indécence en public, vous savez ?

Il sourit de tous ses crocs à l'agent de sécurité qui recula de deux pas devant le sourire cruel que ce fut alors.

\- Pauvre de toi, roucoula Seth.

Et il le _traversa_ comme s'il n'y avait eu rien. L'homme émit un gémissement plaintif et tomba au sol en geignant de plus en plus fort, la bile lui remontant à la gorge.

\- Il ne faut pas rester sur mon chemin ! rit Seth en continuant sa route sans prêter attention ni à sa victime qui se tordait au sol en rendant le contenu de son estomac ni aux cris effrayés que son action avait engendré.

En vérité, si, il y prit garde mais fit comme si tel n'était pas le cas. Il s'amusait comme un fou. Malgré toute leur technologie - il était encore estomaqué de ce qu'ils appelaient Internet - et tous leurs savoirs, les Hommes étaient toujours aussi crédules et facilement terrifiés que deux millénaires plus tôt.

Seth gratifia chacune des caméras qu'il croisa d'un sourire condescendant et ses yeux brillèrent de plus de moqueries devant l'une d'elles. Il _le_ sentait derrière elle. Il eut un ou deux agents de sécurité idiots - ou courageux, au choix, pour lui, cela revenait au même - pour tenter de l'arrêter mais il ne fit que les traverser et continuer imperturbablement son chemin. Les murs subirent le même sort et il se retrouva rapidement devant l'écrin de verre qui contenait la relique. Son sourire devint si grand qu'il en déforma son visage - ou était-ce plutôt la gueule tombante de son masque qui altérait ses traits ?

Il ressortit du musée avec l'objet en main et le masque de l'animal séthien revêtu. Ce qu'il vit alors lui tira un aboiement de rire et il ouvrit ses bras en grand, en un geste de salut amical.

\- Salut à toi, Thor fils d'Odin ! Voilà longtemps que je n'ai vu le Foudroyant. J'ai hâte de jouer avec toi et l'Ombre qui approche.

Le tonnerre claqua en réponse.

* * *

Quelques précisions d'ordre mythique :

\- Oublions le fait qu'Osiris soit une figure divine apparue après Anubis, Horus, Seth et Râ. Je reprends le mythe qui fait de lui l'arrière-petit-fils de Râ (Râ = Tefnout/Chou = Geb/Nout = Osiris/Isis, Nephtys/Seth et Horus l'Ancien, mais oublions-le lui-aussi), le frère de Seth et le père d'Anubis. Sur ce dernier point, je prends comme référence le mythe où Seth transforma sa femme Nephtys en Isis - femme Osiris - pour le faire commettre un adultère ; adultère duquel naquit Anubis. Abandonné à a naissance par sa mère, qui craignait la réaction de Seth, il est recueilli par Isis et devient l'un de ses plus grands guerriers. Plus tard, quand Seth assassine Osiris, Anubis acquière les savoirs de l'embaumement et Râ permet à Osiris de renaître mais seulement pour régner dans le royaume des Morts. Horus doit ensuite récupérer le trône de son père en combattant Seth.

\- Seth est une divinité à forte tendance sexuelle et est bisexuel - il a une femme et des tendances homosexuelles. Cela est avéré, je n'ai rien inventé. D'un autre côté, il est stérile et certains mythes de son combat contre Horus parlent d'une castration (lui-même éborgnant Horus). L'idée est que le Chaos ne doit pas se répandre et donc il ne doit pas avoir de descendance.

\- J'ai oublié de le dire au chapitre précédent : Maât est la déesse personnifiant la justice. Lors de la pesée des cœurs, l'ib (le cœur spirituel) doit être plus léger que la plume de Maât pour aller dans la vie après la mort. Dans l'autre côté, Ammout la Grande Dévoreuse dévore l'âme pour qu'elle ne renaisse pas. Ces criminels sont dits des non êtres (comme Apophis). Anubis préside cette pesée et c'est pour cela que je le flanque d'Ammout.^^ Les trois animaux qui la compose sont le crocodile, le lion et l'hippopotame (dans cet ordre).

\- Concernant la roublardise d'Isis : la Magicienne a profité de la vieillesse d'Amon-Râ pour l'empoisonner et lui subtiliser son véritable nom. Or, en Egypte, les noms ont un pouvoir. C'est pour cela que les dieux et les pharaons ont une multiplicité de noms. En connaissant le nom d'Amon-Râ, Isis possède toute sa Puissance.

\- Petites anecdotes : Inpou est l'un des noms égyptiens d'Anubis, il signifie "jeune chien" ; Anubis est du grec et signifie "celui qui est couché", renvoyant à sa position couchée quand il est en chien/chacal. Si j'ai placé Osiris, Isis et Anubis à gauche, ce n'est pas pour rien. La gauche est lié à la mort en Egypte : l'Ouest est le royaume des Morts, les Occidentaux sont les Morts, les tombeaux se trouvent sur la rive gauche du Nil,... Osiris est bien vert de peau et fait bien 3m. On le sait car, pour le tuer, Seth fit construire un magnifique coffre à sa mesure (de 3m donc), le promit à celui qui y entrerait et il fut le seul à y entrer. Seth et ses conjurés le fermèrent sur lui et le jetèrent au Nil.

Quelques précisions liées à Marvel :

\- Seth prit le pouvoir sur l'Héliopolis a un moment donné, enfermant tous les autres dieux. J'ai pris le parti de placer cette trahison après la première (la mythique où il tue Osiris et prend son trône sur Terre) pour des raisons chronologiques. Odin et Thor sont censés le défaire : or Thor serait trop jeune (si l'on se réfère à sa certaine jeunesse des films) s'il s'agissait de la trahison mythique.

\- Loki et Thor ne sont jamais allés s'instruire sur l'Héliopolis. Ceci est une pure invention de ma part.


	3. Chapitre II : Cauchemar de Néant

Merci de me suivre. Je suis vraiment motivée sur cette fanfic ! ^^

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Chapitre II : Cauchemar de Néant**

 ** _Midgard - Malibu : Musée Paul Getty_**

Thor maintenait difficilement un couvercle sur sa colère qu'il sentait bouillir en lui et réchauffer ses veines. Lorsqu'il était arrivé devant les portes de Paul Getty, cela avait été pour trouver une foule apeurée et un agent gémissant dans son propre vomis. Il ne savait pas exactement ce que la magie pernicieuse de Seth lui avait fait mais il doutait que l'homme ait reçu un tel châtiment pour une grave faute. Juste devait-il s'être trouvé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

Seth distribuait la douleur sans la moindre hésitation. Il n'avait jamais eu de pitié pour ceux qui l'encombraient et, à ce que Thor se rappelait, le dieu égyptien considérait les Humains comme des insectes. S'ils lui étaient utiles, il les utilisait, s'ils lui étaient pénibles, il les jetait hors de son chemin. Un tel comportement était indigne de son rang. Thor allait le lui rappeler en le vainquant, l'enchaînant à nouveau et le ramenant devant le Père de Toutes Choses.

\- Je suis ici pour vous aider, mon brave. Calmez votre esprit, dit-il à l'agent de sécurité en s'agenouillant près de lui pour le tourner sur le côté, lui évitant de s'étouffer dans sa propre bile. Ses comparses avaient été trop affolés pour lui venir en aide. Pas que Thor leur en tienne beaucoup rigueur : lorsque Seth déclenchait le Chaos, fuir était souvent la meilleure option.

Un rire honnis lui fit grincer des dents et il se redressa en serrant douloureusement le manche de Mjöllnir. En face de lui, le surplombant du haut des marches, Seth le regardait avec un mélange de joie malsaine et de folie.

Le tonnerre s'agita dans le ciel, miroir de son agitation interne.

\- Je ne te rends pas ton salut, fils de Geb ! tonna Thor en réponse. Il m'aurait plu de ne plus voir ta face monstrueuse jusqu'à la Fin. Les Nornes ne m'auront pas été agréables cette fois-ci, car te voici devant moi.

Un éclair claqua près d'eux et le gémissement de l'agent lui rappela qu'il restait des civils dans les environs. Il respira calmement, pour apaiser sa colère, et leva la main pour allumer le communicateur qu'il avait pensé à prendre. Il était étonnamment encore fonctionnel, malgré l'électricité ambiante - certainement un gadget de Stark.

 _« Evacuez les vôtres, mes amis. Si combat il doit y avoir, la foudre tombera sur la terre et le sable sera tempête. Je ne veux pas qu'un Humain soit pris dans la tourmente. »_

 _« Thor, il faut savoir pourquoi il est là ! Parlez avant de frapper. »_ lui ordonna sèchement Captain America et il comprit que son silence commençait à abuser de la patience de ses coéquipiers.

 _« Il parlera, que cela soit avant ou après sa défaite. »_

 _« A quoi bon si vous détruisez la ville ? Thor, posez Mjöllnir et essayez de régler cela à l'amiable. »_

 _« Impossible. Pas avec Seth. »_

 _« C'est un ordre. »_ siffla Steve. Pris d'agacement, Thor jeta le communicateur au sol, sourd aux appels du Capitaine.

\- Tu n'as guère grandi, commenta Seth avec amusement. Il était descendu des marches de l'entrée du musée et se tenait devant lui, à seulement quelques pas, le regardant sans faire un geste.

\- Cette affaire ne nous concerne que toi et moi, gronda Thor en réduisant les pas qui les séparaient. Malgré son entêtement, les paroles de Steve s'étaient faufilées dans son esprit et il n'attaqua pas de suite.

\- Que viens-tu faire sur Midgard, Fratricide ? La Terre est sous ma protection et je la défendrai.

\- Mon Chaos n'est pas une menace pour Midgard, lui assura Seth. A cela, Thor haussa un sourcil dubitatif.

\- Combien de larmes parsèment déjà ton chemin ?

\- Beaucoup, certainement. Les Hommes sont fragiles tant dans leurs corps que dans leurs cœurs. Mais le Chaos n'est pas ce qui est le plus à craindre.

\- Assez de palabres ! cria Thor. Parle et sois prompt. Ma patience arrive à sa limite.

Seth leva les mains en un geste apaisant. Ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée soudaine d'Iron Man qui se posa près de l'agent de sécurité qui avait rampé le plus loin d'eux que ses forces lui permettaient.

\- C'est le dernier civil dans les environs, dit-il en prenant l'homme dans ses bras métalliques. Le casque rouge et doré se tourna vers Thor.

\- Ne détruis pas Malibu, Point Break. Ma demeure est encore en réparation.

Puis il décolla pour mener l'agent de sécurité loin des deux dieux qui se faisaient face sous un ciel de plus en plus noir.

\- Amusants coéquipiers. Midgard a bien évoluée ces derniers siècles. Mais cela ne suffira pas. Ils tomberont comme des mouches lorsqu'Il sera là.

\- Qui donc, Seth ?! De quels malheurs es-tu l'oiseau de mauvaises augures ?! cria Thor en dressant Mjöllnir contre lui. Ses cheveux dorés volaient autour de son visage, crépitant d'électricité, et le ciel était plus noir qu'en pleine nuit, recouvert de nuages charriés de foudre.

Seth fit la moue, désolé, et secoua la tête.

\- Tu n'es pas prêt à m'écouter, fils d'Odin. Quoi que je dise, tu ne me crois pas. Tu déformes mes propos par la haine que tu me voues. Il te faut calmer ta colère. Loki m'aurait écouté plus sagement. Il a toujours eu un esprit plus avisé et intéressant que le tien…

\- Ne prononces pas son nom ! hurla Thor dont la douleur venait de s'ajouter à la colère. Seth comprit qu'il avait fait une erreur, et poussé à bout le dieu du Tonnerre, et il sauta en arrière, prêt à soutenir l'assaut qui allait venir.

Thor appela à lui le pouvoir de Mjöllnir, le tonnerre vrombit et les éclairs s'agglutinèrent autour de son corps. Ses yeux en devinrent d'un bleu électrique et Seth recula d'un pas, légèrement intimidé. Cela ne dura qu'un infime instant puis le dieu retrouva son sourire condescendant.

\- Viens à moi, Foudroyant, dit-il en faisant apparaître son khépesh et son sceptre Ouas. La bouche de Thor se tordit sous un rictus.

\- Tu ravaleras ton vœu lorsque la tempête sera venue.

Et il relâcha toute la puissance électrique condensée autour de lui.

Cela aurait dû être un feu d'artifice de tonnerre et d'éclairs qui auraient avalé le dieu chaotique et l'aurait mâté. Mais toutes ces années de scellement lui avaient fait oublier la Puissance de son vis-à-vis, et surtout sa nature.

Car Seth était maître des calamités. Or, dans le pays du Fleuve Sacré, la tempête en était une particulièrement redoutée.

Seth n'était pas resté tranquille devant lui alors qu'il préparait son attaqua par présomption ou imprudence. Il avait attendu, patiemment, le moment précis où il relâcherait la tempête de son emprise. Et sa magie était assez précise et rapide pour agir dans cet infime laps de temps.

Tout entier dans sa colère, Thor l'avait tout simplement oublié.

\- NOOOON !

Seul un ricanement, qui lui fut audible malgré la tourmente, lui répondit alors que Seth capturait la tempête et la soumettait à son emprise. Thor fut soudain vidé de toute énergie et de tout pouvoir, impuissant et vaincu par sa propre témérité.

Mais il resta droit et fier devant le dieu égyptien qui lévitait à quelques centimètres du sol, les éclairs de la tempête qu'il avait mâté convergeant vers la tête de son sceptre Ouas et vrombissant à la pointe de son khépesh. Les yeux de sang rougissaient d'un feu malsain et il frissonna devant eux. Quelle folie avait donc pris Amon-Râ de défaire tant de sceaux ? La vieillesse avait-elle fait oublier au vieux roi de l'Héliopolis le Chaos qu'apportait le dieu relâché qui le vainquait si aisément ?

\- Allons donc, fils d'Odin, ronronna gaiement Seth. Il pencha la tête sur le côté, ses longues oreilles tombant, en une comédie d'attendrissement.

\- Croyais-tu vraiment qu'en une région aussi sèche et chaude, tu puisses obtenir une tempête qui t'obéisses ? Tu règnes sur les tempêtes humides, fils d'Odin, mais les tempêtes arides sont miennes.

Un sourire plein de crocs déchira la gueule de l'animal séthien.

\- Sois heureux que je veuilles juste t'instruire et non te tuer.

\- Que comptes-tu fa… !

La tempête qui se déchaîna sur lui avala ses mots avant qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase. Frappé de plein fouet par la fournaise et le sable qui se mêlaient aux éclairs, il fut violemment projeté en arrière jusqu'à s'écraser contre un mur. Des points dansaient devant ses yeux et sa vision s'obscurcissait mais, ne voulant pas abandonner la lutte, il appela à lui Mjöllnir qui lui avait échappé lors de l'éjection. Il entendit le son chantant du marteau alors qu'il le rejoignait.

Mais le noir le happa avant qu'il ne puisse refermer sa main dessus.

* * *

\- Tête de bourrique ! s'exclama Steve lorsqu'il parut évident, après plusieurs appels sans réponse, que Thor s'était débarrassé de son communicateur.

\- Je crains qu'on ne puisse pas le raisonner lorsqu'il est ainsi, lui dit Bruce pour l'apaiser. Steve hocha la tête et soupira en passant une main dans ses cheveux. La situation dérapait avant même qu'ils ne soient arrivés sur les lieux.

\- Pire qu'un dieu déchaîné avec une armée d'aliens ? Deux dieux hors de contrôle prêts à s'entre déchirer en pleine ville, marmonna Clint qui s'efforçait de poser l'appareil pris dans les vents violents que la tempête appelée par Thor avait déclenché. Il visait une place assez grande pour l'accueillir et le Quinjet était presque posé en douceur lorsqu'une bourrasque particulièrement forte le décala sur la droite. Son aile s'encastra dans le bâtiment et les alarmes fusèrent de toutes parts.

Natasha jura en russe quand la ceinture de sécurité manqua de l'étrangler, Bruce grimaça sous la soudaine violence de sons et Steve se trouva soulagé d'avoir pensé à rester assis et attaché. Clint leur adressa un immense sourire.

\- Arrivé à destination, les amis ! Et en un seul morceau, soyons-en heureux.

\- Pries pour que l'immeuble ne nous tombe pas dessus, siffla Natasha en détachant les courroies qui la maintenaient. Clint se pencha en avant pour voir par l'hublot et haussa les épaules.

\- Ça m'a l'air de tenir.

Il croisa le regard sombre de sa coéquipière et grimaça.

\- Plus l'instant tout de moins.

Steve se leva de son siège et regarda du côté de Banner.

\- Restez ici. Je ne pense pas qu'on ait besoin d'un Code Vert pour le moment.

\- Il n'est pas besoin d'envenimer la situation avec un Hulk, lui répondit Bruce en s'installant aux commandes pour vérifier l'emplacement de Tony. Les capteurs indiquaient qu'Iron Man se trouvaient dans le musée Paul Getty.

\- J.A.R.V.I.S., comment tient l'armure de Tony ?

 _« Elle tient le choc, Docteur. Mais il ne faut pas que l'exposition à de si violents éléments se poursuive trop longtemps. La coque a déjà subi 46% de dégâts. »_

A ces mots, Steve alluma son communicateur.

 _« Stark. Revenez au Quinjet dès que possible. »_

Il sortit de l'appareil et les deux espions rejoignirent dehors leur Capitaine qui s'échinait à entendre ce que Tony lui disait malgré le bruit assourdissant qui brouillait les communications.

\- Stark procède à l'évacuation ! cria-t-il pour se faire entendre. Au même moment, Iron Man apparut de nulle part et manqua de s'écraser sur eux. L'homme qu'il transportait se dégagea vivement et partit en courant sans même le remercier.

\- De rien, ronchonna l'ingénieur en se redressant. Ce fut un plaisir.

Il se tourna vers ses coéquipiers et indiqua l'endroit d'où il venait.

\- Il reste un gars près des deux dieux aliens. Thor s'énerve de plus en plus. Je peux le comprendre vue la tête horrible de l'autre gars - une sorte de chien au nez tombant - mais je vais avoir du mal à y aller. J'ai manqué de me prendre un éclair ya pas cinq minutes.

\- Ils vont finir par détruire Malibu !

Steve frappa d'énervement la paroi du Quinjet. Ils étaient les Avengers, ils avaient vaincu une armée de conquérants extraterrestres mais ils étaient _impuissants_ devant l'ampleur du pouvoir de deux êtres que leurs ancêtres avaient nommé des dieux.

\- Pas d'inquiétude, Cap'. On gère, comme d'habitude, lui lança Tony avant de redécoller après avoir initialisé un itinéraire plus ou moins sûr dans la tourmente pour aller chercher le dernier civil qui restait.

\- Comment _comme d'habitude_ ? s'exclama Steve en ouvrant les bras , agacé de ne rien trouver à faire pour arrêter tout ce foutoir.

\- Les nuages se concentrent. Thor libère le ciel.

Steve se retourna vers Clint et leva les yeux vers l'endroit qu'il fixait. Comme l'archer l'avait fait remarquer, le ciel au-dessus d'eux retrouvait une teinte plus douce. L'immeuble d'à côté était haut et dominait les alentours.

Steve reposa les yeux sur l'archer.

\- Vous avez de quoi les arrêter ?

\- Oh ! allons, Cap'. J'ai une flèche pour tout et n'importe quoi.

Natasha pouffa en remarquant l'air peu convaincu de leur Capitaine.

\- Je vous assure, Captain, il a de tout. Même des flèches boomerang.

\- Des flèches boomerang… Mais à quoi peuvent-elles bien servir ? demanda Steve qui devait s'avouer amusé malgré la situation quelque peu catastrophique dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Clint lui sourit.

\- Vous seriez surpris, Cap'.

Puis il décocha une flèche-grappin sur le toit de l'immeuble qui l'y amena en quelques secondes. Dès qu'il fut en hauteur, il prit conscience de l'ampleur de la situation et cria rapidement dans le communicateur tout en prenant une nouvelle flèche.

 _« Ya un gros truc qui se prépare, les gars. Rentrez dans le Quinjet, attendez Tony et barricadez-vous dedans. Je crois que ça va tonner. »_

 _« Et toi ? »_ lui demanda Natasha et il y avait juste une petite craquelure dans sa voix pour le renseigner sur son inquiétude.

 _« J'vais m'attacher et attendre que ça passe. Dès qu'ils auront fini, j'aurais une ouverture. »_

 _« Ne te rates pas, Hawkeye. »_

 _« Tu m'as déjà vu rater un tir, franchement ? »_ répliqua Clint, indigné qu'elle remette en cause ses capacités. Un petit rire lui répondit et il sourit doucement en se collant derrière un mur, vérifiant la solidité de l'attache qui l'y maintenait.

Le vent souffla soudainement avec plus de force et les éclairs fusèrent avec un bruit de tonnerre vers la figure de Thor qui levait Mjöllnir au ciel. Clint souffla et se colla davantage au mur, soudain peu rassuré par son manque d'épaisseur.

\- Ça va mal, gémit l'archer alors que la tempête éclatait. L'immeuble fut violemment secoué, comme sous l'effet d'un impact à sa base, et le vent hurla autour de lui, se déchaînant avec violence. Puis, d'un coup, comme si l'on avait appuyé sur un interrupteur, tout cessa et les nuages s'étiolèrent. Il faisait juste affreusement chaud, une chaleur qui gorgeait l'air et prenait à la gorge.

Clint n'attendit pas davantage pour couper la corde et se précipiter au bord du toit, l'arc déjà armé. Ce qu'il vit le tétanisa un court instant : le dieu égyptien lévitait, ivre de pouvoir, et regardait dédaigneusement Mjöllnir qui gisait à terre. Thor n'était nulle part en vue mais l'archer devinait qu'il devait se trouver juste en dessous de lui et être à l'origine des secousses qui avaient ébranlé l'immeuble.

\- Enfoiré, murmura Clint en lâchant sa flèche qui fila, silencieuse, vers le dieu égyptien, se transformant en un filet estampillé Stark - qui lui avait assuré pouvoir capturer Loki s'il revenait. Mais sa seconde d'hésitation avait été de trop. Le dieu leva la tête vers lui et il sut qu'il l'avait raté.

Le filet s'entortilla bel et bien à l'emplacement du dieu mais il s'était déjà téléporté avant qu'il ne l'atteigne.

Clint jura et ralluma son communicateur.

 _« La cible s'est échappée… Je déteste la magie. Thor est à terre. Je descends voir comment il va. »_

Il arriva près de leur coéquipier tombé en même tant qu'Iron Man et ils se précipitèrent à ses côtés dans le même mouvement affolé. Thor était livide et respirait faiblement. Son plastron avait fondu sous la force de l'éclair qui l'avait frappé et une horrible odeur de brûlé s'élevait de ses chairs malmenées.

\- J.A.R.V.I.S., préviens le Docteur Cho. Et dis à Bruce de préparer les premiers soins. Notre dieu s'est fait frire le ventre.

* * *

 ** _Subconscient de Thor_**

Thor savait qu'il rêvait. Il devait rêver. Sinon, comment pourrait-il être tombé inconscient aux pieds d'un bâtiment humain sur l'une de leurs villes en Midgard et se réveiller devant l'Yggdrasil ? Quant à savoir pourquoi il rêvait de l'Arbre Cosmique, cela était autre chose. Mais il ne pouvait pas rester là. Seth courrait encore dans la nature et il devait l'arrêter avant qu'il ne déclenche un Chaos si grand qu'il ne pourrait rien y faire.

Il se détourna de la vision de l'Yggdrasil et se concentra pour retourner à l'éveil.

 _A… l'… ai… ! e… Pi… ié… ! A… Se… ou… !_

Les murmures le firent se retourner et son souffle se bloqua. L'Yggdrasil, si beau et resplendissant un instant plus tôt, était désormais la proie d'un feu flamboyant sombrement et ses branches pendaient misérablement, rongées par quelques maléfices noirâtres qui avançaient inexorablement vers son cœur. Une masse sombre étranglait l'Arbre de sa noirceur et se resserrait de plus en plus. Le tronc d'Yggdrasil craquait et gémissait sous son assaut.

 _A… l'… aid… ! … Pi… tié… ! Au… Se… cou… !_

Thor se prit la tête dans ses mains et se secoua pour se réveiller, en pure perte. Une main invisible l'attrapa soudain et le traîna de force en avant, sourde à son expiration indignée. Il se retrouva aux racines de l'Yggdrasil et il tangua en arrière devant l'horreur de la vision qu'il eut alors à supporter. Les racines de l'Arbre tombaient en cendres et le dragon Nidhögg gisait près de la troisième racine, éventré, ses os blancs mis à nu, dévoré par une quelconque créature qui s'était avérée plus sombre et plus forte que lui.

 _A l'aide !... Pitié !... Au secours !..._

Les appels étaient plus prégnants maintenant qu'il tendait l'oreille pour les entendre. Ils semblaient venir de partout à la fois et il comprit avec horreur que tel était le cas : c'était l'ensemble des Neuf Royaumes qui gémissait de désespoir.

Sa première pensée fut pour ses amis de Midgard et sa chère Jane. Les mortels ne possédaient pas les armes, ni les connaissances, pour faire face à une horreur assez grande pour tuer le Dévoreur des Racines et plonger l'Arbre dans les affres de la Mort.

\- J'arrive, mes amis ! Vous ne ferez pas face seuls à ce… cette Ombre !

Il ne savait pas qui ou quoi les attaquait. Et il craignait de ne pas être à la hauteur pour l'affronter. Il était seul, désarmé, et la route vers Midgard lui semblait si longue. La main invisible l'arrêta dans son élan, prenant une nouvelle fois le contrôle de son esprit, et il sut qu'il ne rêvait pas de lui-même, que cette vision lui était imposée par quelqu'un. Mais par qui ? Pourquoi ? Pour quels desseins ?

Il l'ignorait. Il ne s'en souvenait plus. Tout ce qu'il entendait, c'étaient ces hurlements de désespoir qui s'élevaient des Neuf Royaumes.

Et soudain, Muspellheim explosa - il crut discerner une bête énorme qui engloutissait le cœur du monde - ses flammes incandescentes léchèrent le tronc de l'Yggdrasil et s'élancèrent vers Jötunheim. Dans un craquement sinistre, Nilfheim se détacha de l'Yggdrasil et chut dans le Néant avant d'être rattrapé par la bête monstrueuse qui l'engloutit d'un claquement de mâchoire.

\- Assez ! Cela suffit ! s'époumona Thor, en vain. Il ne pouvait que regarder, impuissant, la bête remonter vers Jötunheim, son corps sinueux glissant entre les flammes, et détruire le monde des Jötnar sans que leur glace éternelle ne leur soit d'aucun secours. Swärtalfheim, Vanaheim, Helheim et Alfheim subirent le même sort, sans qu'aucune de leur résistance ne puisse l'arrêter, et la bête continuait toujours d'avancer.

Thor devait arrêter cela. Avant que la bête ne se décide à attaquer Midgard ou Asgard.

\- Viens à moi, Mjöllnir ! Ou que tu sois, réponds à mon appel ! Je suis Thor, fils d'Odin, protecteur des Neuf Royaumes !

 _« Toute ta force ne suffira pas contre Lui. Mais montre-moi. Essaie. »_ souffla une voix cynique dans sa tête et il s'étouffa en reconnaissant le timbre de Seth.

\- Où es-tu, Démon ? gronda-t-il en se tournant sur lui-même. Mais Seth n'était qu'un effleurement aux marges de son esprit et il ricana en se retirant.

 _« Allez, montre-moi, fils d'Odin, ton désespoir. S'il s'avère assez fort, peut-être pourrons-nous vaincre. »_

\- Reste ici !

L'emprise de la main invisible s'était affaiblie et Thor en profita pour bondir en avant, main tendue vers l'ombre de Seth. Mais le dieu égyptien disparut complètement avec un dernier sourire.

 _« Montre-moi. »_

La rage de Thor éclata en des hurlements qui couvrirent le désespoir des Neuf Royaumes et soudain Mjöllnir fut à sa main et il volait vers Asgard. Le Père de Toutes Choses saurait certainement comment arrêter cette horreur.

Mais ce fut le désespoir qui l'accueillit. Le Bifröst était en ruines, brisé en plusieurs morceaux épars, ses couleurs chatoyantes ternies à jamais.

\- NON ! s'écria Thor en se posant dans la salle que gardait Heimdall. Mais le Gardien n'était nulle part en vue. Cela ne voulait dire qu'une chose : le Roi l'avait appelé à lui. Thor ne s'attarda pas et courut hors de la salle du Bifröst. Dans sa précipitation, il manqua de s'aplatir par terre en se prenant le pied dans quelque chose de mou et chaud.

Le regard vide d'un eihenjar le dévisagea et il lui sembla y lire un reproche muet. Déglutissant, Thor reprit sa route, son cœur s'alourdissant d'avantage devant chaque cadavre. Et il n'y avait pas que des eihenjar mais également des valkyrjur dont les ailes arrachées baignaient dans le sang.

Arriver au Palais lui sembla prendre une éternité. Heimdall tenait les portes de la salle du trône. Ses yeux aveugles étaient levés, comme s'il avait regardé dans les yeux une bête énorme, et la peur était ancrée son visage.

\- Mon ami, gémit Thor en tendant une main tremblante pour fermer les yeux du Gardien mort. Sa main se serra compulsivement sur le manche de Mjöllnir et il fit face aux portes dorées. Quoi qu'il l'attende derrière, il se devait d'y aller. Il carra les épaules et poussa les portes de la main.

L'odeur de sang l'assaillit si soudainement qu'il tangua en arrière et laissa la porte lui échapper. Elle alla claquer contre le mur mais le son ne lui tira pas même un frémissement. Il était figé par la douleur.

La salle du trône avait été le lieu d'une bataille acharnée et d'une défaite qui ne pouvait être reniée.

Hogun avait été tué par sa propre masse qui, enfoncée dans son crâne, avait répandu sur le sol cervelle et os. Völstagg était empalé sur sa hache et presque coupé en deux par la force qui l'avait envoyé dessus. Fandral était tombé en douceur, contre un mur, son fleuret toujours en main, le torse déchiré par une multitudes de griffes.

Thor expira bruyamment et se força à entrer dans la salle.

Sif s'était vaillamment battue. Elle était entourée des cadavres de ses ennemis, des sortes de créatures animales hybrides, ne ressemblant à rien hormis à des monstres créés pour tuer. Thor n'en avait jamais vu de semblable.

Il se baissa sur le cadavre de son amie et caressa doucement ses cheveux.

\- Que les Nornes me prennent en pitié. Est-ce donc mon destin ? Vivre pour voir les Neuf Royaumes choir ?

Il soupira longuement et osa enfin lever les yeux vers le trône. Sleipnir était resté près d'Odin jusqu'à la fin. Ses huit pattes brisées, sa robe grise salie par le sang, il gisait sur les marches du trône, en une ultime défense de son maître. Thor eut un pincement au cœur ; Sleipnir était né de son frère.

Et alors il sut que tout était perdu. Car le Père de Toutes Choses était assis sur son trône, le cœur percé par Gungnir.

Il tomba à genoux et hurla. Encore. Jusqu'à s'en briser la voix.

\- Lève-toi, claqua dans son dos une voix froide et familière. Un long frisson secoua tout son corps et des éclairs crépitèrent autour de Mjöllnir.

\- Oui. Arrête de t'apitoyer et lève-toi, il te faut brandir Mjöllnir, faire vrombir la tempête. Debout, Thor ! Tout n'est pas fini. Un dernier combat, pour tenter d'arrêter l'Ombre qui approche.

Thor se releva et fit lentement face à son interlocuteur.

\- Loki…

Le sourire habituel - agaçant - lui répondit.

\- Au combat, dit Loki.

Thor voulut s'élancer, le prendre dans ses bras, s'enivrer de sa présence, si vivante alors que tout le monde était mort. Mais le noir le happa soudain, sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire, et il se retrouva ailleurs. Dans un ailleurs si sombre et dénué de toutes choses qu'il lui semblait être le dernier être vivant à exister.

\- Th…o…r…

La voix ténue le frappa comme un ouragan dans le silence qui l'entourait. Il leva vivement la tête et haleta d'horreur en voyant son frère, battu, ensanglanté, bras et jambes étendus en croix, maintenu dans la masse sombre qui les entourait. La vie le quittait à mesure que son sang gouttait et que sa magie lui était volée.

\- Loki ! cria Thor et il bondit en avant, une seule pensée en tête, sauver son petit frère.

\- Il est trop tard, dit Seth dans son dos. Vois ton désespoir, fils d'Odin. Car le Serpent approche.

Deux yeux rougeoyants tranchèrent les ténèbres et la terreur le saisit si brusquement qu'il en lâcha Mjöllnir. La bête énorme qui avait avalé les Neuf Royaumes fusa hors des ombres et sa gorge sans fond l'engloutit, le vouant au Néant.

Il cessa d'exister.

* * *

 ** _Midgard - Tour Avengers_**

\- NOOOON !

Helen Cho bondit de son siège quand le hurlement de pure terreur jaillit de la forme prostrée de Thor. Ou plutôt du corps convulsé du dieu qui agitait frénétiquement sa main. Mjöllnir jaillit des murs pour répondre à l'appel de son maître et Cho dut vivement s'écarter des appareils électroniques qui grésillèrent violemment avant de s'éteindre, plongeant la Tour dans la nuit.

Dans le noir, Cho entendit plus qu'elle ne vit Thor se calmer et retomber sur le lit de l'infirmerie dans un bruit mat. La respiration du dieu était rapide et entrecoupée de sanglots.

Les lumières se rallumèrent sous l'action rapide de J.A.R.V.I.S. et la jeune femme put voir qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée : le dieu du tonnerre pleurait et gémissait comme un enfant effrayé.

\- Thor, murmura-t-elle doucement en osant poser une main rassurante sur son épaule. La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit soudainement avec frappas et un Clint Barton affolé, certainement réveillé par le bruit, ses cheveux ébouriffés le démontrant, fut à leurs côtés.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tout s'est éteint soudainement.

Elle vit ses yeux s'emplir d'interrogations - et de peur - devant le spectacle de Thor en pleurs.

\- Il a fait un… cauchemar, répondit-elle, sachant qu'elle abordait les mêmes yeux. Natasha et Steve les rejoignirent et se figèrent lorsqu'ils virent Thor.

\- Bruce est parti se calmer, les informa Steve parce qu'il se sentait devoir dire quelque chose. Cela faisait sens. Thor dormait depuis trois jours sans même frémir d'un cheveux et là, d'un coup, sans prévenir, il se mettait à hurler et à faire griller la Tour.

\- Le système se réinitialise. Heureusement que vous êtes dans ma Tour. Mais n'empêche, Point Break, faudrait arrêter avec les éclairs. Oh !

Tony s'arrêta et cligna des yeux.

\- Un dieu qui cauchemarde. Plutôt impressionnant et dangereux.

Il coula un regard vers ses murs défoncés par la course de Mjöllnir.

\- Laissez-moi m'occuper de lui, leur dit le docteur Cho en les poussant dehors. Elle doutait que Thor apprécie être vu aussi faible par ses coéquipiers et ils durent se dire la même chose car ils sortirent sans protester. Une fois seule avec le dieu toujours sanglotant, Helen se gratta la nuque, indécise, puis se résolue à aller chercher un verre d'eau.

\- Thor, appela-t-elle. Elle manqua de faire tomber le verre tellement elle sursauta lorsqu'il se tourna vers elle d'un mouvement vif. Ses yeux bleus étaient cernés de rouge et ses cheveux collés à sa peau par sa sueur.

\- Les Neuf Royaumes sont morts, croassa-t-il en la regardant comme s'il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle lui tendit le verre d'eau.

\- Un cauchemar. Buvez, cela vous calmera.

Il la remercia du bout des lèvres et but le verre d'une traite. Son torse se soulevait encore sous de rapides respirations mais il ne pleurait plus.

\- Les Neuf Royaumes vont mourir, dit-il en se levant et elle se précipita vers lui lorsqu'il tangua et manqua de s'affaler à terre, se rattrapant de justesse aux montants du lit.

\- Vous devriez rester au lit.

\- Je n'ai que trop dormi ! s'exclama-t-il en la repoussant le plus doucement qu'il put dans son état d'énervement. Ou plutôt d'affolement, comprit-elle en croisant ses yeux hantés. Qu'avait-il donc bien pu voir pour le mettre dans cet état ?

\- Les Neuf Royaumes vont mourir. Non, pire ! Ils vont cesser d'exister. Je dois me lever et combattre.

Il carra les épaules et sortit vaillamment de l'infirmerie. Elle le suivit sans dire un mot et l'observa faire face à ses coéquipiers inquiets qui étaient juste sortis et attendaient sur le pas de la porte des nouvelles.

\- Je vais avoir besoin de votre aide, leur annonça-t-il d'une voix humble, la tête et le torse penchés en une forme de supplique silencieuse. Les autres Avengers s'entreregardèrent avec surprise et inquiétude et Steve s'avança vers Thor pour poser une main sur son épaule.

\- Notre aide est votre, Thor. Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Le Serpent vient, souffla Thor et il trembla en se souvenant de sa vision. Il déglutit et leva le regard vers ses amis qui le regardaient sans comprendre. Alors il répéta.

\- Le Serpent vient. Il est la Non Existence, le Néant, le Vide. Il n'est rien et pourtant il vient. Les Neuf Royaumes tomberont et cesseront d'exister si le Serpent arrive à les avaler.

\- Que pouvons faire contre ce… Serpent ? demanda Tony qui ne paraissait pas vraiment croire aux dires du dieu.

\- Nous devons empêcher son invocation, mortels.

Ils sursautèrent tous et se tournèrent vers Seth. Le dieu leur sourit et leva la main, plaquant au sol les armes que Natasha et Clint s'apprêtaient à dégainer contre lui. Thor ne fit pas un geste pour l'attaquer, malgré qu'il ait Mjöllnir en main.

Seth le salua d'un mouvement de la tête.

\- Tu es prêt à écouter, fils d'Odin.

* * *

Notes :

\- Le khépesh est une arme égyptienne, d'origine hyskos. La moitié de la lame est recourbée en demi-cercle. Le mieux est d'aller voir une image si vous ne visualisez pas. Petit détail : le khépesh de Seth n'est pas en bronze mais en or (c'est un dieu, après tout, il peut se le permettre).

\- Le sceptre Ouas est un bâton formé d'une longue tige terminée au sommet par une tête d'oiseau (ou de chien) et en bas par une fourche à deux dents ressemblant à des racines car il avait le pouvoir de faire communiquer le monde du haut (le céleste, le divin, le soleil) avec le monde du bas (le terrestre). Il est indissociable de la croix Ankh car ils représentent l'énergie venant du soleil et sont complémentaires. Les dieux sont représentés avec ce sceptre - et la croix Ankh - car ils sont dépositaires de la force créatrice. Ici, c'est bien évidemment un symbole de puissance et un outil pour canaliser la magie.


	4. Chapitre III : Révélations

Je suis affreusement en retard. On ne me changera pas, ma Muse est si difficile parfois. Et il y a la recherche d'un boulot saisonnier et ses débuts. Et la chaleur.

Mais voilà la suite. Pour prévenir, c'est à partir de ce chapitre que cette fanfic tombe dans l'UA. Vous deviez vous en douter : Loki va avoir un rôle à jouer.

Comme de toujours, notes en bas de page.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Chapitre III : Révélations**

 ** _Midgard - Tour des Avengers_**

Un silence tendu succéda aux paroles de Seth. Thor ne disait rien ; le visage baissé, il serrait le manche de Mjöllnir et ses yeux restaient obstinément fixés sur le sol. Les autres Avengers le regardaient avec inquiétude et indécision. Leurs yeux oscillaient entre le dieu égyptien qui avait fait soudainement irruption dans la Tour, déjouant ses défenses avec une facilité déconcertante, et leur compagnon d'armes immobile et silencieux.

\- Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? finit par demander Natasha, tranchant le silence par son ton sec. Dans son coin, Tony, pour une fois silencieux, pianotait rapidement sur son StarkPhone, certainement en train de préparer un plan de défense avec J.A.R.V.I.S., à l'abri du regard du dieu égyptien. Du moins le pensait-il. Mais Thor savait que Seth avait remarqué son manège. Il devait agir au plus vite avant que la situation ne dérape.

\- Mes amis ! dit-il en s'avançant vers eux, paume tendue en une tentative de les calmer. Il me faut l'écouter. Veuille vous plaire de le laisser parler.

Ils échangèrent quelques regards entre eux puis Steve hocha de la tête et les deux espions se détendirent à l'ordre du Capitaine. Tony rangea son StarkPhone en remettant ses mains dans ses poches et se dirigea vers la sortie de la pièce.

\- Je vais voir Bruce, pour le prévenir, histoire de ne pas avoir un Hulk enragé. Sauf, évidemment, si Monsieur le dieu égyptien a décidé de faire des siennes. Dans tel cas, je lâcherai Hulk sur lui.

Son regard sévère s'attarda sur Seth qui le salua d'un mouvement de tête, un sourire ironique aux lèvres.

\- Parle et sois prompt, ordonna Thor en croisant les bras. Seth secoua la tête.

\- Nous n'allons pas nous expliquer dans un couloir.

\- Allons dans le salon commun, décida Steve en commençant à s'y diriger. Ses coéquipiers lui emboitèrent le pas et Thor attrapa Seth au passage pour qu'ils les y suivent. Ils y retrouvèrent Tony et Bruce, le premier ayant rencontré le deuxième alors qu'il venait aux nouvelles, s'étant calmé. Le physicien se tendit visiblement à la vue de Seth mais Tony avait dû avoir le temps de lui parler puisqu'il ne verdit pas.

\- Parle maintenant, répéta Thor qui commençait à perdre sa patience. Les détails de son rêve lui revenaient sans cesse en tête et il n'était que peu disposé à se faire malmener par Seth plus longtemps.

Quoique le dieu égyptien ne soit guère disposé à cela.

\- As-tu aimé mon petit sort d'illusion, jeune prince ? demanda-t-il en ricanant ouvertement. Thor s'était résolu à ne pas lui sauter dessus avant qu'il n'ait craché ce qu'il savait mais ces mots le renvoyèrent devant les images de ses amis lacérés, de Sif morte à ses pieds, de son père embroché par sa propre lance et de son frère le suppliant de le sauver, lui qui avait encore échoué.

\- Damné démon ! jura-t-il en se jetant sur Seth qui lui décocha un magnifique sourire rempli de crocs. Il connaissait ce sourire… et ne fut donc pas surpris d'attraper du vide. Le dieu s'était téléporté sur le canapé, juste à côté du Capitaine qui y avait pris place pour l'écouter. Steve sursauta à la soudaine apparition du dieu et resta bêtement à le regarder alors qu'il lui souriait en _papillonnant_ des yeux.

\- Des muscles plutôt impressionnant, Capitaine. Surtout pour un Humain. Par Amon-Rê, cela est très appétissant !

\- Qu… quoi ?! s'écria Steve dont les joues venaient de virer au rouge. Un gloussement étranglé échappa à Tony qui se retrouva le phare de quatre paires de yeux agacés. Thor soupira en se prenant la tête dans la main. Si Seth commençait sa danse de séduction, ils en avaient pour la nuit.

\- Seth, peux-tu en venir au fait ?

\- J'aimerais aussi, renchérit Tony avec son insolence habituelle. Ou je vais devoir demander à J.A.R.V.I.S. de te mener dans une petite chambre "spéciale dieu encombrant".

Quoi que soit la réaction que l'ingénieur s'attendait à sa menace, ce ne fut certainement pas le regard lubrique que le dieu fit glisser sur lui. S'il ne perdit pas contenance comme le Capitaine tantôt, Thor pouvait lire une certaine surprise dans ses yeux. Et une touche d'espièglerie vaniteuse qui allait, sans aucun doute, le pousser à répondre à Seth.

\- Non point, Ami Stark !

Son éclat coupa l'ingénieur alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche. Tony lui adressa un regard surpris. - Ne lui répondez pas, Homme de métal. Ou quiconque est ou sera le jouet de ses avances. Seth n'a pas plus de morale que d'honneur.

\- Tu es dur avec moi, prince d'Asgard, rit Seth en s'appuyant nonchalamment sur le dossier du canapé. Thor haussa un sourcil en sa direction.

\- Dis-moi donc où j'ai tort, Démon du Désert ?

\- J'ai de l'honneur, Asgardien. Lorsque je donne ma parole, si ma parole on peut obtenir, je la tiens. Même Seth de l'Héliopolis ne peut rompre un serment.

Même si Thor doutait de cela, il décida de passer outre ses doutes et de reprendre le véritable sujet de la présente conversation.

\- Vas-tu enfin te décider à m'expliquer ce qu'il se trame ? Pourquoi es-tu libre ? Apophis vient-il vraiment ?

Le sourire de Seth tomba et ses traits se firent sérieux.

\- Tu réponds toi-même à ta question, prince. Apophis vient. Cela est sûr et ne peut être changé. Et Amon-Râ a décidé, il y fort longtemps, que je serai son protecteur contre le Serpent. Me voilà donc libre, exempt de sceaux, à nouveau envahi de Puissance et détenteur de ma magie.

\- Et que vas-tu en faire, Démon ? s'enquit Thor dont la foudre crépita autour de Mjöllnir. Vas-tu être sauveur ou destructeur ?

\- N'aies crainte, Foudroyant. Je me battrai contre le Serpent.

Les deux dieux se dévisagèrent, yeux dans les yeux, sans plus aucune moquerie ou colère, seulement deux Puissances qui se jaugeaient l'une l'autre. Ils durent y trouver ce qu'ils cherchaient car ils hochèrent tous deux la tête.

\- Si je récapitule, intervint soudain Tony. Un Serpent mythique, capable de terroriser des dieux, est en route vers la Terre. Et on doit empêcher son invocation. C'est donc qu'il n'est pas encore là. Bien. Comment on fait ça ?

L'ingénieur posait - enfin- la question qu'ils auraient tous dû poser depuis le début. Thor se tourna vers Seth et lui lança un regard appuyé. Le dieu égyptien sortit l'objet qu'il avait volé à Paul Getty et le balança vers Tony qui l'attrapa au vol.

\- Avec ça. Ou plutôt en empêchant les chiens d'Apophis de mettre la main dessus.

\- Mais alors, dit Clint qui pointait l'objet tenu par Tony, on a gagné avant même de commencer à se battre.

\- C'est un faux.

Le ton neutre de Seth claqua dans l'air et soudain l'objet craqua dans les mains de Tony et s'émietta en une multitude de petits bouts dorés qui disparurent avant de toucher le sol. Seth venait de disloquer le faux par la force de son regard ou de son esprit, nul dans la salle ne sut exactement comment.

\- Bien joué, commenta Clint. On aurait pu l'utiliser pour, j'sais pas, remplacer le vrai et faire style qu'il n'avait pas été repris.

Les Avengers se tournèrent vers Seth et réprimèrent un pas en arrière devant les yeux de sang qui brillaient d'une mauvaise lueur. Il n'y avait plus rien du dieu moqueur et salace de tantôt, il ne restait qu'un dieu dont la colère l'entourait d'une sombre aura.

\- Je n'aime pas que l'on me trompe, surtout de la part de _mortels_ , gronda-t-il et ce fut un bruit guttural, venu du fond de la gorge, plus un grognement que des paroles.

\- Quoique cela ne vous gêne pas vous, de tromper les autres.

Thor pivota son regard sur Tony avec un air qui conviendrait sûrement à un hiboux réveillé en plein jour. L'ingénieur venait-il réellement de titiller un dieu de la Puissance de Seth alors qu'il était déjà énervé ? Etait-il fou ?

Natasha et Steve lui posèrent la question à voix haute. Il répondit que le jury délibérait toujours et, qu'après tout, il était dans sa Tour et avait le droit de faire ce qui lui convenait. Et alors que ses coéquipiers secouaient la tête, devant ce qu'ils pensaient être de la folle bêtise, Seth éclata de rire, les surprenant tous. Pas assez toutefois pour que Thor loupe la détente que ce son induit dans les épaules de Tony ; l'ingénieur avait compris comment fonctionnait la bombe qu'était Seth et venait juste de la désamorcer avec brio.

\- J'aimerais savoir une chose, intervint soudain Bruce qui était resté jusqu'à silencieux et en retrait. A la tête que fit Seth, Thor comprit qu'il en était arrivé à occulter la présence du physicien. Il se gardait bien de lui indiquer à quel point cela était une grave erreur de sous-estimer Bruce Banner. Mais Seth était intelligent et il vit qu'il faisait rapidement le lien entre la personne dont avait parlé Tony plus tôt lorsqu'il l'avait menacé.

\- Je vous écoute, répondit-il donc prudemment, toujours jaugeant l'homme qui lui faisait face. Bruce tressaillit légèrement sous le regard ensanglanté et rentra les épaules. Un flash verdâtre clignota dans ses yeux et tous se figèrent en retenant leur souffle, comprenant que le Docteur retenait le Hulk depuis le début de la conversation remplie de tensions et de colère.

\- Pourquoi Apophis vient-il ? demanda Bruce et un éclat intéressé se fit jour chez Seth. Le physicien avait dû poser une bonne question.

\- La guerre qui oppose Amon-Râ et Apophis est destinée à durer éternellement. Car Apophis est la Non Existence et Amon-Râ jaillit le premier du NwNw, l'Océan primordial composant le Vide, et c'est de lui que vint toute vie en Héliopolis. Apophis n'a d'autre but que de rendre l'Héliopolis au NwNw ; Amon-Râ n'a d'autre désir que de voir sa progéniture prospérer indéfiniment. Depuis des millénaires, Amon-Râ et les dieux de sa barque maintiennent le Serpent en échec. Chaque nuit, nous combattons le Serpent qui veut avaler Amon-Râ. Chaque nuit, j'harponne Apophis et le renvoie dans le Néant.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qui a changé ? le coupa Thor, trop impatient pour le laisser épiloguer plus longtemps sur des faits qu'il connaissait ; même si cela n'était pas le cas de ses coéquipiers. Seth se tourna vers lui et un léger sourire moqueur dansa sur ses lèvres. Thor l'ignora et l'enjoignit d'un geste à poursuivre.

\- Apophis a pris connaissance de cette dimension. Jusqu'à présent, il ne connaissait que l'Héliopolis et Asgard. Désormais, ce n'est plus le cas. L'ignorance qui protégeait ce Cosmos a disparu. Or avec Midgard, Apophis peut atteindre l'Yggdrasil et faire tomber Odin.

Seth se leva pour se dresser en face de Thor qu'il dévisagea avec sévérité.

\- Dis-moi alors, fils d'Odin, qu'arrivera-t-il si le Serpent avale le Soleil de cette dimension et met à bas Odin de l'Yggdrasil.

\- Amon-Râ sera affaibli, répondit Thor en déglutissant. Seth hocha la tête.

\- Tellement affaibli que les défenses de l'Héliopolis tomberont et que le Serpent aura vaincu. Ceci, prince d'Asgard, est la raison de ma présence sur Midgard.

Un silence épais succéda à ces sombres nouvelles puis Tony ordonna à J.A.R.V.I.S. d'afficher la présentation de l'objet dérobé à Paul Getty et de lancer une recherche mondiale.

\- Si nous trouvons ce truc, le Serpent ne viendra pas, c'est cela ?

\- En effet, acquiesça Seth. Apophis n'appartient pas à cette dimension ni à aucune autre. Il est enfermé dans le Vide qui entoure l'Héliopolis. Il lui faut de l'aide extérieure pour en sortir.

\- On a l'objet d'invocation, dit Natasha en fronçant les sourcils. Mais _qui_ invoquerait une telle créature ?

Seth ricana sombrement.

\- Les Hommes sont faibles et aisément corruptibles. Il aura trouvé quelques âmes pour le servir.

\- Mais vous ignorez qui ? insista l'espionne et il hocha de la tête. Elle soupira et sortit de la pièce en indiquant qu'elle allait fouiller les archives du S.H.I.E.L.D. voir si elle trouvait quelque chose en lien avec un serpent.

\- Je vais t'aider, Tasha, dit Clint en emboîtant son pas.

\- Tout cela est bien beau, persifla Seth, mais je doute qu'une réelle aide puisse venir de mortels.

Il ignora facilement l'hérissement colérique des lesdits mortels et reporta son attention sur Thor.

\- Je vais avoir besoin de Loki.

La soudaine froideur de la pièce ne lui échappa pas cette fois-ci. Pas plus que le tonnerre qui claqua au-dessus de la Tour. La mention de Loki avait fait perdre à Thor toutes ses résolutions et tout son sang-froid savamment cultivé. La douleur lui broya le cœur et ses pensées se trouvèrent encombrées des images de Loki tombant du Bifröst, de Loki transpercé par les Swartálfars, de Loki maintenu en croix devant le Serpent.

En un hurlement de pure souffrance, et sans autre sommation, il se jeta à la gorge du dieu égyptien.

* * *

Seth le reçut maladroitement, visiblement pris de court par cette action dénuée de logique. La main de Thor s'écrasa dans sa trachée, lui coupant le souffle, et le dieu le souleva pour le jeter contre le mur déjà fragilisé par la course de Mjöllnir. Dans un bruit sourd, ce qui tenait encore debout s'effondra et les alarmes de la Tour se déclenchèrent en un vacarme assourdissant.

 _« Dommages élevés à 55%, Monsieur. Je déclenche le protocole anti-dieux. »_ déclama J.A.R.V.I.S. .

\- Fais donc, acquiesça Tony qui se remettait plus ou moins stablement sur pieds. Mais Thor ne comptait pas laisser Seth tranquille et un autre tremblement le fit à nouveau trébucher.

\- Merde, il va détruire ma Tour, gémit-il. Un profond geignement, qui prit plus d'ampleur sur la fin, le figea. Il se tourna lentement, croisant dans le mouvement les yeux angoissés de ses coéquipiers, et avisa le physicien plié en deux, la peau des bras de plus en plus verte.

\- Double merde. Bruce, essaye de rester calme, je t'en pries. Pour l'instant, je…

Seth vola dans la pièce, Thor à sa suite, juste avant que les portes métalliques enclenchées par J.A.R.V.I.S. ne scellent le mur endommagé. Le dieu égyptien rencontra violemment un autre mur et s'affaissa contre celui-ci, crachant du sang dans le processus.

\- … gère.

\- Stark ! lui cria Steve. Il faut sortir d'ici.

\- J.A.R.V.I.S., déverrouille la porte et fais venir _cette_ armure.

 _« Entendu, Monsieur. Vous avez une minute pour quitter les lieux avant que la porte ne se referme. Armure en route. »_

Les Avengers sortirent de la pièce devenues un champ de batailles. Bruce maintenait difficilement le contrôle sur le Hulk, chaque coup supplémentaire rendant la tâche plus difficile. D'autant plus quand Seth se mit à _rire_ et à rendre les coups. De la foudre et des éclairs de magie fusaient dans tous les sens et seul le protocole anti-dieux empêchait les deux divinités de déchaîner leur colère dans Manhattan.

\- Bruce, respire doucement, murmura Natasha au physicien quand il les rejoignit enfin, la respiration brusque et saccadée.

\- Peut-être que non, justement. Hulk pourrait remettre de l'ordre dans tout ce foutoir, la coupa Tony. Il attrapa son ami par les épaules et l'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Le protocole anti-dieux que J. a mis en place, je l'ai créé après avoir passé la fenêtre à cause de Loki. Il est spécialement conçu pour : une, empêcher que la Tour s'effondre, deux, retenir des dieux à l'intérieur. Alors, mon pote, vire au vert et ramène-moi le calme. C'est sans danger pour tout le monde. Les deux crétins divins là-dedans peuvent soutenir quelques os cassés.

Une armure dorée le recouvrit soudain et il ne put s'empêcher de fanfaronner.

\- Et, en cas, ya ce beau joujou spécialement créé pour mater des dieux.

Il eut plusieurs soupirs parmi ses coéquipiers mais un rire s'échappa de la forme convulsée du physicien. Tony ne sut si c'était Bruce ou Hulk qui avait ri de ses bêtises mais il se dit que c'était là une bonne chose.

Des yeux verts et rieurs se levèrent vers lui ; il comprit qu'il avait affaire à Hulk.

\- Hulk smash !

J.A.R.V.I.S. rouvrit le chemin au même moment où le corps frêle du physicien laissait enfin la place au puissants muscles du Hulk. Il le referma derechef et ils ne purent que deviner, selon les bruits étouffés qui parvenaient jusqu'à eux, que leur mastodonte menait la vie dure aux deux divinités.

\- Comme je l'ai dit à Loki, conclut Tony, on a un Hulk. C'est mieux qu'une armée.

* * *

Lorsque le calme fut enfin revenu, le soleil se tenait au zénith dans le ciel de Manhattan. Ils avaient parlé, s'étaient disputés, combattus même, pendant plus de huit heures sans parvenir à rien. Tony avait bien essayé d'émettre un commentaire sarcastique sur le temps perdu mais Steve lui avait promptement demandé de s'abstenir. Un coup d'œil sur la salle commune dévastée lui avait soutiré un soupir mais il s'était tu et avait docilement suivi le mouvement lorsqu'ils s'étaient tous déplacés jusqu'à une autre salle assez grande pour tous les accueillir.

Hulk avait réussi à ramener le calme en tapant les deux dieux l'un contre l'autre. S'il ne leur avait pas fait grand mal - il aurait fallu pour cela bien plus d'ampleur dans ses coups, or tel n'avait pas été son objectif - Thor et Seth avaient eu piètre allure pendant la première heure mais déjà ils reprenaient leur grandeur divine. Les plaies qui marquaient leurs corps disparaissaient à mesure que les minutes s'égrenaient. Et comme ils restaient tous les deux terriblement silencieux, les Avengers avaient décrété user de cette heure de tranquillité pour se sustenter le temps que les deux dieux redescendent de leur courroux.

Une heure plus tard cependant, la colère semblait toujours être d'actualité. Tout comme le silence.

Etrangement, ce fut de Thor que vint le premier pavé du chemin de l'entraide. Malgré son éclat qui avait mené à son combat avec Seth, il leva le regard de son assiette et demanda sans animosité aucune, seulement une sourde peine qui suintait de sa voix.

\- Loki est mort. Je l'ai vu. Comment peux-tu me dire que tu as besoin de lui ?

\- Loki est vivant, bougre d'idiot, cracha Seth, toujours énervé. Thor se crispa et ses coéquipiers les regardèrent avec tension, prêts à sortir les armes pour les arrêter. Hulk s'était retiré après avoir mis à bas les deux dieux déjà bien amochés par leur propre combat et Bruce somnolait sur sa chaise. Il ne pourrait pas se retransformer tout de suite sans une urgence capitale pour l'y forcer et ils craignaient de ne pas être aptes à soutenir une nouvelle crise divine.

\- Loki est mort ! asséna Thor en tapant du poing sur la table, un sanglot présent dans sa voix. Des gouttes commencèrent à taper sur les vitres de la Tour et Tony pesta dans son coin ; ils commençaient tous à détester la pluie.

\- Loki est vivant, répéta Seth en le regardant différemment. Ce n'était plus de la colère mais une sorte de compréhension. Autant que faire se pouvait pour une créature comme Seth de l'Héliopolis, il comprenait la douleur du frère qui avait vu mourir l'autre ; il plutôt, il comprenait la _perte de Loki_. Seth n'avait jamais aimé son frère, ni ses sœurs, et il avait passé sa jeunesse à essayer de tuer Osiris, y était finalement arrivé et avait régné sur son trône dérobé dans le sang.

Alors il força sa voix à la douceur et articula bien chaque mot.

\- Loki est _vivant_.

\- Comment le sais-tu ? souffla Thor avec ce qui semblait être un début d'espoir. Et il aurait été si facile pour Seth de le détruire complètement à cet instant même, en brisant impitoyablement cet infime espoir. Heureusement pour les Neuf Royaumes, Seth disait la vérité, ce qui arrivait très rarement mais était possible.

\- J'ai été pourchassé par tant de personnes, durant tant de siècles, ma vie a été tant de fois menacée, autant que faire se peut pour un Héliopolite aux multiples corps et encore plus pour Seth l'Immortel.

\- Viens au fait, le rappela à l'ordre Thor, qui s'impatientait de nouveau. Seth hocha simplement de la tête et reprit son explication dans sa version courte.

\- J'ai appris à sentir les êtres porteurs de Puissance et à savoir où ils se trouvent dans l'Univers, ou les dimensions. Je savais en arrivant sur Midgard que Thor d'Asgard s'y trouvait et que le Gardien m'avait vu, sans toutefois qu'Asgard n'envoie quelqu'un contre moi.

Sa voix se fit plus prudente et son corps se tendit comme s'il attendait une tempête mais devait s'y frotter.

\- Je sais que la Reine Frigga se trouve désormais en Helheim.

Le visage de Thor fut dévasté pendant une seconde avant qu'il ne réussisse à reforger son masque.

\- Comment sais-tu que Mère est morte ?... Oh…

\- Oui, oh. Je _sais_ , fils d'Odin, car je dis la vérité. Et celui que je sens sur le Trône d'Asgard n'est pas Odin. Ton père est perdu à mes sens, Thor, je ne sais où il se trouve. Il a disparu de ma connaissance. Et tu sais que je connais nombre de mondes, dans cet univers ou un autre.

\- Plait-il ?! rugit Thor en se redressant après un moment d'égarement où il n'avait pas directement réagi à la révélation de Seth. Le dieu égyptien s'installa plus confortablement sur sa chaise, attendant que son comparse assimile ce qu'il venait de dire.

\- Qui ? souffla difficilement Thor en se rasseyant, le corps tremblant. Qui a usurpé le titre du Père de Toutes Choses ?

Le sourire rempli de crocs revint sur les lèvres de Seth et ses yeux leur semblèrent briller de fierté. Alors Thor sut avant qu'il ne parle et son cœur fut dévasté.

\- Loki siège sur le Trône d'Odin.

Ce fut comme lui asséner un coup de matraque. Les tremblements de son corps s'amplifièrent et muèrent de la colère à l'affliction la plus profonde. Redressé sur sa chaise, Seth le dévisageait sans mot dire. Cette douleur là, il ne pouvait la comprendre.

Et lorsque les premières plaintes réussirent à franchir les lèvres de Thor, il se leva et dit simplement :

\- Va chercher Loki, ou j'irai moi-même. Je pense que tu préfères le confronter avant que nous travaillions ensemble contre Apophis.

Il voulut certainement disparaître ensuite, car son corps se flouta et une grimace déforma ses traits.

\- Protocole anti-dieux, lui rappela Tony, sa voix gorgée d'auto-suffisance. Pas de téléportation.

\- Ingénieux, se contenta de dire Seth en se dirigeant vers la porte. Les deux espions interrogèrent Steve du regard mais le Capitaine bougea négativement de la tête. Seth put sortir sans entrave de la pièce. Il ne pouvait pas aller bien loin de toute façon.

\- Thor…, commença Steve mais le dieu était tout à sa douleur et ne dut pas même l'entendre. Le Capitaine regarda ses coéquipiers avec impuissance et ils lui rendirent le même regard. Pour eux, Loki n'était qu'un super-vilain qui venait de commettre une nouvelle atrocité. Mais il était un frère aimé pour Thor et un frère qui venait de trahir sa propre famille. Encore.

\- J'suis sûr qu'il a pas tué le vieux, lâcha alors Tony. Il avait d'abord quitté la pièce, pas à l'aise au milieu de tant d'émotions mais il était revenu. Ses mots furent entendus et Thor releva un visage dévasté vers lui, n'arrivant pas à comprendre ce que voulait dire l'ingénieur.

\- Loki. Ton père. On ne tue pas son paternel aussi facilement. Même si on le déteste. Merde. J'ai _pleuré_ quand mon père est mort et, franchement, tu me dois quelque chose pour cette révélation.

\- Détestais-tu ton père, Anthony ?

\- Ce n'est pas un secret, répondit Tony en haussant les épaules en une attitude je-m'en-foutiste que ses yeux ombragés démentaient.

\- Ce que voulait dire Tony, intervint Natasha - et l'ingénieur se détendit visiblement quand la conversation dévia de ses parents - c'est que tu devrais aller parler à Loki avant de te construire des _scénarii_ dignes d'une tragédie grecque.

\- Tasha, ma chère, il n'y a que toi pour référencer dans le même groupe de mots à la fois les Romains et les Grecs.

Tous clignèrent des yeux à la subite remarque dénuée de sens de Clint et Natasha le foudroya du regard. Il allait se prendre une tape sur la tête quand un petit sourire illumina le visage défait de Thor.

\- Merci, mes amis. Je n'ai de mots assez forts pour traduire ma reconnaissance à votre égard.

Il se leva et se drapa courageusement dans sa figure de dieu, repoussant pour l'instant sa peine au fond de lui. Il avait besoin de réponses et il allait en avoir.

\- Allez, Thor, lui dit Steve. Nous surveillerons Seth jusqu'à votre retour. Il ne peut quitter la Tour. Allez l'esprit tranquille.

\- Si fait, mon ami. Je reviens vite.

Brandissant Mjöllnir, Thor bondit vers la fenêtre la plus proche. Heureusement pour lui, J.A.R.V.I.S. pensa à lui faire une ouverture avant qu'il ne s'y écrase dessus. Le tonnerre vrombissait dehors mais il ne put cacher ni le hurlement de Thor qui en appelait à Heimdall ni la lumière éblouissante du Bifröst qui happait le prince de retour à Asgard.

* * *

Pour revenir sur le NwNw (qui se prononce NouNou, merci de ne pas rire x3) : Il faut partir du principe que les Egyptiens concevaient le monde dans une forme de bulle perdue dans un océan infini appelé le Nwnw au sein duquel se développe l'univers habité. L'Egypte se trouve au centre de la Terre, elle même au centre du NwNw. Le Nil lui-même n'est que sorte de résurgence du Nwnw. Le ciel étant un élément dur pour les Egyptiens, le NwNw entoure la Terre et force dessus, comme toute eau le ferait ; la fin du monde serait un retour à l'Océan primordiale.

Dans la cosmogonie héliopolitaine, Amon-Râ a toujours existé, dans un état latent, au sein du NwNw. Puis, un jour, il se manifeste : une colline de boue se crée et s'y dresse le BnBn (à prononcer approximativement "BénBén"), le premier obélisque, au sommet duquel naît le premier soleil, la première manifestation d'Amon-Râ. (Le rôle des obélisques a toujours été de donner naissance au soleil.) Cette première manifestation de chaleur et de lumière transforme la boue en terre. Et c'est parce qu'il se sentait seul qu'Amon-Râ a créé, par sa salive ou son sperme, Shou, le vent, Tefnout, l'humidité, qui ont donné Geb, la terre, Nout, le ciel ; le monde étant ainsi créé.


	5. Chapitre IV : Frères

... Je ne suis pas tant que ça en retard, non ? Si ?... Ce chapitre a été un peu difficile à écrire. Il n'y a pas de Seth dedans, c'est sûrement pour ça. ;3 On se concentre ici sur Thor et Loki.

* * *

 **Chapitre IV : Frères**

 _ **Asgard**_

Thor ne s'élança pas vers le Palais dès sa sortie des lumières éblouissantes du Bifröst. Il resta immobile, les yeux clos, son poing serré sur le manche de Mjöllnir étant la seule indication de son humeur intérieure. Il sentait Heimdall à ses côtés, indécis et inquiet, pour la première fois certainement incapable de prévoir le prochain acte de son prince.

\- Mon prince ?

Il n'eut pas de réponse et ses appels réitérés ne lui en fournir pas plus. Une question hantait l'esprit de Thor et il restait muet, bien qu'immobile. Seuls témoins de son agitation intérieure, sa mains tressaillaient de temps et temps et Mjöllnir crépitait de petits éclairs angoissés. Heimdall se recula prudemment, jugeant plus sage de laisser de l'espace à son jeune prince. Le Gardien avait tout vu de la révélation de Seth et son cœur se serrait de honte de n'avoir su déceler la tromperie. Durant tous ces mois, il avait réellement cru obéir à Odin fils de Bor, Père de Toutes Choses, Roi d'Asgard.

\- S'il est capable de trahir son peuple, son royaume et sa famille avec une telle vilenie, arriverait-il à réellement essayer de me tuer ?

La voix rauque de Thor fit sursauter Heimdall. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le prince s'adresse à lui aussi rapidement. Les yeux bleus, ouverts, le fixaient avec une lueur de peine de plus en plus assombrie par des nuages de colère. La foudre de Thor allait bientôt s'abattre sur les ennemis d'Asgard et Heimdall se retrouvait à en craindre la venue.

\- Loki vous aime encore, sire, malgré tout son fiel. Sous sa carapace de sarcasmes et de froideur, il se rappelle l'enfant qui adulait son grand frère.

A son grand désarroi, ses mots ne semblèrent pas avoir le moindre effet rassurant sur Thor.

\- Il m'a parlé d'une ombre qui jalousait la lumière. D'un rêveur rabaissé par un monde de guerriers. D'un mage malmené par des rustres incapables de comprendre la grandeur des connaissances.

Heimdall baissa les yeux, incapable de soutenir la peine, et surtout la culpabilité, qu'il lisait dans ceux de son prince. Un lourd silence s'installa entre eux, aucun des deux hommes ne sachant quoi dire en ces heures sombres.

Thor secoua la tête, comme sortant d'un long cauchemar, et s'avança enfin.

\- Je vais garder tes mots à l'esprit, Gardien. Même si je ne sais si je puis encore t'accorder ma confiance.

Heimdall encaissa le coup sans mot dire et se recula jusqu'à retourner à son poste de garde, la tête ne se relevant pas. Thor le quitta à grands pas, pressé par le besoin de retrouver Odin et de lever le sortilège qui cachait à ses yeux la vérité. Il lui pressait de savoir enfin si son frère était en vie, ou si ce n'était qu'une nouvelle farce cruelle de Seth.

Le Trio Palatin et Sif l'attendaient à la sortie de la Salle du Bifröst avec des montures, venus à sa rencontre sitôt qu'ils en avaient été prévenus. Il les dévisagea un par un, hanté par l'idée que l'un d'entre eux ait pu le trahir. De telles pensées le dégoûtant lui-même, il les chassa sans plus attendre et prit d'autorité la bride du grand étalon doré que lui tendait Volstägg.

\- Nous sommes venus, comme tu nous l'as demandé, lui dit Sif tandis qu'il montait en selle. Son regard passa sur elle sans qu'il ne dise rien et il talonna sa monture pour la faire avancer au petit trot sur le chemin arc-en-ciel menant au Palais.

\- Thor ! crièrent-ils derrière lui en sautant vivement sur leurs chevaux pour le rejoindre. Sif fut la première à trotter à ses côtés et son visage angoissé le fit imperceptiblement trembler en souvenir des visions macabres que Seth lui avait fait voir.

\- Par Odin, que se passe-t-il ?

\- Vous le saurez bien assez tôt. Pour l'heure, suivez-moi, et restez-moi fidèles quoi qu'il arrive.

Ils durent entendre la fragilité dans sa voix, et les questions qui en étaient la source, car ils se renfrognèrent, leurs yeux témoignant de leur douleur et de leur colère à le voir remettre en cause leur loyauté à son égard.

\- Nous le serons toujours, promit Sif, parlant au nom de tous. Mais nous craignions la colère du Père de Toutes Choses devant ton retour. Tu es notre Prince et nous te suivrons jusqu'à la mort, sois-en assuré.

\- Mais tu es banni, finit Hogun, sa voix rauque tranchant le silence émanant du Trio Palatin. Thor se tourna enfin vers les trois hommes ; Fandral était agité, il ne cessait de trifouiller sa barbichette, incapable de cacher son inquiétude, Volstägg serrait sa grande hache, un regard sombre rivé sur le Palais, se demandant certainement, avec peur, s'il allait devoir à nouveau s'en servir contre les siens, Hogun, enfin, le dévisageait droit dans les yeux, tentant de déterminer ce qu'il avait en tête, en pure perte cependant.

\- Suivez-moi, répéta Thor, et ce fut plus une prière qu'un ordre. Alors vous saurez tout et j'ai espoir que vous en comprendriez mes desseins.

Et sans attendre leurs réponses, remettant sa confiance entre leurs mains, Thor lança son étalon au galop, ne voulant pas s'attarder plus longtemps ou soutenir plus de questions. Ses amis le suivirent à la même allure, et ne parlèrent plus durant la route jusqu'au Palais.

Thor sauta à bas de sa monture sans prendre la peine de la ralentir, et elle finit sa course toute seule sur quelques mètres avant de se rendre compte que son cavalier avait disparu. Le dieu avait déjà dépassé les gardes médusés par sa soudaine apparition et poussé les lourdes portes du Palais, ne prenant la peine ni de s'annoncer ni de toquer. Il traversa le Hall à grands pas et nul ne songea à l'arrêter, pas quand Mjöllnir vrombissait à sa main, témoin pour tous que le Prince de retour était encore digne de le porter. Nul n'était assez fou pour se dresser devant Thor le Foudroyant alors qu'il irradiait de Puissance.

Sur le trône d'or, Odin se redressa de toute sa majesté, un regard teinté d'une froide colère posé sur l'impertinent qui marchait vers lui en le défiant ouvertement.

\- Qu'est-ce que cela, Thor, exilé des siens ?!

\- C'en est assez ! Ôte donc ce masque, Loki, car je sais la vérité. Point tu n'es mort, point tu n'es mon père, et si tes sortilèges abusent encore mes yeux, mon cœur sait.

Thor s'arrêta devant le trône et sa voix puissante claqua dans l'air :

\- Montre-toi, Loki !

Un silence pesant tomba sur la salle sitôt ces mots prononcés. Toutes les personnes, des hauts dignitaires de la Cour d'Asgard, qui s'y trouvaient ne pouvaient que regarder, spectateurs impuissants, le Prince défier le Roi d'imposture et d'usurpation. Même le vent semblait s'être arrêté de souffler, la moindre bise pouvant faire basculer le fragile équilibre du moment.

Puis, aussi soudainement que le tonnerre éclate dans le calme de la nuit, Odin se mit à rire. Son corps puissant roulant sous les spasmes, il riait à gorge déployée, se moquant ouvertement de l'insolence de son fils. Munin et Hugin entrèrent dans la Salle du Trône en poussant des cris terribles qui se percutèrent en écho contre les murs de pierre et vinrent se poser sur chacune des épaules de leur maître.

Alors Thor recula, pris d'un doute horrible, écrasé par la vision du Père de Toutes choses sur son trône.

\- Quelle folie débites-tu, mon fils ? claqua la voix d'Odin et il claqua Grugnir au sol lorsque Thor voulut parler.

\- Pèse tes mots ! Grandes sont déjà tes sottises et l'exil me parait bien petit en contrepartie.

Ils furent nombreux à trembler dans la Salle et plus d'un cacha ses plaintes sous le couvert de ses habits. Le Prince était allé trop loin et la Reine Frigga n'était plus là pour tempérer la colère d'Odin.

\- Mon frère, Apophis vient et le Démon te réclame pour le vaincre. Je n'aime ni cette maudite créature ni aucun de ses plans mais si le Serpent vint à triompher, tout sera perdu.

\- Thor ! s'écria Sif dans un mouvement pour l'arrêter, prises de terreur pour son sort. Mais un geste de sa part la figea à quelques pas ; les yeux bleus brillaient de détermination et de _vérité_. Et elle avait promis de lui faire confiance.

Thor plongea son regard dans l'œil unique de l'image d'Odin et y fit passer toutes ses suppliques en une demande silencieuse ; que Loki accepte de se dévoiler ou qu'il s'entête dans son illusion, tout ne dépendait plus que de lui.

Le silence s'éternisa, et avec lui l'échange de regards. Les souffles se retenaient dans les gorges et les gardes attendaient nerveusement un ordre qu'ils ne savaient s'ils l'espéraient ou le craignaient. L'entente devenait pour tous insupportable.

Odin ferma son œil, rompant l'échange, et les souffles se bloquèrent, guettant sa décision. Et quand les contours du Père de Tout se floutèrent, se fondirent dans l'air et se teintèrent de vert, plus d'un expira dans une exclamation de colère.

Bientôt se tint sur le trône d'Odin Loki le Magicien, Loki le Menteur, fils de Jotünheim et enfant d'Asgard.

\- Mon frère, souffla Thor, les yeux trempés de larmes. Sans plus réussir à se retenir, il se jeta sur son cadet et l'enserra dans une poigne aussi douce que ferme. Le vent souffla violemment et les corbeaux crissèrent de concert, voletant follement autour des deux frères, eux-mêmes, sensés voir l'avenir et toutes choses en le monde, perdus par l'illusion dévoilée.

* * *

Le calme aurait pu rester si l'affaire n'avait pas été aussi grave. Dans un hurlement de pure rage, Volstägg et Sif, qui avaient juré tuer Loki s'il trahissait encore Thor, se jetèrent dans un même mouvement sur le Magicien. Les voyant venir sur lui, il se dégagea sèchement de l'étreinte de Thor pour se mettre en garde, la pointe acérée de Grugnir, qu'il n'avait pas lâché, dressée contre ses assaillants.

\- Sale vermine traîtresse ! éructa le grand guerrier, ulcéré de le voir tenir l'arme sacrée du Père de Tout. A ses côtés, tout aussi furieuse que lui, Sif ne fit qu'émettre un feulement outragé alors que sa lame fusait vers lui.

\- Assez !

Le cri de Thor fut comme le tonnerre et la foudre de Mjöllnir l'accompagna. Elle frappa trois fois et les armes tintèrent avec fracas sur le sol de pierres. Loki et les deux guerriers se figèrent roidement, ayant la prudence de ne pas déclencher sur eux la colère du Prince qui se parait alors de la majesté d'un Roi.

Thor récupéra Grugnir et, se dirigeant d'un pas déterminé vers le trône d'Odin, il l'y plaça avant de s'incliner respectueusement devant elle.

\- Nul ne s'assiéra sur le trône du Père de Tout jusqu'à ce qu'il nous revienne.

Ce disant, il jeta un regard menaçant vers Loki, lui promettant le châtiment s'il avait osé commettre la trahison suprême. Mais son frère resta bouche close, les lèvres serrées d'un certain agacement. Le regard de Thor se faisant plus pesant, il daigna incliner légèrement la tête, en un geste que son frère reçut en signe d'apaisement ; il s'en contenterait plus l'heure. Il y avait plus important à faire.

\- Que tous entendent que je laisse Asgard à la garde du Conseil des Aesir, des Valkyrjur et du Trio Palatin. Puissiez-vous la protéger au péril de vos vies, pour que le Père de Tout, lorsqu'il nous sera revenu, retrouve une Asgard telle qu'il l'avait laissée : prospère et sûre.

\- Mais Thor ! s'exclama Sif en attrapant son bras alors qu'il redescendait des marches. Pourquoi ne pas ceindre toi-même la couronne ? Tu es notre Prince et digne du trône ; personne ici ne pourrait remettre cela en question.

Un reniflement dédaigneux émana de Loki à cette affirmation et Thor dut encore retenir ses amis qui voulaient se jeter sur lui.

\- Assez, ai-je dit ! Loki a raison : je n'en suis pas digne. Pas encore, tout du moins. Car je suis banni par le Père de Tout et seul Odin pourra lever ce bannissement.

\- Ne sois pas sot, Thor ! fulmina Sif en se dégageant de sa poigne. Elle pointa un doigt accusateur sur Loki.

\- C'est ce loup plus vil encore que son monstre de fils qui t'a banni, usurpant l'apparence du Père de Tout. Ce bannissement est nul et non avenu !

Loki s'hérissa aussitôt des mots qu'elle eut contre le plus jeune enfant qu'il avait eu d'Angrboda. Fenrir n'avait jamais rien eu de monstrueux à ses yeux et, s'il était tu autrefois, craignant une correction, il ne comptait plus désormais en laisser passer aucune sans répondre par une punition douloureuse. Thor dut lire en lui - qu'il était clairvoyant en ce jour - car il s'interposa entre eux.

\- Même si le châtiment fut prononcé par Loki, ce fut par la voix d'Odin et elle est loi à Asgard. Je ne m'opposerai pas à la loi, que Tyr en soit témoin. Retrouvez le Père de Tout, veillez à son réveil, gardez son trône ; lors je reviendrai s'il m'appelle.

Empoignant le bras de son frère, qu'il interrompit ce faisant dans son incantation qu'il murmurait à l'encontre de Sif, Thor se dirigea à grands pas vers la sortie, traînant Loki à sa suite.

\- Où me mènes-tu, fils d'Odin ? Les cachots sont de l'autre côté, cracha le Magicien, lui adressant la parole pour la première fois depuis que son illusion avait sautée. Thor ne le regarda même pas, continuant inexorablement sur sa lancée.

\- Ne fais pas l'idiot, frère. Tu sais qu'Apophis vient et que Seth est sur Midgard. Je te l'ai dit, et le Gardien n'a pu manquer cela. Tu sais le danger qui menace les Neuf Royaumes. Il nous faut le combattre ensemble : toi, moi et…

Il se tut sur un grognement et Loki finit à sa place :

\- Seth.

Un rire amusé, porteur de quelques grelots de folie, s'échappa de la silhouette mince du Magicien.

\- Quels délices de Chaos cela promet, susurra-t-il en prenant la suite de son frère qui n'avait plus à le tirer. En passant les lourdes portes du Palais, il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un dernier regard à la Salle du Trône d'où beaucoup le foudroyaient encore du regard. Une vague de regret monta en lui alors que Munin et Hugin les dépassaient dans un sillage de plumes noires ; il avait aimé être le Père de Tout, enfin régnant, enfin respecté.

Désormais, il doutait de pouvoir remettre les pieds dans la Salle du Trône hormis pour y passer son dernier jugement.

* * *

Les chevaux les menèrent rapidement devant le Bifröst. Thor n'avait plus décroché un mot sitôt qu'ils furent montés en selle. Loin des regards qui attendaient un Prince, il n'était plus qu'un frère qui avait souffert de la mort de son cadet, et qui souffrait maintenant encore plus de sa nouvelle trahison. Prudemment, Loki avait choisi de se taire, par souci pour son intégrité physique. Il avait déjà connu le poing de Thor et ne désirait nullement réitérer l'expérience. Le dos de Thor était roide, ses phalanges blanchies sur les rênes, ses talonnades dans les flancs de sa monture puissantes, et, s'il ne voyait pas son visage, il pouvait aisément deviner son air noir devant l'aura sombre qui l'entourait.

Sleipnir tourna sa tête vers lui quand ils ralentirent au pas et lui demanda silencieusement si tout allait bien. Il sentait la tension qui raidissait le corps de son père juché sur son dos. Loki lui sourit, rassurant, et grattouilla les poils entre ses oreilles. Il était reconnaissant envers Thor de n'avoir rien dit à propos de Sleipnir ; il était le destrier d'Odin après tout, il aurait tout à fait pu lui ordonner de rendre au Père de Tout son coursier, soit-il son propre fils.

Thor posa pieds à terre et s'engouffra, Munin et Hugin à sa suite, dans le Bifröst sans adresser un seul regard à Heimdall venu à leur rencontre. Le Gardien baissa douloureusement la tête avant de poser les yeux sur Loki qui se sentit jugé par celui même qui n'avait pourtant jamais encore porté de jugement sur lui.

\- Pourquoi nous avoir tous dupés, Prince ?

\- Pourquoi m'appeler encore ainsi, Gardien ? rétorqua froidement Loki. Je suis fils de Jotünheim, monde des ennemis ancestraux d'Asgard, ces monstres qui se terrent sous le lit des enfants des Aesirs et les tourmentent de terreur.

Heimdall secoua la tête, un air encore plus douloureux sur le visage.

\- Jotünheim appartient au Neuf Royaume, et les Jotnar également. Quant à vous, Prince, vous êtes enfant d'Asgard et fils d'Odin. N'en doutez plus. Lorsque vous étiez Odin, vos ordres furent ceux d'un monarque talentueux. Je les suivrai, même si désormais votre illusion est levée.

Loki se tortilla, mal à l'aise devant tant d'éloges, et finit par dépasser le Gardien sans répondre à sa question. S'il entendit Heimdall soupirer, il ne fit rien pour l'arrêter et lui emboîta le pas pour leur ouvrir le Bifröst.

Heimdall allait bientôt les faire partir sur Midgard et Thor croirait que le Gardien était corruptible. S'il avait réellement été un ennemi d'Asgard, Loki aurait laissé les choses ainsi ; rien de mieux qu'un Prince qui ne croyait plus en le Gardin d'Asgard pour affaiblir la cité dorée. Mais Loki n'était pas réellement un ennemi d'Asgard, et la royauté usurpée lui avait au moins fait comprendre qu'il tenait à son royaume d'adoption.

Alors il était grand temps de faire un pas de réconciliation vers son frère.

\- Thor, l'appela-t-il, s'attirant sur lui les orbes assombries de colère. Garde ta rancœur pour moi, le véritable responsable, et non pour Heimdall qui n'a fauté que par la magnificence de mon sortilège. Le Seidr dont j'ai usé était si puissant qu'il m'a fallu des jours pour recharger ma magie ; j'échappai ainsi au regard du Gardien et, pour éviter que la sagacité d'Heimdall ne devine la supercherie, j'ai dirigé son regard sur toi.

Il n'y eut aucune réaction à ses propos, hormis une légère surprise dans les yeux d'Heimdall, et il se demanda s'il n'avait pas gaspillé sa salive pour rien. Il claqua de la langue, agacé, et allait accélérer leur départ lorsque Thor s'ébroua soudainement, sortant de son immobilisme si rapidement que Munin et Hugin, perchés sur ses épaules, s'envolèrent à grands renforts de cris rauques. Loki ne put rien faire pour l'éviter et se retrouva empoigné par le col puis attiré vers le torse de son frère, qui le maintenait presque au-dessus du sol à la seule force de ses bras.

Sous les yeux orageux, Loki se surprit à éprouver de la peur véritable.

\- Pourquoi m'avoir fait croire à ta mort, mon frère ?! hurla Thor et ce fut un tel cri que Loki comprit qu'il le retenait depuis longtemps. La poigne qui le tenait était ferme mais elle ne lui faisait en rien mal et il se détendit quelque peu, relâchant le Seidr qu'il avait préparé par instinct. Thor avait plus l'air d'être accablé qu'en colère.

\- Pour usurper le trône du Père de Tout, évidemment. Il me fallait mourir pour échapper à mon châtiment et prendre cette place qui me revient de droit.

Il sentit par les bras qui le tenaient le frisson d'ire qui traversa Thor à ces mots. Peu après, il se retrouvait secoué comme un prunier, Thor lui hurlant dessus.

\- Que t'est-il passé par la tête ? - que les Nornes m'éclairent de tes pensés ! Mère venait de mourir, nous la pleurions encore, nous nous battions ensemble contre ses meurtriers ; je pensai avoir retrouvé mon frère. Et voilà qu'une nouvelle trahison nous sépare. Et oui-da, si tu oses me le demander, je t'ai pleuré ! Je t'ai pleuré encore et encore et Midgard a dû subir le déluge de mes peines.

Loki subissait sans rien dire les assauts émotionnels que Thor lui jetait au visage. Il ne savait que répondre à cette averse qui lui tombait dessus. Son frère, si sûr de lui habituellement, lui paraissait en cet instant brisé. Il ne put que lui cracher son venin, trop effrayé par ses propres sentiments pour lui-même ouvrir son cœur.

\- Tu promettais pourtant de me tuer. Je t'ai trahi alors vas-y, applique ta sentence, respecte ta promesse. Je suis Loki le Menteur, traitre une nouvelle fois à ses serments.

\- Pauvre fou ! Jamais je n'aurai pu te tuer !

Sur ce dernier hurlement, Thor ploya contre lui, ses bras le lâchèrent pour mieux l'enserrer, aussi violemment que forts étaient ses sentiments, et il abaissa sa tête dans son cou sur lequel il sentit des sillons humides se dessiner.

\- Tu es bien crédule d'un mensonge éhonté, toi qui te dit pourtant le Menteur.

Loki se figea, toute pensée cohérente anéantie, son Seidr éteint, ses mensonges évaporés. Le fier Thor pleurait sur son épaule. Et il sentait monter en lui l'envie de rendre l'étreinte.

Ce qui l'agaça prodigieusement et il rejeta au loin cette stupide envie. Il n'était en rien un enfant d'Asgard et il était grand temps de le rappeler à Thor. S'il hésita quelques secondes, dès qu'il eut prit sa décision, la transformation fut immédiate. Sa peau laiteuse vira à un bleu glacial, ses yeux d'émeraude devinrent des rubis, son corps se couvrit d'entrelacs artistiques et sauvages, entre ses cheveux d'ébène poussèrent deux cornes d'ivoire, ses dents devinrent des crocs, et Thor eut dans son embrasse un Jotün.

Loki pensait qu'alors Thor le lâcherait et aurait à son encontre des mots durs qui le pousseraient à le rejeter à nouveau. Mais Thor n'en fit rien ; au contraire, il n'en resserrait que plus son étreinte, et subissait les rigueurs du froid de Jotünheim.

\- Je me contrefiche de ta naissance, mon frère. J'ai grandis auprès de toi, auprès de toi veuilles-je donc mourir. Ne crois pas que je prenne le nom de frère à la légère. Tu es ma famille et tu devrais être mon conseiller en toute affaire. Laisse-moi de réparer mes erreurs, et utilise-la pour réparer également les tiennes. Ainsi nous serons quittes et les Nornes nous adresseront un meilleur avenir.

\- Malheureusement, Thor, les Nornes n'ont pour moi nul amour ni pitié, soupira Loki en reprenant sa forme d'Ase. Il repoussa doucement son frère et leva un doigt devant sa bouche pour l'arrêter avant qu'il ne parle.

\- J'accepte, Thor. Je ne dis pas le contraire. Mais ton vœu sera dur à se réaliser.

\- Qu'en sais-tu ?

\- Je sais beaucoup que tu ignores, et je n'en dirai rien. Ne m'y force pas, tu n'es en rien préparé à entendre certaines vérités.

Autrefois Thor aurait pris la parole pour demander à grands cris des réponses, peut-être même aurait-il usé de la force pour lui les extirper. En ce jour, Thor se tut et s'inclina devant sa décision.

\- Sombre est l'avenir pour Loki, croassa soudain Munin, les faisant tous deux sursauter. Hugin hocha la tête à l'attention de son frère.

\- Sombre est l'avenir pour Asgard. Toujours sombre car la Lumière est vouée à un cruel destin.

\- Mais, peut-être, l'avenir-ci sera différent.

Ils allaient continuer, et Thor menaçait de les sommer de s'expliquer, alors Loki s'adressa hargneusement à eux :

\- Fermez les claquets qui vous servent de becs, oiseaux de malheurs. Il n'est pas l'heure de ces problématiques. Seul Apophis est immédiat.

\- Pourtant j'aimerai savoir ce qu'ils entendent par ces mystérieuses paroles, lui dit Thor, une demande silencieuse dans les yeux. Loki soupira et hocha de la tête.

\- Oui-da, un jour tu sauras. Hâtons-nous, toutefois, à moins que tu ne veuilles qu'Apophis n'avale Midgard avant que nous n'ayons quitté Asgard, lança Loki d'un ton badin qui fit rouler des yeux à Thor. A nouveau souriants, malgré les ombres qui les entachaient encore, les deux frères se placèrent devant Heimdall, attendant qu'il active le Bifröst.

 _"Peut-être qu'il existe encore un avenir où je l'appelle frère."_ pensa Loki alors qu'ils disparaissaient enfin dans les lueurs colorées du Bifröst.

* * *

Vous noterez que je me trompai dans les noms des corbeaux : il s'agit de Munin et Hugin, non Munin et Gunin. J'essaierai de prendre le temps de corriger les chapitres précédents.


	6. Chapitre V : Alliance bancale

Je fus cette fois-ci rapide. Et en prime, un flash-back de Loki concernant son apprentissage auprès de Seth... et un accès de fanatitude historique. Veuillez m'en excuser. x3

* * *

 **Chapitre V : Alliance bancale**

 **L'Héliopolis, il y a quelques millénaires…**

Le sable blanc dansait langoureusement autour du corps pâle de l'Héliopolite sur lequel il dessinait des arabesques mystérieuses. Et lorsqu'il se glissait entre la chevelure de feu, le contraste était si saisissant qu'il parlait d'une sauvage beauté.

Loki s'assit sur un rocher, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Silencieux comme une souris, usant du Seidr pour passer inaperçu, il avait pu s'approcher de Seth sans que ce dernier ne le remarque alors que lui se régalait du spectacle. L'Héliopolite était simplement vêtu d'un pagne lâche, n'ayant pas même revêtu ses bijoux d'or, et son visage ne portait pas sa folie coutumière il était apaisé alors qu'il dansait avec le sable d'Egypte.

Ils n'auraient pas dû se trouver là, sur Midgard, mais Seth avait secrètement quitté l'Héliopolis et lui avait proposé de l'accompagner. S'il était surtout curieux de voyager par le Chemin des Dieux, et voir en quoi il différait du Bifröst, Loki voulait également savoir ce qui pouvait bien pousser Seth à se cacher ainsi d'Amon-Râ. A ne pas en douter, lorsqu'on connaissait un tant soit peu le personnage, Seth ne faisait pas ses folies dans l'ombre au contraire agissait-il dans la lumière, sous les yeux mêmes du Roi-père. Pas cette fois-ci alors qu'ils avaient quitté l'Héliopolis en usant de sorts pour se prémunir du regard d'Amon-Râ et en empruntant secrètement le Chemin de Dieux.

\- La vue t'est-elle appréciable ? rit Seth en le remarquant sur son rocher. Loki lui sourit, guère peiné d'avoir perdu le contrôle de son Seidr par son manque de concentration, et se leva pour se rapprocher gracieusement du dieu égyptien.

\- Tu es en effet bon danseur. Mais je crains que tu n'égales pas la beauté des pas de Freyr des Vanir et des peuples sur lesquels il règne. Car tant Vanir que Ljosalfàrs dansent sous les murmures des Nornes elles-mêmes.

\- Laisse donc ces cousines des Parques, aussi sombres qu'elles le sont, loin du ravissement de la danse, enfant. Car ce ne peut qu'être les Muses qui inspirent des danseurs dont tu vantes si bien l'art.

Loki sursauta sous la voix grave qui venait soudainement de surgir alors qu'ils étaient l'instant d'avant seuls. Il appela à lui un Seidr défensif, craignant un quelconque danger, mais Seth rit joyeusement - et sans une seule once de folie, ce qui le déstabilisa assez pour qu'il relâche sa magie. Son incrédulité n'en crut que plus lorsque le dieu égyptien se précipita vers le nouveau venu pour l'enlacer avec force en une embrasse qui lui fut rendue avec tout autant de cœur.

\- Je n'espérai plus ta venue, Hadès. Tu fus long.

Le ton accusateur de Seth déclencha le rire de son comparse alors qu'un énorme chien à trois têtes sortait d'un portail que Loki devinait désormais qu'il savait où le chercher.

\- Hadès ? répéta-t-il à voix basse en écarquillant les yeux. Asgard n'avait plus de liens avec l'Olympus depuis avant même sa naissance. A ce qu'il avait pu apprendre, Odin et Zeus ne s'étaient jamais bien entendus et ils avaient fini par avoir des mots si violents l'un vers l'autre qu'ils avaient cessé tout contact.

Et pourtant Hadès fils de Chronos, frère de Zeus, maître du monde souterrain des morts olympiens se tenait devant lui, accompagné de son terrible chien. Il se présentait sous l'aspect d'un homme au beau visage dont seule la peau plus blanche que la lune rappelait son statut chtonien. Même ses longs cheveux blancs étaient plus colorés que cette peau presque translucide. Son regard était d'ébène et semblait transpercer l'âme jusqu'à y voir jusqu'aux plus sombres secrets.

Derrière lui, Charon le Passeur franchit le portail qui se referma sur son passage. Devant le vieillard au visage sombre et aux membres si noueux qu'ils ne lui paraissaient contenir aucune chair, Loki sentit la peur se lover dans son ventre. Mais une peur qui fut vite étouffée par son excitation à rencontrer de telles Puissances.

\- Que le Styx s'assèche ! s'exclama Hadès en le détaillant de haut en bas. Un Asgardien et en plein désert qui plus est.

\- Le Père de Toutes Choses a envoyé ses rejetons se former en Héliopolis, lui apprit Seth qui vint se placer derrière Loki avec un sourire tout aussi goguenard qu'orgueilleux. Loki ne put s'empêcher de lever des yeux au ciel devant son manège et un ricanement secoua la belle silhouette de l'Olympien.

\- Amon-Râ m'a chargé de l'instruire. Il aura deviné l'esprit malin caché par ce joli minois.

\- C'est un honneur de te rencontrer, fils d'Odin. D'autant plus alors que Seth parle de toi sans aucune moquerie.

Hadès s'inclina pour appuyer ses propos et son geste ne contenait aucune malice, ce qui surprit Loki du fait de ce qu'il avait pu entendre dire sur l'orgueil démesuré des Olympiens.

\- Sache que Loki d'Asgard ressent tout autant d'honneur, Roi des morts d'Olympus, dit-il en lui rendant son salut. Ils se sourirent, s'appréciant l'un l'autre alors que peu de mots avaient été échangés. A leurs côtés, Seth se secoua en grognant :

\- Assez de palabres ! Tous ces titres me rappellent la désastreuse idée des Humains de créer un nouveau nom pour rassembler autant mon frère honnis que l'un des seuls êtres des univers que j'appelle mon ami. Ce fut une époque si détestable.

\- Je ne me rappelle pas qu'elle fut si terrible, le contredit Hadès. Bien moins en tout cas que celle qui la suivit.

\- Ce n'est pas toi qui dut subir une Isis toute puissante, maîtresse de tout, mère des dieux, à pouvoir commander le Destin et à promettre le salut aux morts.

Seth conclut son exposé d'un sifflement méprisant sous le regard moqueur du dieu olympien. Même Loki devait se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas rire des simagrées de son aîné. Leur amusement eut bientôt raison de la mauvaise humeur de Seth qui leur dédia un grand sourire qui s'agrandit inhumainement sous le masque séthien alors qu'il prenait une forme animale.

\- Cessons de parler, Sarapis, grogna-t-il d'une voix déformée par sa transformation.

\- Ce ne fut jamais mon nom dans le passé et jamais il ne le sera dans le futur, Typhon !

\- Ce fut bien mon nom dans le passé mais je lui préfère Seth alors appelle moi ainsi dans le futur.

\- Seulement si seul Hadès traverse dorénavant ta gueule plus riante que les moqueries de Dionysos lorsqu'il est ivre.

Les deux dieux furent pris d'un éclat de rire et le jeune Loki les regarda l'un et l'autre sans mot dire. Il côtoyait Seth depuis déjà plusieurs mois et s'était rapproché du dieu égyptien dont la nature chaotique et mystérieuse l'attirait plus que la raison et la prudence ne conseilleraient mais jamais encore n'avait-il vu quelqu'un se chamailler ainsi avec le Démon de l'Héliopolis.

\- Mon seigneur, ton cheval, les interrompit Charon en tendant à son maître les rênes d'une créature aussi belle que ses flancs décharnés et ses yeux de feu sombre démontraient sa nature mort-vivante. Le Passeur présenta également l'un de ces chevaux infernaux de l'Hadès à Loki dont le visage s'éclaira d'un sourire carnassier.

\- Quel est donc l'objet de tout cela ? s'enquit-il en enfourchant sa monture d'un bond agile. Seth bondit soudain en avant et les chevaux lui emboitèrent vivement le pas, leur fougue fouettant le sable blanc qui voletait autour de leurs robes d'ébène.

Rien ne lui fut répondu mais il ne put que comprendre alors que Cerbère et Seth menaçaient de leurs gueules hérissées de crocs une harde d'oryx aux cornes effilés. Alors l'adrénaline de la chasse monta en lui, tout aussi tonnante que fut le cor dans lequel Charon souffla le début de l'assaut, et il talonna sa monture, pressé de rentrer en contact avec la sauvage défense des oryx.

Leurs javelots mordirent la chair plusieurs fois avant qu'un grand mâle à la robe de rouille ne s'interpose entre eux et la harde en fuite. Ses sabots firent couiner Cerbère et le terrible chien recula devant sa furie.

\- Ah ! Celui-ci vient de moi ! rit Seth. Notre combat n'en sera que meilleur et sa chair me sera telle une offrande.

Et il chargea l'oryx qui l'accueillit avec un brame si bruyant que Loki en eut les oreilles qui sifflèrent. Il lui rappela un grand cerf à la multitude de cors que Thor avait abattu lors d'une chasse à Vanaheim. Aujourd'hui, il décida que la gloire de la mise à mort lui appartiendrait.

Alors qu'Hadès contournait la bête pour la prendre à revers, Loki attendit patiemment, malgré le feu brûlant qui vrombissait dans ses entrailles, que la charge de Seth prenne toute l'attention de l'oryx. Et quand les crocs du dieu égyptien s'accrochèrent au cou épais, il talonna vivement et son cheval piqua vers les flancs de la bête. Son javelot fut précis et s'enfonça de moitié dans le corps de l'oryx qui, frappé au cœur, brama une ultime fois avant de s'effondrer à terre. La monture de Loki finit son élan en sautant par-dessus le corps convulsé de la bête mourante et l'étalon d'Hadès hennit de protestation en se cabrant pour éviter l'impact.

Quand le sable retomba, Seth lâcha la gorge qu'il tenait toujours entre ses mâchoires et, reprenant forme humaine, s'approcha à grands pas de Loki qui craignit soudainement d'avoir déclenché la colère de son mentor. Tout au contraire, s'aperçut-il, Seth affichait un grand sourire, qu'Hadès reprenait en écho.

\- Quel feu sauvage te brûla en cette chasse, Loki d'Asgard ! Et pourtant quelle froide sagacité dicta ton action ! Voilà ce que nous sommes, toi et moi, les dispensateurs du Chaos !

* * *

 **Midgard - Tour Avengers- De nos jours**

Loki sourit alors que ce doux souvenir lui revenait en mémoire. Ce voyage initiatique en l'Héliopolis avait été pour lui l'un des meilleurs moments de son existence. Thor n'aimait pas Seth, il le savait et il savait également qu'il y avait à cela de bonnes raisons - bien qu'il y en ait aussi des mauvaises. Il ne pouvait comprendre à quel point l'apprentissage de Seth lui avait été profitable : jamais nul ne put le comprendre aussi bien qu'il ne le fit. Ils étaient semblables sous bien des aspects.

Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus oublier un autre moment de son histoire commune avec Seth qui avait été fait de souffrance et de colère. Lorsque le dieu égyptien avait conquis l'Héliopolis, il l'avait soutenu dans un premier temps, s'amusant du Chaos que cela déclenchait. Hadès s'était lui prudemment tenu à distance, retranché en l'Olympie, et Loki regrettait à présent de n'en avoir pas fait de même. Car l'affaire avait rapidement dégénérée tant Seth était en ces années-là imprégné d'une folie et d'une violence qui le faisaient détruire même l'équilibre du monde, alors qu'il servait habituellement à le maintenir en contrebalançant l'ordre de Maât.

Seth ne s'était pas contenté de l'Héliopolis. Revêtant une sombre forme bien éloignée de l'enveloppe qui lui avait connu lors de son séjour en l'Héliopolis, il s'en était pris à l'Yggdrasil qu'il avait corrompu de ses miasmes, manquant de détruire les Neuf Royaumes eux-mêmes. A ce moment-là, Loki avait dû choisir son camp et il s'y était tenu malgré tout ce que cela impliquait. Il avait trompé Seth en lui faisant croire qu'il conspirerait contre Odin. Même le Père de Toutes Choses, et Thor aussi, crurent à sa traîtrise, ce qui lui permit de mentir à un autre Menteur. Enfin Seth fut mis à bas, les trois rois libérés et l'équilibre rétabli.

Il ne fut jamais remercié dans cette affaire où son rôle avait été trop flou pour vraiment être acclamé. Toute la gloire revint à Odin et Thor et lui resta à craindre la mort pour Seth. Mais il avait sous-estimé l'amour que vouait Amon-Râ pour celui duquel il avait toujours pris la défense et Seth fut épargné, quoique fut-il tant scellé qu'il devint pareil à une ombre de ce qu'il avait été.

Désormais, Loki craignait la colère de Seth il avait choisi de le trahir pour sauver les Neuf Royaumes. Alors que le Bifröst les déposait en fin de soirée sur le toit de la Tour Avengers, il en venait à douter qu'ils puissent réellement réussir à s'allier, soit-il pour contrer une menace si grande que celle représentée par Apophis. Il y avait de tant de ressentiment à son égard qui l'attendait dans cet endroit, du côté de Seth comme des Avengers, et même Thor avait encore beaucoup à lui reprocher.

Il s'arrêta alors que Thor continuait son chemin vers l'intérieur de la Tour. Quelque chose clochait dans l'air midgardien qui charriait une ombre qui n'aurait pas dû s'y trouver. Une ombre qu'il n'avait senti qu'une seule fois dans sa longue existence, en l'Héliopolis, lorsque Seth était rentré blessé après un voyage nocturne sur la barque d'Amon-Râ qu'il avait protégé d'Apophis.

\- Thor ! le prévint-il en appelant à lui sa lance et son armure. Son frère se retourna vivement vers lui et son premier réflexe fut de dresser Mjöllnir entre eux comme s'il attendait une trahison de son frère Loki siffla et se tendit, levant en retour sa lance pour se prémunir de toute attaque venant de Thor.

Cette hésitation leur fut fatale. La vague sensation d'ombre devint soudain une chape oppressante qui les envahit si soudainement qu'ils ne purent qu'expirer leur surprise avant que les démons d'Apophis ne leur tombent dessus. S'il était agi que d'une simple embuscade, ils auraient pu soutenir l'assaut, leur entraînement surpassant leur méfiance réciproque, mais l'ennemi avait bien attendu qu'ils se dressent l'un contre l'autre avant de passer à l'attaque.

Et Thor resta les bras ballants, des yeux écarquillés, et même choqués se rendit-il compte, levé sur les créatures qui fonçaient sur eux. Il les regardait venir sans même dresser contre eux le rempart de Mjöllnir qui pointait inutilement vers le sol.

\- Ne reste pas immobile ! lui hurla Loki en tournant sa lance vers le premier démon qui s'avançait à sa portée. L'acier perfora la tête du chien aux oreilles d'âne qui chut à ses pieds, entraînant sa lance, alors que déjà l'un de ses semblables était sur lui. Il dut lâcher son arme pour se mettre hors de portée des pattes de lions et ne vit pas venir un autre démon derrière lui. Sa corne de rhinocéros fit aisément voler en éclats son Seidr défensif mineur dont il se revêtait toujours et il hurla de douleur alors qu'elle lui tranchait le flanc. La peur le saisit à la pensée qu'ils ne puissent perdre cette bataille. Et dire qu'il n'entendait pas la foudre de Mjöllnir s'abattre sur leurs ennemis ! Que faisait donc Thor ?

Au travers du voile qui était tombé sur ses yeux, il s'aperçut avec horreur que Mjöllnir gisait à terre, abandonné et à la foudre éteinte. Quant à Thor, il eut beau le chercher des yeux, il ne le trouva pas, si ce n'est qu'en le devinant sous les griffes et les crocs d'un amas de démons.

\- Non !

Son cri de désespoir fit reculer les créatures et il vit enfin le corps de son frère, inconscient, recouvert de larges sillons sanglants. Il ne savait pour quelle raison obscure Thor avait été incapable de se remettre de la vision des démons d'Apophis mais s'il ne faisait pas rapidement quelque chose pour les sauver de cette situation catastrophique, ils auraient perdus la guerre avant même que la véritable bataille ne commence.

\- Reculez, sombre engeance ! Retournez dans le Néant, ici n'est pas votre place ! scanda-t-il, ses mains s'illuminant d'un vert lumineux qui fut à même de trancher les ténèbres qui leur étaient tombées dessus. Les démons crissèrent en lui montrant leurs crocs, leurs horribles faces hybrides tournées vers lui sous les masques de la colère et de la haine.

Il fit un pas vers Thor, guidé vers la lumière de son Seidr, et les cris prirent tant d'ampleur qu'il crut choir à terre, abasourdi par leur force. Son flanc labouré saignait à grands flots sous sa main pressée pour endiguer l'hémorragie et il sentait l'inconscience le prendre. Alors il lutta, tant pour rester éveillé que pour parvenir vers Thor, sa volonté bandée pour faire reculer la douleur. Quand enfin il fut près de son frère, il se laissa glisser à ses côtés et les entoura tout deux d'un sort de défense qui lui prit presque tout ce qu'il lui restait de réserve magique.

Hagard, blessé, à demi-inconscient, Loki ne pouvait que rester immobile et impuissant à regarder les démons d'Apophis toujours plus en nombre converger vers eux. Il doutait à présent réussir à maintenir son Seidr et se l'imaginait déjà se briser comme le précédent s'était disloqué sous la charge du démon à tête de rhinocéros.

\- Hadès avait raison, souffla-t-il en ricanant amèrement, les Nornes sont aussi sombres que les Parques. Quelle ironie de me faire périr ici alors que mon Chaos allait être bénéfique.

\- Le Serpent est plus puissant que le Destin, siffla d'une même voix l'amas sombre des démons. Loki se redressa en faisant apparaître une autre lance, bien décidé à en découdre jusqu'à la fin il avait peut-être rejeté cette filiation ces dernières années mais il restait un enfant d'Asgard, s'il devait mourir, il mourrait les armes à la main.

Et soudain, alors que les démons chantaient leur victoire, une musique plus forte, et bien connue du Magicien, couvrit leurs voix. Un souffle ironique franchit les lèvres de Loki.

\- Qu'est-ce que je peux haïr l'humour des Nornes.

* * *

Il resta posé près du corps toujours immobile de Thor alors que les démons s'étiolaient en ombres vaporeuses à l'arrivée d'Iron Man. Son esprit fonctionnait à toute allure pour essayer de trouver une explication plausible aux oreilles de ses anciens ennemis pour expliquer cette situation. Il se rappela ses précédentes pensées sur la confiance bancale de leur alliance et un soupir secoua son corps blessé il sentait qu'il allait avoir droit à la prison et à un interrogatoire en règles. Apophis devait bien rire de là où il attendait patiemment que son plan soit mis à exécution pendant qu'ils se déchiraient inutilement.

Iron Man se posa devant lui, les dernières ténèbres se dissipant autour d'eux. A ne pas en douter, il n'avait même pas dû apercevoir les démons d'Apophis qui s'étaient cachés en elles. D'un œil extérieur, ce pouvait tout aussi bien être Loki qui avait invoqué ces ombres pour camoufler son crime.

\- Je peux tout expliquer, affirma-t-il avant que le mortel ne parle en levant des mains apaisantes, et désarmées, si ce n'était de la lueur du Seidr défensif qu'elles émettaient toujours. Il se força à le relâcher pour marquer sa bonne foi, même si cela signifiait se retrouver sans aucune protection face à ceux qui l'avaient déjà défaits.

L'action lui fut d'autant plus dure que Captain America et les deux espions avaient rejoint leur coéquipier.

\- Et bien, Rodolphe, je me demande s'il y a vraiment à expliquer, dit Iron Man d'une voix traînante. Loki soupira et se redressa faiblement pour protester.

\- Je viens vous aider, mortels ! siffla-t-il avec colère. Nous avons été attaqués sur le chemin du retour.

\- J'ai jamais dit le contraire.

La repartie eut le mérite de lui clouer le bec. Le masque d'Iron Man se souleva et il comprit que c'était parfaitement là l'idée de Stark à la vue du sourire goguenard qu'il affichait. Mais il le quitta bien vite quand son regard retomba sur Thor.

\- Il ne peut vraiment pas souffler deux minutes.

Il y avait une réelle inquiétude dans les yeux des mortels. Loki roula des yeux - Thor avait vraiment toujours réussi à se trouver de véritables compagnons d'armes - mais ne dit rien lorsqu'il se décala pour les laisser entourer leur coéquipier et prendre soin de lui. Il savait que Thor ne mourrait pas de ses blessures s'il était soigné rapidement. Lui-même commençait déjà se remettre de son flanc déchiré, bien qu'il ne se vide de sa magie en échange, et il ne lui en restait plus guère.

Il ne restait qu'un problème à régler et il pourrait se reposer.

\- Où est Seth ?

Le coup de poing qu'il reçut le pris tant par surprise qu'il chancela et ne resta debout qu'en se tenant à un mur. Le mouvement avait rouvert sa blessure qui se refermait lentement du fait de son manque de magie et il serra les yeux de douleur, s'empêchant de toute sa volonté d'émettre le moindre cri.

\- Enfoiré ! éructa Barton en se massant son poing, un regard haineux braqué sur le dieu. Loki lui sourit sarcastiquement et se redressa autant que sa position et ses blessures lui permettaient. Il refusait d'apparaître faible devant les mortels, et notamment cet homme-ci.

\- Salutations à vous aussi, petit oiseau.

Il crut qu'il allait se prendre un autre coup - ce qu'il aurait un peu cherché, il devait le reconnaître - mais Barton ne fit que siffler sa colère et lui balancer violement une trousse au visage qu'il attrapa avec un temps de retard, ses réflexes retardés par son affaiblissement. Il cligna des yeux en avisant qu'il s'agissait d'une trousse de premiers soins.

\- Soigne-toi, bâtard, avant de te vider de ton sang, lui ordonna l'archer d'un ton qui ne souffrait aucune contestation. Parait que t'es utile pour éviter que la Terre soit détruite. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je te pardonne pour ce que tu m'as fait. Juste qu'on peut collaborer maintenant.

Ses poings qui tressaillaient traduisaient son envie de lui flanquer encore des coups mais Barton se retourna sèchement et rejoignit Stark et Rogers qui menaient Thor à l'infirmerie. La Veuve Noire s'attarda quelques secondes pour le foudroyer du regard, à cela il lui dédia un sourire, puis emboîta le pas à ses coéquipiers. Loki se retrouva seul sur le toit de la Tour Avengers, la trousse de secours entre les mains.

\- Quel accueil.

Au moins n'y avait-il pas eu Hulk. Même le frêle docteur qui était son alter-ego ne s'était pas montré. Loki ricana sombrement en se rappelant qu'il ne savait toujours pas comment Seth allait réagir à sa présence et Seth était infiniment plus dangereux que la colère de simples mortels. Heureusement pour lui, il semblait que le Démon de l'Héliopolis se soit absenté pour le moment. Il avait le temps de se remettre d'aplomb avant de le confronter.

Encore une fois, il se dit que leur alliance était d'une fragilité si grande qu'Apophis pourrait gagner seulement en attisant leur méfiance. Puis la vision de Seth, si glorieux alors qu'il dansait avec le désert en même temps qu'il faisait tomber la foudre, lui rappela qu'ils étaient tous deux la discorde incarnée et que c'était cela même que le Roi-Père des Héliopolites avait choisi pour contrecarrer le Serpent.

Loki choisit de rester sur le toit pour panser ses blessures et personne ne vint l'y chercher, même alors que toutes les heures de la nuit se soient écoulées. Il avait senti l'aura de Thor se raffermir mais il se doutait qu'il était encore inconscient dans le cas contraire, il ne serait pas si tranquille. La trousse de secours s'était avérée utile pour se soigner plus efficacement : sa plaie recousue, il lui fallait nettement moins de magie pour la refermer totalement. Tout juste enlevait-il les fils pour permettre à la cicatrisation d'agir naturellement.

Sa tranquillité fut soudainement rompue lorsqu'il sentit une Puissance envahir l'air alentour. Il ne s'agissait pas de Thor - son frère dormait toujours à ce qu'il pouvait sentir - mais il reconnaissait cet aura Seth était de retour à la Tour Avengers.

Loki se redressa pour l'accueillir dans une position de force. Mais il était intérieurement nettement plus inquiet vis-à-vis de la présente situation. Si Seth désirait sa mort, il ne savait s'il serait en mesure, dans son état encore convalescent, d'opposer grande adversité à son assaut.

\- Salut à toi, Seth de l'Héliopolis, dit-il alors que le dieu égyptien venait de poser pieds sur le toit. Les dernières plumes de la forme ailée qu'il avait revêtue disparurent sans qu'il ne dise mot. Il se contentait de regarder Loki d'un air neutre, ce qui n'était pas pour rassurer le Magicien. Seth n'était jamais neutre si ce n'était le calme avant la tempête.

\- Ils sont venus ici pour vous. Il savait que vous viendrez, gronda Seth et il comprit que la tempête en question ne lui était pas adressée. Les foudres de l'Héliopolite étaient vouées à s'abattre sur les démons d'Apophis. Il hocha donc la tête et s'approcha souplement de son ancien mentor, tout en restant sur ses gardes car il ne savait réellement quoi s'attendre de lui.

\- Salut à toi, Loki d'Asgard, finit par dire Seth après l'avoir détaillé de haut en bas. Un sourire appréciateur trancha son air neutre et Loki se détendit. Il n'y avait nulle colère dans les yeux dorés de son comparse et il le savait incapable de la cacher.

\- Quelle fierté ai-je ressenti lorsque j'ai su que tu siégeais sur le trône d'Odin, Loki.

La voix de Seth était presque un ronronnement et Loki sourit grandement, de son sourire sarcastique et totalement révélateur de sa nature chaotique.

\- Ainsi donc c'est toi, vil manipulateur, qui a dévoilé la chose à Thor alors que mon plan fonctionnait si bien.

Dans sa bouche, l'insulte prit un ton complimenteur et Seth lui offrit en miroir son sourire.

\- Ainsi sommes-nous donc quittes dans le quota des trahisons.

Ils étaient maintenant à moins d'un souffle l'un de l'autre, si proches qu'il suffirait d'un seul sortilège, d'une seule griffure, pour que l'un tue l'autre, le vainqueur étant le plus rapide. Ils se montraient par là leur confiance mutuelle l'un envers l'autre, même s'ils savaient qu'ils étaient parfois propices à se trahir après tout, ils étaient tous deux chaotiques et tout aussi Mensonger et Trompeur l'un que l'autre.

\- Sache qu'il me plaît de te revoir libre et exempt de tes sceaux. Quoiqu'il t'en reste un.

Les doigts agiles de Loki attrapèrent le collier invisible et tirèrent un peu dessus, témoignant de la solidité de l'attache. Le sceau ne se romprait pas aisément : c'était Amon-Râ lui-même qui l'avait confectionné.

\- Je n'ai point besoin de la prédiction d'une dise pour savoir que je serai libre lorsque cette affaire sera terminée.

Ils se jaugèrent et Loki hocha la tête, en une promesse silencieuse à une demande qu'il l'était tout autant. Seth le dépassa en le frôlant, s'attardant même un peu trop le long de ses flancs, ce qui le fit rire et il adressa un sourire enjôleur au dieu égyptien.

\- Tu viens de rentrer d'une excursion nocturne.

En effet, le soleil se levait et nimbait de lumières leurs contours. Seth afficha une moue boudeuse.

\- Ce fut une nuit de labeur. J'ai remonté la piste d'Apophis.

\- Et qu'en est-il ?

\- J'ai retrouvé l'objet d'invocation.

Les deux dieux rentrèrent dans la Tour Avengers, leur pas égal, et ce même sourire chaotique toujours à la face.

\- Alors la fête peut commencer.

* * *

1\. Cette histoire de Sarapis et compagnie. Je suis plongée dans les cultes isiaques en ce moment.^^ Sarapis est une divinité créée par les premiers Ptolémées. C'est la divinité poliade d'Alexandrie. Il est un dieu guérisseur, un dieu protecteur de la navigation et un dieu avec un certain côté funéraire, parfois assimilé à Osiris, parfois à Hadès/Pluton. Quant à la puissance d'Isis à cette époque hellénistique et aussi à l'époque romaine, il y a eu un phénomène d'hénothéisme autour de cette déesse qui a récupéré un grand nombre d'attribut d'autres déesses et dieux. Typhon est le nom que les Grecs donnent à Seth.

2\. L'Olympus est la version Marvel des dieux grecs : une petite dimension parallèle comme l'Héliopolis. L'Hadès ici présenté n'est pas totalement celui de Marvel, comme Seth cela dit.

3\. Freyr est le roi d'Alfheim et de Vanaheim. C'est un Vane et le frère jumeau de Freyja ; c'est une divinité de la fertilité, de la fécondité, de la nature, de la lumière. Ses mœurs sont un peu dissolues.

4\. Les disir (une dise) sont des créatures du folklore scandinave : femmes ailées semblables aux Valkyrjurs, elles peuvent prédire l'avenir.


	7. Chapitre VI : Les Ophites et le Serpent

J'avais au départ annoncé comme titre "Le calme avant les tempêtes" mais, s'il y aura bien des tempêtes par la suite, ce chapitre n'est finalement pas si calme que cela. x3 J'ai un peu tardé à le faire du fait de recherches sur les Ophites.

Voici d'ailleurs les références de l'article que j'ai consulté : Annarita Magri, "Le serpent guérisseur et l'origine de la gnose ophite", _Revue de l'histoire des religions_ [En ligne] 4, 2007. L'url ne veut pas s'afficher, mais il est facile de le trouver en tapant "Ophites" dans google.

* * *

 **Chapitre VI : Les Ophites et le Serpent**

 **Midgard - Tour Avengers**

L'accueil des Avengers fut nettement moins chaleureux. La froideur et la haine dont ils avaient déjà fait preuve sur le toit ne s'apaisa en rien. Thor avait été mené à une Helen Cho, une humaine que Loki ne connaissait pas mais qui l'avait quand même gratifié d'un regard noir dès qu'elle l'avait vu comme si l'état de Thor était de son fait. Il n'avait pas cherché à se défendre en expliquant que, pour une fois, tel n'était pas le cas. Parler ainsi aurait déclenché des mots et ils n'avaient pas le luxe d'une dispute.

Alors laissa-t-il Seth mener la discussion. Même si les mortels le foudroyaient de yeux luisants de colère retenue. Même si l'alter ego du mastodonte vert, qui les avait finalement rejoints, le menaçait d'un regard verdâtre. Il aurait toute l'occasion, plus tard, après que toute cette affaire se soit réglée, pour leur faire payer leur insolence.

\- Amon-Râ avait raison : Apophis aura trouvé des mortels pour l'appeler. L'objet d'invocation est en passe de transiter en des mains sachant s'en servir. Bien que je sache où il se trouve exactement.

Le ton de couperet de Seth, et les nouvelles qu'il amenait, eurent le mérite de le délivrer de la pression des regards des Avengers qui s'étaient tournés, horrifiés, vers le dieu égyptien.

\- S'agirait-il des Ophites ? questionna alors la Veuve Noire qui était la seule à ne pas paraître plus surprise que cela. Prise de court par l'imminence du danger, certes, mais pas surprise.

\- C'est le nom que ces sots se donnent, acquiesça Seth en reniflant de mépris. Son estime pour les mortels devait certainement avoir encore chuté. Pas qu'il n'en ait eu beaucoup cela dit. Mais Loki retourna rapidement son attention sur la femme, se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait bien savoir au sujet de cette affaire.

\- Tu les connais, Tasha ?, lui demanda Barton. L'archer s'était perché en hauteur et ne le quittait pas du regard, même maintenant qu'il glissait parfois des coups d'œil surpris à sa partenaire. La Veuve Noire haussa des épaules et s'expliqua :

\- Ils faisaient partis de mes principaux suspects. Vous feriez mieux de regarder les dossiers que nous avons sur eux.

Elle adressa sa dernière phrase au dieu égyptien qui la regarda étrangement, comme étonné qu'une si fragile créature puisse lui être utile. Loki se demanda s'il devait le prévenir de ne pas sous-estimer cette venimeuse mortelle mais il n'en fit rien voir le puissant Seth ridiculisé par elle ferait un spectacle des plus amusants.

\- Quel peut bien être l'intérêt que voient ces Ophites pour aider une créature mystique à détruire notre planète ? questionna Stark qui semblait s'échiner à ne pas prononcer le mot _dieu_ en sa présence. L'homme agaçant avait troqué son armure pour un costard impeccable mais Loki savait désormais qu'il fallait se méfier de l'apparence trompeuse qu'il affichait ainsi. Son détestable majordome virtuel était comme de toujours aux aguets pour lui en fournir une au plus vite. Cette apparence nonchalante au danger n'était qu'une illusion de plus dont cet homme se recouvrait.

\- Ils veulent faire revenir le Serpent dans le monde. Ils ne savent pas qu'il s'agit d'Apophis et croient dur comme fer avoir affaire au Serpent de leur gnose.

La femme se tourna vers le Capitaine qu'elle regarda longuement, se mordant les lèvres, et ce dernier comprit sans qu'elle ait à parler qu'il n'allait pas aimer la suite des explications.

\- Pour les Ophites, le Serpent représente le _Logos_ et ce Serpent- _Logos_ sauve les hommes. Ils le vénèrent comme un dieu et un principe de sagesse. Ils ont une vision positive du péché de l'Eden : le Serpent- _Logos_ aurait amené le savoir à Eve, contre l'avis du Démiurge qu'il présente comme une figure méchante et autoritaire.

Rogers sursauta à ces mots et Loki eut un sourire sardonique : le croyant Capitaine peinait à comprendre une telle croyance. Avait-il vu la foudre de Thor, la magie de Loki et la puissance de Seth qu'il n'en croyait pas moins que seul son Dieu méritait ce nom. De son côté, la Veuve Noire continuait d'un ton imperturbable.

\- Les premiers Ophites seraient probablement les Pérates au IIème siècle de notre ère. Siècle qui fut un moment de grande importance pour la figure du serpent qui apparaissait aux hommes d'alors comme l'image du salut et de l'immortalité, du fait qu'il pouvait muer et _renaître_.

Il eut un moment de flottement où personne ne parlait puis Stark siffla bassement en secouant la tête. Ses coéquipiers avaient l'air aussi estomaqué que lui, hormis la Veuve Noire qui restait neutre et le pauvre Capitaine qui peinait à se remettre d'une telle explication.

\- Sont-ils dangereux ? questionna-t-il en se tournant vers l'assassin, décidé à ne pas laisser sa propre croyance entraver son jugement. Natasha soupira et fit une moue dubitative, indiquant qu'elle ne savait si elle devait répondre ou non par la négative.

\- Leur dangerosité reste à discuter. Ils y a quelques années, ils ont essayé de retrouver Jörmungandr, un autre Serpent mythique, de Scandinavie celui-ci. Ils sont également allés fouiner à Delphes pour trouver le corps du Python et dans tous les sanctuaires d'Asclépios-Esculape qui a toujours été lié au serpent, notamment au IIe siècle de notre ère. Des recherches vaines et donc sans grand danger mais qu'ils avaient les moyens de faire. Et cette fois-ci, le Serpent est réel : s'ils l'invoquent, il viendra.

S'il s'était figé à l'énoncé du nom de son fils, Loki lâcha un râle féroce lorsque la femme sous-entendu que son enfant n'était qu'une élucubration des Anciens mortels. Aussitôt tous les regards, qui s'étaient peu à peu détournés de lui, le fixèrent et il les soutint avec une colère qui venait soudainement de le prendre aux tripes. Les Avengers se tendirent dans l'immédiat et commencèrent à se mettre en garde mais il n'en eut cure, pas plus qu'il ne fit attention à la respiration soudainement plus hachée du docteur qui peinait à garder son calme devant la menace qui irradiait du dieu.

\- Jormungandr existe, les tança Loki d'un ton sec. Il est enfermé sur votre pathétique monde depuis bien trop longtemps. Si ces Ophites lui ont fait la moindre petite chose, je les exterminerai jusqu'aux derniers.

Il découvrit les dents tout en parlant, une véritable rage bouillonnant en lui. Les Avengers le regardaient sans comprendre et Seth affichait un petit sourire en coin, ne semblant pas vouloir intervenir dans la confrontation. Il gardait toutefois un œil sur le petit homme qui tournait au vert, sachant que la magie de Loki était scellée.

\- C'est quoi ce Jormungandr ?

\- Qui, Stark, car mon fils est une personne, n'en déplaise aux Nornes ou au Père de Tout !

Cette fois-ci les regards se firent choqués, sauf celui de Seth dans lequel des étincelles joyeuses montraient qu'il s'amusait follement de son éclat. Loki se redressa en sifflant, prêt à quitter la salle, mais Seth le retint près de lui.

\- Si ton fils avait été titillé, lui dit-il en contrôlant vaguement son hilarité, crois-tu que Midgard serait encore debout ? Son corps l'enserre et le moindre de ses mouvements est un séisme.

A cela, Loki devait en convenir et ce suffit à le calmer. Il s'était toujours échauffé trop vite dans toute affaire concernant ses enfants.

\- Mais…, commença Stark et, à son ton, le Magicien comprit qu'une sottise allait franchir ses lèvres. Comment t'as fait pour avoir un gosse ayant la forme d'un _serpent_ , Rodolphe ? Là, il faut qu'on m'explique la chose.

Loki haussa un sourcil et contre-attaqua derechef.

\- Où est passé votre cœur brillant, Stark ? Ma magie doit pouvoir marcher sur vous désormais.

Le visage moqueur d'Iron Man se désagrégea à cette question et il recula d'un pas vers Banner, comme pour se mettre en sécurité près de ses compagnons d'armes. Loki lui sourit méchamment ; le comportement nerveux de Stark venait de le renseigner sur deux choses : l'homme le craignait depuis qu'il l'avait fait passer par la fenêtre et il ne sentait plus protégé de sa magie sans son cœur brillant.

\- J'vais essayer de les localiser, marmonna l'ingénieur en faisant vivement demi-tour pour se précipiter sans en avoir l'air vers ses laboratoires, Banner à sa suite comme un vrai chien de garde. Loki renifla à sa fuite et son sourire s'allongea. D'autant plus lorsque le Capitaine passa devant lui en le menaçant du regard.

\- Vous ne pouvez nier qu'il l'a cherché.

Il ne nia pas et sortit du salon, toujours sous l'œil goguenard de Loki. Barton lui pointa un doigt vers le torse en sifflant bassement.

\- Un sort, une flèche.

Une fois qu'ils furent tous deux seuls, Seth ricana et le sourire que lui lança Loki en retour déclencha de vrais rires.

\- Tu es toujours aussi pénible. Qu'as-tu fait à ces mortels ?

\- Trois fois rien. Juste une petite histoire de domination du monde.

Les rires du dieu égyptien ne s'en apaisèrent pas.

\- La prochaine fois que tu veux conquérir leur monde, pense à me prévenir. Je t'y aiderai volontiers.

\- J'y penserai, sourit Loki. Il afficha l'instant d'après un masque sérieux.

\- Et maintenant, que faisons-nous ? L'ennemi a une longueur d'avance.

\- Comme depuis le début, grimaça Seth. Il se redressa pour s'étirer et Loki lui trouva un regard fatigué. Cela le troubla car de toutes les années où il l'avait côtoyé, il ne l'avait vu afficher un tel air de lassitude que la nuit où il était rentré si blessé par Apophis qu'il en portait encore sa fragrance.

\- Tu vas te reposer.

Ce n'était pas une question. Plus une affirmation, ou peut-être même un ordre.

\- Tant que le soleil voyage dans le ciel diurne, nous sommes en sûreté. Je dormirai et reprendrai des forces. Mais cette nuit, j'irai encore combattre les démons d'Apophis. Ils deviennent légion et leur croissance ne fait qu'alimenter la force de leur maître. La prison du Serpent s'étiole.

\- Nous l'arrêterons. Si le Néant l'emporte, il ne restera nulle part où déclencher notre Chaos.

Seth acquiesça, son sourire plein de crocs aux lèvres.

\- Je te laisse les Ophites.

* * *

\- J'ai beau l'avoir sous les yeux mais je n'arrive pas à me faire à l'idée que Loki est ici et que cet enfoiré est libre.

Clint trembla de colère et se détourna de la bande vidéo. Ils s'étaient rassemblés dans le laboratoire de Tony d'où ils surveillaient les faits et gestes des deux dieux. Lorsque Seth se coucha sur le canapé, son képesh en mains en un geste de méfiance, ils furent plus d'un à hausser un sourcil.

\- Tout ceci est surréaliste, murmura Bruce en se frottant nerveusement les mains. Avoir Loki dans la Tour ne lui faisait pas plus plaisir qu'à Clint. Les éclats verts dans son regard ne s'étaient en rien dissous : le Hulk n'était pas loin.

\- Le protocole anti-dieux limite ces deux énergumènes, les rassura Tony. Il leur tournait le dos, refusant de croiser leurs regards depuis son départ précipité du salon, et pianotait rapidement sur une tablette, en réseau avec J.A.R.V.I.S..

\- Il n'en reste pas moins qu'ils sont libres hors de la Tour. Qui sait ce qu'ils vont faire de leurs pouvoirs. S'ils se déchainent à nouveau en ville, peut-être ne pourrons-nous pas les canaliser.

\- Et on fait quoi, Steve ? Sans eux, tu te vois vraiment affronter un Serpent capable d'avaler un monde ? Putain ! Point Break tremblait de peur en parlant de lui !

\- Je le sais bien, Tony, s'agaça Steve en commençant à faire les cents pas. Mais ça ne me plait pas. Ils sont au mieux chaotiques, au pire mauvais. Loki est un criminel de guerre et le passé de ce Seth ne parle pas en sa faveur.

\- Et le seul pouvant efficacement leur faire face est actuellement inconscient, finit Natasha, résumant leurs pensées à tous. Thor étant hors-jeu, ils étaient affaiblis devant les deux dieux. Tony se retourna vivement vers eux.

\- Ouais et bien, Thor a accepté d'écouter Seth et a ramené Loki. Alors bon, j'sais pas vous mais je me demande s'il a bien toute sa tête. La situation nécessite-t-elle vraiment l'aide de ces deux fouteurs de Chaos ?

\- Voyez qui parle, ironisa Natasha, les lèvres ourlées d'un sourire. Stark allait rétorquer lorsqu'un raclement de gorge de la part de Steve ne les rappelle à l'ordre.

\- Vous avez bien vu les griffures sur le corps de Thor. Et il ne s'agit que des démons mineurs. Je crains bien que cette aide chaotique soit nécessaire. Même si ça ne nous plait pas.

Un silence tendu succéda à ces mots. Tony secoua la tête et se replongea dans sa tablette.

 _« Monsieur. Loki vient de récupérer les dossiers sur les Ophites. Il se dirige vers l'infirmerie. »_

\- De quoi ?

Leurs yeux se tournèrent vers la bande vidéo qui montrait Seth dormir dans un salon vide de Loki. Même Clint n'avait pas vu le dieu quitter la pièce.

\- Mais que va-t-il faire ?

La surprise s'inscrit sur leurs traits lorsque Loki s'assit calmement dans un fauteuil près du corps inconscient de son frère, totalement ignorant d'Helen Cho qui ne semblait pas apprécier sa venue. Le dieu posa les dossiers sur une table et en ouvrit un dans lequel il se plongea.

\- Trouvons les Ophites avant eux, ordonna Steve. Je ne laisserai pas deux faux dieux décider à notre place de la façon dont il faut protéger la Terre. Si Apophis vient vraiment, nous l'arrêterons. En Avengers.

* * *

Loki n'aimait pas être dans la Tour Avengers. Il sentait sur lui le regard pesant du majordome virtuel et ne savait pas ce que Stark avait traficoté mais sa magie lui était interdite. Il n'était pas scellé mais il était bel et bien coupé du Seidr qu'il sentait sans autant pouvoir en user. Cette situation était autant frustrante que pénible il se sentait vulnérable sans un Seidr protecteur autour de lui.

Seth dormait d'un œil méfiant dans le salon et il l'avait quitté pour le laisser tranquille. Sentir sa frustration n'aurait fait que le tenir éveillé. Ne sachant où aller d'autre, il avait rejoint son frère dans l'infirmerie. Seulement pour cette raison. Et pas du tout car il s'inquiétait pour lui.

De ce qu'il lisait sur les Ophites, Apophis n'avait pas dû avoir beaucoup de mal à les convaincre de le libérer de sa prison millénaire. Ils devaient attendre avec tant d'impatience un signe qui leur indiquerait qu'ils ne se trompaient pas. Et la révélation de l'existence d'Asgard, de ses dieux et de sa magie, avait dû déjà préparer le terrain. Alors quand un Serpent mystique, enfermé par un Démiurge, les avait approchés, ils n'avaient pas dû se méfier. Les paroles d'Apophis s'étaient insinuées facilement en leurs cœurs et ils avaient maintenant des fanatiques prêts à invoquer le Serpent, ignorant qu'ils allaient amener sur leur monde non pas un dieu sauveur mais une entité destructrice.

\- Tes chers mortels sont si faibles, murmura Loki au corps inconscient de Thor, ignorant le regard méfiant que Cho posa sur lui dès qu'il se rapprocha de son frère. Sentir le poids des yeux de l'humaine sur sa nuque commençait à l'agacer. Il ne serait pas revenu avec Thor et l'aurait encore moins sauvé des démons d'Apophis si c'était pour le tuer maintenant.

L'entendant se rapprocher vivement, il allait lui faire sèchement savoir ce qu'il pensait de son attitude lorsque le souffle saccadé de son frère lui vint aux oreilles, bientôt suivi par des bips sonores et agaçants émis par les machines alentours.

Helen Cho le contourna pour essayer de savoir ce qu'il se passait et fut bien en peine de maintenir le corps soudainement pris de convulsions de son puissant patient. Sans réfléchir, Loki se jeta sur les bras de son frère et le planqua sur sa couche malgré sa frêle constitution.

\- Il va falloir l'attacher, dit-il distraitement, concentré à détailler le corps secoué pour tenter d'un percer l'origine de la soudaine douleur. Thor avait subi de nombreuses blessures au cours de sa longue vie et ne gémissait pas de douleur facilement. Pourtant, s'il avait été conscient, à ne pas en douter, il serait en train de crier.

\- Regardez ses blessures.

Cho le dévisagea avec un air hébété et il leva les yeux au ciel devant tant d'incompétence. Il ne pouvait lui-même procéder à cette étude tant que Thor convulsait.

\- Dépêchez, mortelle, si vous tenez à mon frère ! claqua-t-il sèchement et l'humaine sortit enfin de sa léthargie pour soulever la tenue d'hôpital dont Thor avait été recouvert une fois ses blessures pansées. Une exclamation étouffée de la part de Cho lui apprit qu'il avait eu raison de chercher de ce côté. Il tenta d'y jeter un œil mais Thor devenait de plus en plus incontrôlable et il devait peser de tout son poids pour le maintenir.

\- Elles suintent, n'est-ce pas ? Du poison, certainement. Les griffes des démons devaient en être recouvertes. Pourtant je n'ai pas subi d'empoissonnement.

Il réfléchissait à voix haute, les sourcils froncés. Il se sentait bien malgré une certaine fatigue et la coupure avec son Seidr. Cette dernière lui assurait en outre que son corps était réellement exempt de poison car, dans le cas contraire, lui-aussi serait en train de se tordre de douleur. Puis il se rappela que les démons avaient été plus féroces et acharnés sur Thor et qu'Apophis n'avait pas été loin ; le Serpent avait dû tourner ses forces vers le fils d'Odin, profitant de sa soudaine faiblesse pour l'empoisonner de ses miasmes.

\- Que les Nornes soient maudites, siffla Loki alors qu'un nouveau mouvement saccadé ne manque de l'éjecter au sol. Et allez donc chercher des chaînes !

Il n'allait pas tenir encore très longtemps ainsi : la force physique de Thor surpassait la sienne et il devait intervenir au plus vite s'il voulait le soigner. A sa grande surprise, Helen Cho ne fit qu'attacher le corps convulsé avec les larges lanières qui pendaient de chaque côté du lit.

\- Tony Stark assure que ce matériau résiste au Hulk, lui dit-elle alors qu'il fronçait les sourcils. Quoiqu'un peu dubitatif, Loki lâcha son frère pour se redresser et effectivement, les lanières tenaient bon.

\- Il me faut une lame coupante et stérilisée, ordonna-t-il en remontant ses manches jusqu'à ses coudes. Cho hésita mais finit par aller chercher ce qu'il demandait, et certainement appeler les autres Avengers par la même occasion. A moins qu'ils ne soient déjà en route, Stark ayant vu ce qu'il se tram ait sur ses caméras.

Loki voulut alors lancer un Seidr mineur de soins mais seule une minuscule étincelle dansa au bout de ses doigts, lui rappelant qu'il était coupé de sa magie. Entendant des bruits de pas, il se retourna vivement et se dirigea de suite vers Tony Stark, ignorant les questions du Capitaine et de l'alter-ego du monstre vert.

\- Rendez-moi ma magie ou il mourra.

\- Tu espères que l'on va te croire ? grinça Barton. L'instant d'après, l'archer tourna les yeux vers Thor et grimaça, semblant réellement prendre en considération l'idée de lui obéir pour soigner leur coéquipier. Mais Loki n'avait de yeux que pour Stark qui, seul, avait les clés de ses chaînes. L'ingénieur ne le quitta pas du regard alors qu'il s'enquerrait :

\- Helen, Bruce, vous pouvez y faire quelque chose ?

\- Ce genre de poison m'est inconnu, lui répondit Bruce qui venait d'inspecter les plaies touchées par les miasmes d'Apophis. Helen Cho, qui s'en revenait avec la lame indiquée, secoua la tête et tendit l'objet à Loki.

\- Je crains qu'il ne faille s'en remettre à lui.

Tous les Avengers grimacèrent mais le dieu ne se permit pas même un sourire moqueur. Il ne quittait pas Stark des yeux. Le créateur d'Iron Man finit par hocher la tête et sortir un Starkpad. Barton siffla à ses côtés mais ne dit rien pour le retenir alors que le Capitaine s'approchait de lui.

\- Es-tu sûr que ce soit une bonne idée ?

\- Loki n'a aucune raison de tuer Thor. Je lève le protocole anti-dieux dans cette pièce le temps qu'il le soigne puis je le remets. Pas de prise de risque.

A moins que Loki n'en profite pour se téléporter, durent-ils tous penser. Mais Seth restait en "otage" dans une pièce où le protocole anti-dieux était encore actif et, comme Stark le devinait bien, il n'avait aucune raison de les duper.

Le retour au Seidr fut immédiat et il en soupira de contentement. Banner recula pour lui laisser la place alors qu'il retournait auprès de Thor et il rouvrit d'un mouvement rapide et expert l'une des plaies à moitié refermées qui avait enflé et s'était teintée d'une tâche noirâtre. Aussitôt un épais liquide noir et fumant, à l'odeur nauséabonde, sortit de la plaie et Loki siffla bassement en se protégeant d'un Seidr mineur pour ne pas entrer en contact avec la chose.

\- Qu'est-ce que cela ? demandèrent en même temps Cho et Banner, interloqués devant la substance qu'ils n'avaient jamais rencontré.

\- Un poison créé à partir des miasmes d'Apophis. Maintenant, silence, je dois officier.

Ils lui obéirent étrangement et il les occulta pour se concentrer sur son frère qui se convulsait toujours, rendant son opération plus que délicate. Il lui fallut de longues minutes pour épurer chacune des plaies du poison qu'elle contenait, faire disparaître toute la substance noirâtre dans des flammes magiques et purifier le matériel qu'il avait utilisé. Une seule goutte pourrait être dangereuse.

Il lança ensuite plusieurs Seidr de soins touchant à refermer les plaies, purifier le corps de tout poison et à renouveler le sang perdu. Mais il restait un doute quant à la possibilité que quelques miasmes d'Apophis soient encore présents dans le corps de son frère. Il avait vaincu l'empoissonnement du corps, c'était maintenant au tour de Thor de vaincre les ténèbres qui essayaient d'empoissonner son âme.

\- Il devrait être sauf, dit-il aux Avengers qui attendaient avec inquiétude son diagnostic. Le soulagement s'inscrivit sur leurs visages et les deux médecins rejoignirent le dieu auprès du patient pour vérifier ses constantes. Loki se laissa glisser sur le fauteuil qu'il occupait jusqu'alors et ne protesta pas lorsque le protocole anti-dieux fut remis en place.

Il devait de toute façon reprendre des forces.

* * *

 **Midgard - New York**

Seth s'était éclipsé alors qu'ils étaient tous au chevet de Thor et ne s'occupaient plus de lui. Apophis avait réussi à frapper fort en mettant à bas le Foudroyant mais il faisait confiance à Loki pour relever son frère. Ils allaient avoir besoin de sa force et de sa foudre. Seth fit la moue : la faiblesse de Thor face à l'assaut des démons était en partie de sa faute. Il espérait que le dieu scandinave se serait remis du traumatisme de son rêve lorsqu'il se réveillerait.

La nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber et il entendait déjà les grondements des démons d'Apophis. Les ruelles sombres de la grande ville qu'était New York étaient propices à leur prolifération. Mais ils n'étaient pas pour l'heure sa proie. Une odeur tiraillait son nez et elle l'avait réveillée, le poussant à sortir plus tôt qu'il ne l'avait prévu. La fragrance de l'homme qui avait volé Paul Getty se trouvait à proximité de son flair.

Il lui fallut une bonne heure pour le retrouver, son odeur étant recouverte par la multitude malodorante qui empestait New York, et il pesta en avisant les éclats rougeoyants du soleil couchant. Les démons d'Apophis allaient bientôt sortir des ténèbres et il préférait mettre la main sur l'homme en premier ; il savait que le Serpent n'hésiterait pas à se débarrasser de cet intermédiaire pour l'empêcher de remonter à l'objet d'invocation.

Seth émit un son avoisinant le ronronnement lorsqu'il trouva enfin sa proie en compagnie de jeunes femmes aux mœurs délurées. Le dieu égyptien ricana à la pensée qu'il allait le détourner de ses plaisirs. Sautant souplement du toit où il était juché, et ne prenant pas la peine de quitter son masque animal, il atterrit en peine lumière, déclenchant les cris des femmes qui partirent sans demander leur reste. L'homme aurait certainement voulu se joindre à elle dans leur fuite mais Seth avait braqué ses yeux d'or sur lui et le maintenait sur place.

\- Tu ne vas nulle part, mon mignon, susurra-t-il en s'approchant suavement. Seth de l'Héliopolis a des questions à te poser.

L'homme trembla et se frotta les yeux, comme pour chasser l'image de la créature infernale qui se tenait devant lui. Seth ricana, trancha sa face sous son sourire inhumain, et se moqua sombrement en sentant l'odeur âcre de sa peur.

\- Tu as volé quelque chose. Un objet en lien avec un Serpent.

La façon dont il prononça le mot fit sursauter l'homme et il sut qu'il avait compris qu'il appartenait aux Ophites et quel était l'objectif du vol.

\- Pitié. Ne me faites pas de mal. Je dirais tout. Je parlerais ! gémit-il pathétiquement, les larmes aux yeux et le pantalon humide. Seth renifla et ouvrit sa gueule près de sa tête, lui balançant au visage une odeur de putréfaction, avant de claquer des mâchoires près de son visage, manquant de lui arracher un morceau de nez.

\- Parles promptement, je m'impatiente !

L'homme acquiesça en tremblant si violemment que seule la poigne invisible que Seth exerçait sur lui permettait de tenir encore debout.

\- L'objet doit faire revenir le Serpent. Il nous sauvera tous. Même de vous, démon !

Alors il restait encore une force de rébellion chez cet homme. Seth le frappa violemment, l'envoyant à terre le crâne en sang, et posa un pied-patte aux griffes acérées sur son dos, pesant de tout son poids sous lui.

\- Où est l'objet ? gronda-t-il, menaçant, les os de sa victime grinçant sinistrement sous sa pression. L'homme pleurait et gémissait, la voix entrecoupée, et le dieu appuya plus fort, lui arrachant un cri de douleur.

\- Je ne sais pas ! hurla-t-il en rassemblant ses dernières forces. Ils l'ont emmené après m'avoir payé. Pour la grandeur du Serpent. Ils l'appelleront. Ils l'appelleront. Ils l'appelleront.

Il continuait encore de répéter en boucle cette phrase lorsque Seth l'éjecta au loin, l'assommant au passage. Haletant de grognements, le dieu poussa un horrible hurlement de rage vers le ciel. Quelques sirènes de police se firent entendre dans le lointain et il cligna des yeux en se rappelant où il était.

Il allait s'en repartir, la police se rapprochant dangereusement, lorsque ses yeux furent attirés par un morceau de papier tombé à terre lorsqu'il avait envoyé l'homme plus loin. Il se pencha pour le ramasser et le lut rapidement.

Il n'y avait que deux mots d'inscrits : Ânkhtyfy et Egypte. Seth grogna en comprenant que l'objet avait été envoyé sur le sol même de l'ancienne demeure des Héliopolites. Quant au premier mot, _celui qui vivra_ en ancien égyptien, ce ne pouvait qu'être le nom d'un Ophite important. L'homme auquel l'objet d'invocation avait été envoyé. Il avait donc une nouvelle piste et comptait bien user de la technologie des mortels pour retrouver cet Ânkhtyfy.

Seth disparut en des volutes de sable doré lorsque les policiers arrivèrent dans la ruelle pour ne trouver qu'un homme inconscient qui, une fois réveillé, ne put rien leur dire, ayant oublié les derniers jours de son existence.

* * *

\- J'ai remarqué que je m'acharnai considérablement sur Thor... Ne vous en faites pas, le Foudroyant sera bientôt de retour.

\- Au départ, Seth devait écrabouiller de rage la colonne vertébrale de l'Ophie qu'il interroge. Puis je me suis dis que c'aurait été trop assombrir le personnage. Il n'en reste pas moins qu'il aurait pu le faire.

\- Jörmungandr est l'un des trois enfants que Loki eut avec la géante Angrboda. Il s'agit d'un serpent géant qui ferait la taille des océans de Midgard dans lesquels le Père de Tout l'a jeté lorsque la Prophétie du Ragnarök prédit qu'il serait à l'origine de la mort de Thor.

\- Python est un serpent géant qui vivait sur le territoire de Delphes. Apollon l'a tué pour s'approprier ce territoire et y faire construire son sanctuaire.

\- Asclépios est le dieu grec de la médecine, dont Esculape est sa figure romanisée. Il est fils d'Apollon et d'une mortelle. Il meurt foudroyé par Zeus car il avait ramené les morts à la vie, après quoi il est placé parmi les constellations sous la forme du Serpentaire. Son symbole principal est un bâton autour duquel s'enroule un serpent. Son sanctuaire principal est celui d'Epidaure où il guérit les malades par incubation (ce rôle échut également à d'autres divinités, telles Sarapis).


	8. Chapitre VII : Tonne la tempête !

Je suis inspirée par le Battleworld de _Secret Wars_. La série va durer 5 mois. Mon challenge est de finir _Agents du Chaos_ et _Un sort de pacotille !_ avant cette date, pour pouvoir me lancer pleinement dans cette vague d'inspiration. ;3

Ceci dit, Loki a posé la première marche vers le Chaos total. Alors...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre VII : Tonne la tempête !**

 **Midgard - Tour Avengers**

Tony faisait défiler les informations fournies par J.A.R.V.I.S. sur les Ophites lorsque les alarmes de la Tour se mirent à vrombir, déchirant le silence apaisant dans lequel il travaillait jusque là. Son cœur s'emballa et il jura violemment en posant le Starkpad qu'il avait manqué d'envoyer par terre.

\- Putain ! J., tu ne pouvais pas prévenir avant de faire sonner comme un bourrin ?!

 _« Que Monsieur m'excuse mais l'ennemi est arrivé soudainement. Ils sont sur le toit, en nombre considérable, et plusieurs d'entre eux sont déjà rentrés. Ils ignorent mes défenses. »_

Un frisson désagréable fourmilla entre les omoplates de l'ingénieur, comme à chaque fois que J.A.R.V.I.S. avouait son impuissance.

\- Fais venir mon armure anti-dieux ! dit-il précipitamment en quittant la pièce pour retrouver Bruce qu'il savait parti quelques instants avant pour aller leur chercher un petit encas. Il espérait trouver le physicien avant que son alter ego ne vienne se joindre à la fête. Tony appréciait Hulk mais le Géant de Jade n'était pas vraiment un atout sur un champ de batailles aussi confiné que pouvait l'être la Tour Avengers assiégée.

Tony serra les dents en accélérant son pas. La Tour était censée être un bastion inviolable, un lieu de repos pour ses amis et compagnons d'armes entre deux missions où ils risquaient leurs vies. Il ne permettrait à personne d'abattre ce bastion ; qui que soient les envahisseurs, Iron Man allait les bouter hors chez lui.

\- Tony ! Les alarmes sonnent. Que se passe-t-il ?

Bruce était paniqué. Cela se voyait dans ses yeux affolés et ses mains qui se tordaient mais il contrôlait encore le Hulk, faisant montre de sa maîtrise et de la sécurité qu'il éprouvait au sein de la Tour.

\- On est attaqué. Je ne sais pas qui sont ces fous, mais ils vont le regretter, lui répondit-il en souriant alors que son armure recouvrait enfin son corps, chassant les griffes de la peur qui s'accrochaient à lui. Bruce hocha la tête en déglutissant plusieurs fois, respirant par petits à coups pour endiguer la montée du Hulk. Tony se sentit soudainement plus fort en voyant le physicien si méfiant habituellement lui faire assez confiance pour s'en remettre à lui.

\- Retrouvons les autres.

La voix du physicien s'était faite plus grave et ses yeux dilatés s'étaient pailletés de vert ; Hulk n'était pas loin mais encore sous clé.

\- Va à la Chambre Verte. Si le Big Guy doit se joindre au combat, le mieux est que ce soit là-bas.

Le physicien ne put rétorquer quoi que ce soit. Il y eut en premier des hurlements stridents et des crissements aigus. Les deux hommes s'entre-regardèrent avant que la visière d'Iron Man ne se rabatte. Lorsque les portes explosèrent sous l'assaut des créatures, les rayons bleutés les cueillirent au vol, occasionnant de lourds dégâts dans leur rang. Un instant de silence flotta entre eux puis un démon à tête de crocodile, monté sur deux pattes de loup, le corps écailleux et puissant, poussa un formidable rugissement qui fut repris en concert par ses comparses.

\- Que _putain_ sont ces trucs ? jura Tony qui ne put retenir un pas en arrière devant les monstruosités qui leur faisaient face. Bruce commença à reculer vers les escaliers, le souffle court et les yeux verdâtres.

\- Je suppose que ce sont là les démons d'Apophis, statua-t-il d'un ton étrangement calme, comme détaché de la scène. Au nom de leur maître, les démons crissèrent joyeusement, leurs têtes hybrides levées au plafond, en une hymne à la gloire du Serpent du Néant. Tony n'attendit pas plus longtemps et renvoya une rafale suivie de mini fusées qui illuminèrent le couloir quand elles explosèrent, occasionnant des cris de douleur et de colère.

\- Chambre Verte ! hurla Iron Man en faisant demi-tour, Bruce devant lui. Ils dévalèrent les escaliers à toute allure, Tony couvrant leurs arrières, talonnés de près par les démons toujours plus nombreux.

\- Combien y a-t-il de ces enfoirés, J.A.R.V.I.S. ?

 _« Je n'arrive pas à le calculer, Monsieur. Leur nombre fluctue sur mes scanners. Mais une chose est sûre : ils viennent du toit et ce nombre augmente. Il semble y avoir un passage. »_

\- Mais que _putain de merde_ se passe-t-il sur le toit ?! hurla Tony en esquivant une attaque. L'instant d'après, il lâchait un juron et faisait volte-face pour abattre le démon qui avait réussi à passer. Mais la créature à tête de crocodile sauta au même moment sur son dos et referma ses mâchoires sur le creux de son épaule droite, le déstabilisant tellement qu'il chut à terre dans un bruit de ferrailles, sa dernière vision avant qu'il ne soit recouvert de créatures lui montrant le démon sauter sur Bruce qui virait de plus en plus au vert.

Puis il eut des sifflements et des cris et il fut de nouveau libre, envoyant d'une rafale le démon à tête de crocodile dans un mur. Il se remit vivement debout et rejoignit Bruce qu'il empoigna à bras le corps avant d'enclencher les propulseurs pour franchir à toute vitesse les derniers mètres vers la prochaine porte qu'il claqua derrière lui et condamna en brûlant la serrure.

\- Elle ne tiendra pas longtemps, lui dit une voix connue et il sourit sous son casque en se tournant vers Clint. L'archer, une flèche encochée, était accompagnée de Natasha, Maria et Helen, toutes trois en tenues légères. En une autre occasion, Tony aurait apprécié la vue. Cette fois-ci, il n'y prit garde que pour s'inquiéter des blessures qu'elles pourraient recevoir.

Il sentait un poids lui être ôté en les voyant indemnes. Si leurs tenues dépareillées démontraient qu'ils avaient été surpris au lit, ou à l'entraînement pour les deux espions, ils avaient su faire face à la subite attaque. Le sentiment était réciproque, et il lisait dans les yeux de Maria, et son revolver qui ne s'abaissait que maintenant, qu'elle était soulagée de ne pas avoir à affronter un Hulk enragé. Leurs retrouvailles furent interrompues par un son mat venant de l'arrière. Une grosse bosse déformait le métal de la porte. Elle succomberait vite sous de nouveaux coups. Natasha, agenouillée près de Bruce, chantonnant pour le calmer et faire régresser la transformation, leva les yeux vers la porte.

Un nouveau coup occasionna une petite fissure dans le métal et le bout fendue d'une langue tenta de s'y frayer un chemin, son propriétaire sifflant et grognant avec hargne, ses griffes raclant le métal.

\- Il faut y aller. Quel est le plan ?

\- On les rameute à la Chambre Verte et on les défonce. En Avengers… Où est le vieux quand on a besoin de lui, j'vous le demande ?

Tony réussit à faire rire Clint, sourire Natasha et même Bruce laissa échapper un ricanement. Un sourire fier ourla ses lèvres. Tant qu'ils pensaient que la situation n'était pas désespérée, ils trouveraient un moyen de reprendre pied. Maria finit de recharger un revolver et poussa devant elle Helen, pâle et tremblante, mais droite et déterminée. Tony ne put qu'admirer le courage de cette civile qui se retrouvait engluer dans leurs problèmes.

\- Allons-y avant qu'ils ne réussissent à percer cette porte.

La fissure s'agrandit sous un autre coup et Clint fit la moue.

\- C'est déjà le cas.

Tony roula des yeux en le poussant en avant et les autres leur emboitèrent le pas. Ils partirent à toute allure en direction de la Chambre Verte, espérant croiser au détour d'un couloir le Capitaine manquant à l'appel. Et soudain le bruit caractéristique du bouclier de vibranium tranchant l'air se fit entendre et ils accélèrent pour rejoindre leur ami.

Steve se battait vaillamment, seul contre une dizaine de démons. Simplement vêtu d'un bas de jogging et armé de son bouclier, il réussissait pourtant à dominer le combat, abattant un à un ses ennemis qui ne parvenaient pas à le toucher dans sa valse. Ils n'eurent pas à intervenir pour que le Capitaine vienne à bout de ses adversaires, à peine essoufflé et seulement atteint de quelques éraflures qui se seraient refermées d'elles-mêmes d'ici l'heure suivante.

\- Vous êtes tous là ! leur dit-il, visiblement rassuré, mais Helen secoua la tête, la mine sombre.

\- Thor est encore à l'infirmerie.

\- Il y a Loki avec lui.

Tony ne dit rien lorsqu'ils le dévisagèrent en haussant ou fronçant les sourcils. Lui-même se demandait d'où lui était venue l'idée que Loki serait une assurance de sécurité pour leur compagnon divin. Il se rappelait le regard angoissé qu'avait eu le dieu lorsqu'il lui avait demandé de défaire le protocole qui l'entravait et l'implication dont il avait fait preuve durant ses soins. Mais Loki restait Loki et la méfiance eut tôt fait de revenir.

\- Je vais le chercher. Vous, tenez-vous en au plan.

\- Quel plan ?

Clint sourit narquoisement et imita le ton de Tony.

\- On les rameute à la Chambre Verte et on les démonte. En Avengers.

Iron Man tourna le tête lorsque Steve le regarda en souriant en coin. Il avait reconnu qu'ils formaient une équipe, ce n'était pas grand-chose. Pas la peine d'en faire un plat, vraiment !

\- Et s'il ne te plaît pas, tant pis. Les absents ont toujours torts, maugréa-t-il de mauvaise foi.

Les crissements des démons se rapprochèrent et les sourires furent perdus alors que l'éminence du danger se rappelait à eux. Après un dernier regard, Tony partit vers l'infirmerie tandis que les autres allaient vers la Chambre Verte.

A sa grande horreur, il dut se frayer un chemin dans un amas de plus en plus épais de créatures, comme si Thor avait été depuis le départ leur cible principale. La peur l'enserra et il s'en battit que plus violemment, refusant d'imaginer retrouver le corps lacéré du dieu une fois arrivé à destination.

Mais soudain la Tour trembla, les lumières s'éteignirent en chuintant et les murs grésillèrent d'éclairs dorés. Tous les démons furent en l'instant foudroyés, la foudre s'abattant sur eux sans aucune pitié, les grillant jusqu'à l'os. Tony se figea alors que ses capteurs de _pouvoir divin_ s'affolaient, lui fournissant des chiffres ahurissants qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu, même lorsque Thor appelait à lui la tempête pour combattre leurs ennemis.

Ce fut avec une certaine appréhension qu'Iron Man passa la porte de l'infirmerie qui pendait misérablement de ses gonds, lacérée d'un côté, noircie de l'autre. La vision qui l'accueillit lui fit regretter toutes les moqueries et les vacheries qu'il avait lancé à la face de Thor, sur son parler, ses habits ou ses histoires d'elfes et de dragons.

La pièce était remplie de cadavres méconnaissables d'où s'élevait une horrible odeur de chairs brûlées et de pourriture. De Loki, il n'en avait nulle trace et Tony se demanda s'il ne devait pas y voir là le signe qu'il était responsable de l'attaque des démons d'Apophis qui n'auraient pas dû pouvoir entrer dans la Tour. Du moins pas _sans aide_.

Quant à Thor… le corps agonisant que Loki avait extirpé de la mort n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Se tenait devant lui non pas le camarade ou l'Avenger mais l'être de Puissance que les Vikings avaient reconnu comme une divinité. Dressé sur son lit, ses yeux bleus devenus électriques, les muscles saillants, Thor irradiait de la tempête qu'il avait appelé à lui, alors même qu'il n'avait pas Mjöllnir en main. Tony ne le savait pas capable d'utiliser le pouvoir du ciel sans son marteau.

\- Ami Stark ! tonna-t-il en descendant de son perchoir d'un bond leste, la main tendue pour rattraper Mjöllnir qui venait d'apparaître à son appel silencieux. Tony ne put retenir une déglutition mal assurée.

\- Où est l'ennemi ?

\- Sur le toit, Point Break.

Il vit avec horreur le dieu lever les yeux vers le plafond en commençant à faire tourner son marteau. Dans cet état-là, Thor ne réfléchissait plus vraiment et ne pensait uniquement qu'à son objectif : exterminer l'ennemi.

\- Prends les escaliers ! Ou passe par la fenêtre et vole jusque là-haut. Mais ne détruis pas ma Tour.

\- Si fait, ami Stark. Je passerai par les airs, répondit Thor avant de partir en un bond leste, faisant voler en éclat le verre de la fenêtre.

\- Il va me payer les réparations…

Tony était maintenant agacé. De toutes ces histoires de dieux et d'artéfacts prétendument magiques, de Serpent annihilateur de mondes et prophéties de fin de tout. Il avait bien l'attention de ne laisser personne décider à sa place de son destin ou de lui faire croire que quelqu'un ou quelque chose avait décidé que les choses devaient se passer d'une certaine façon.

 _« Monsieur. Les créatures ont encerclé la Chambre Verte. Les combats ont commencé. »_

\- Allons donc leur apprendre la politesse en vigueur sur la Terre.

Iron Man referma son casque et quitta la pièce à toute vitesse, porté par ses propulseurs.

* * *

 **Quelques heures plus tôt**

Les humains l'avaient enfin laissé seul avec Thor dans l'infirmerie, confiants qu'il ne pourrait pas grand-chose contre lui avec son Seidr entravé et J.A.R.V.I.S. comme veilleur. Loki avait senti Seth quitter la Tour un peu plus tôt et un sourire cruel avait étiré sa bouche à l'idée des tourments qu'allaient recevoir le voleur de l'artéfact. Seth était parti vivement, usant de son Pouvoir pour se recouvrir de son masque, une odeur au flair et la colère au cœur. Le Démon de l'Héliopolis était parti en chasse.

Un gémissement venant du lit se fit entendre et Loki releva la tête des documents qu'il parcourait. Thor s'agitait sur sa couche, son torse bandé libéré des draps, les bandages s'imbibant de rouge. Un reniflement agacé fut émis du côté du dieu indemne. Ce n'était pas là son rôle que de prendre soin de Thor. Loki se replongea dans sa lecture mais un deuxième gémissement l'en tira tout aussitôt et il grogna.

\- Tu es vraiment une plaie, Thor, le sais-tu ? Toujours à demander de l'attention, ne supportant pas de rester dans l'ombre, même pour une seule fois, même un tout petit instant. La place du prince d'Asgard est au soleil, n'est-ce pas ? Même dans la douleur.

Mais Thor était inconscient et sa tirade tomba dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Loki ricana : même éveillé, son frère n'y aurait pas fait attention. Il n'avait jamais prêté oreille à la douleur de Loki, ne la prenant que pour des récriminations jalouses.

\- Souffre donc un peu, dans ton corps et dans ta fierté, Dieu du Tonnerre, siffla méchamment Loki. Ce fut le troisième gémissement, qui s'accompagna d'un vague mouvement de main, qui le poussa à agir. Il ne manquerait plus que Mjöllnir devienne hors de contrôle à cause d'un cauchemar de son porteur.

Le dieu se leva souplement pour poser sa main froide sur le front brûlant de son frère. Thor se battait contre les miasmes d'Apophis qui gangrenaient son corps et empoissonnaient jusqu'à son âme. Dans un autre temps, Loki s'en serait réjoui et aurait même amplifié le processus. Mais il se rappelait maintenant de l'étreinte que son frère avait resserré sur sa peau de glace, malgré les cornes, les crocs et les griffes, malgré le bleu de son corps et le rouge de ses yeux, et il sentit son ancienne colère quitter son esprit pour laisser place à ce sentiment oppressant de _perte_ qui l'avait déjà poussé à le sauver un peu plus tôt, en suppliant des mortels pour le faire.

Il n'avait fallu pour cela que de trois gémissements.

\- Ta simple présence m'enquiquine, gronda Loki, un Seidr mineur d'apaisement, qui lui coûta beaucoup plus qu'il n'aurait dû en temps normal, aux bouts des doigts, avant de soupirer de sa propre mauvaise foi. Thor n'était conscient de rien et il s'acharnait sur lui sans raison, perdant une bataille dans laquelle il n'y avait d'autre adversaire que sa propre obstination.

Et une Prophétie à laquelle il était soumis depuis plusieurs incarnations et qu'il subirait encore de nombreuses vies. Dont celle-ci.

\- Si je te tue maintenant, cela changerait-il quelque chose ? murmura le Dieu du Chaos en continuant néanmoins d'apaiser l'esprit tourmenté de son frère.

\- Cela sauverait-il la vie de Jörmungandr ? Et si je tue aussi le Père de Tout, Fenrir en sera-t-il épargné ?

Mais même éveillé, Thor n'aurait aucune réponse à lui fournir. Il avait oublié le Ragnarök, comme la majeure partie des dieux d'Asgard, Odin y pourvoyant, et même le Père de Tout ne savait pas que Loki avait retrouvé cette connaissance. Les années d'errance au fin fond du Cosmos après sa chute du Bifrost avaient eu quelques côtés profitables.

Une fois que Thor se fut calmé, replongeant dans un sommeil réparateur, Loki retourna s'asseoir, les dossiers sur le Ophites en mains. Un profond agacement le prit aux tripes avant même qu'il ne s'y replonge. Il n'aimait pas avancer à l'aveugle. Il n'aimait pas que l'ennemi ait une portée d'avance. Il n'aimait pas être si prudent dans ses actions.

Tout simplement, il n'aimait pas agir autrement qu'à sa façon.

Un sourire amusé ourla ses lèvres et il referma les dossiers qu'il posa négligemment sur une table. Le majordome virtuel devait encore le surveiller mais il doutait que même cette intelligence artificielle puisse comprendre ce qu'il avait en tête, et donc agir à temps pour l'en empêcher. Il aurait fallu pour cela être un Dieu du Chaos.

Seth aurait compris, tout comme Hermès, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne l'aurait empêché de faire ce qu'il allait faire, plutôt seraient-ils venus à ses côtés, pour l'aider, ou simplement pour en être spectateurs.

Alors il put monter vers le toit sans être arrêté mais la porte qui y menait se trouva lui être verrouillée. Loki sourit et leva les yeux du plafond.

\- Je voudrai aller prendre l'air.

 _« Vous avez la tête de celui qui a un plan que le commun n'apprécierait pas, Monsieur Laufeyson. »_

\- Ne m'appelez pas comme ça !

 _« Entendu, Monsieur Odinson. »_

Ainsi donc, l'intelligence artificielle de Stark était aussi agaçante que son créateur. Etait-ce lui ou cette machine se moquait sciemment de lui ? Il lui semblait entendre une étrange satisfaction dans la voix désincarnée.

\- Dieu du Chaos, des Mensonges et de la Malice suffira, serviteur. Maintenant, laissez-moi sortir. J'étouffe dans cette demeure humaine.

 _« Que Monsieur Dieu des Entourloupes et des Boucs se rassure : la Tour est pourvue de jardins intérieurs que Monsieur a fait construire pour Monsieur Banner. »_

Cette machine se moquait réellement de lui. Loki croyait entendre Stark lui parler et non pas son majordome virtuel. Pour un peu, le dieu croirait que l'ingénieur avait créé une créature vivante avec un morceau de lui-même, ce qui était possible mais nécessitait une magie que très peu de magiciens ou sorciers possédaient dans l'ensemble des Neuf Royaumes.

\- Vous m'agacez, siffla Loki en redescendant les étages jusqu'à trouver le salon où Seth et Thor avaient combattu leurs différends. Comme il le pensait, les fenêtres n'étaient pas encore réparées.

 _« Que pensez-vous faire, Monsieur Loki ? »_ s'enquit l'intelligence artificielle, sans aucune moquerie cette fois-ci, sentant certainement que le dieu préparait quelque chose qui risquait de ne pas plaire à son maître. Loki s'appuya contre un mur, un sourire mutin aux lèvres.

\- Je ne fais que passer du bon temps en regardant les dégâts occasionnés par mon imbécile de frère. Et le Monstre Vert à ne pas en douter.

 _« Vous oubliez Monsieur Seth dans votre liste, Monsieur Loki. »_

\- Cela a dû être un formidable combat. Auriez-vous ce que vous appelez une _bande vidéo_ ?

 _« J'ai enregistré le combat en effet, Monsieur Loki. Si vous voulez le regarder, il faudra quitter cette pièce. »_

La machine était maligne, vraiment. Loki en était réellement impressionné. Surtout en sachant qu'elle pouvait calculer le niveau de Seidr présent autour de lui. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, car Stark l'ignorait tout autant - même Thor n'en avait aucune idée, c'est qu'il pouvait utiliser les particules flottantes de Seidr sans les appeler à lui. Il y en avait assez dans la Tour pour former un sort de dédoublement et d'invisibilité sans que J.A.R.V.I.S. ne puisse se rendre compte de la supercherie.

\- Où dois-je aller ? fit son double quelques instants plus tard alors qu'il restait, invisible, à le regarder quitter la pièce. La machine semblait s'être faite avoir. Il pouvait maintenant mettre son plan à exécution.

Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre éventrée et, sans hésiter, se laissa tomber dans le vide, ses bottes des sept lieux prenant le relais pour le porter jusqu'au toit de la Tour. Une roublardise rondement menée.

Une fois qu'il y eut posé le pied, il rompit son sort d'invisibilité pour le transformer en un Seidr de protection majeure. Ce qu'il avait en tête pouvait s'avérer dangereux pour sa propre personne. Peut-être même en serait-il tué. Il mettait sa chance sur la balance du Destin.

\- Je t'appelle, Apophis. Viens à Loki, ô Serpent du Néant !

* * *

C'était les crissements des griffes contre la porte de métal qui avait réveillé Thor. Il s'était redressé vivement, le souffle erratique, les yeux errant follement autour de lui. Puis la réalité s'était frayée un chemin dans son esprit encore peuplé de cauchemars et il s'était ressaisi pour s'étonner d'être seul. Il avait remarqué que ses compagnons d'arme peinaient à le laisser sans compagnie lorsqu'il était blessé.

Les bruits qui l'avaient tiré du sommeil se firent plus pressants et la porte de l'infirmerie craqua sinistrement, laissa passer entre ses deux battants tordus une patte griffue à trois doigts.

\- Qui que vous soyez, créatures, sachez que Thor d'Asgard est ici et vous châtiera pour vos méfaits !

Mais son harangue mourut dans sa gorge lorsque la patte laissa place à un œil rougeoyant sur une face décharnée de vautour. Son souffle se bloqua et son cœur s'affola dans la panique. Le démon éructa un cri rauque de son bec garni de crocs de lion et ses comparses n'en poussèrent que plus contre la porte, sentant la peur émise par leur proie.

Yggdrasil brûlait dans l'esprit de Thor et les mondes étaient avalés par le Serpent. Encore et encore sous ses yeux éveillés. Sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire.

Puis soudain, il entendit une voix agaçante, pleine d'un mépris déçu, chuchoter dans sa tête.

\- Voilà donc ce qui fait trembler le Foudroyant. Pathétique, mon frère. Mjöllnir en main, n'es-tu pas le champion d'Asgard ? Arrête de trembler comme une fillette, Dieu du Tonnerre. Tu me fais honte.

La panique reflua et libéra son esprit de son étau. Il sentait la magie de Loki l'apaiser, en un reste de sortilège qui lui apprit, malgré son absence, que son frère était resté à son chevet et l'avait soigné.

Il ferma les yeux en souriant, une chaleur au cœur. Il entendit la porte craquer et sentit l'odeur nauséabonde des démons d'Apophis emplirent l'air autrefois stérilisé de l'infirmerie. Son corps lui faisait encore mal mais il se sentait apte à combattre. Rien ni personne ne l'arrêterai et les ennemis des Neuf Royaumes allaient être châtiés.

Son sourire s'agrandit alors qu'au loin un sifflement chantant faisait hurler les démons et qu'au-dessus de Manhattan, le tonnerre tonnait la tempête s'annonçant. Il n'eut pas à ouvrir les yeux pour savoir que les démons hésitaient. Il se redressa lentement, ouvrant des yeux brillants de foudre, des éclairs crépitant le long de ses muscles bandés.

\- Pour vous, démons d'Apophis, il ne peut y avoir d'autre châtiment que la mort.

Le démon à tête de vautour ouvrit le bec pour grincer en sa direction des malédictions, un héron aux plumes disparates fit claquer sa crête, un zèbre ahana et il y eut un lion pour rugir. Mais Thor les ignora, comme il aurait ignoré des insectes, et leva vers eux une main punitive. Une créature usa de ses agiles pattes d'antilope pour sauter à sa face et fut la première à être foudroyée jusqu'aux os. L'odeur de chair brûlée n'avait pas encore atteint ses narines que Thor avait relâché la foudre qu'il avait emmagasiné.

Les démons n'eurent pas le temps de crier que des cadavres méconnaissables gisaient à terre. Thor savait que sa foudre avait décimé ceux du couloir et que Mjöllnir finissait de libérer l'étage de son côté. Un sourire satisfait au visage, le Dieu du Tonnerre fit rouler ses muscles encore crépitant d'éclairs, testant l'état de ses blessures. Il en restait peu cela dit et leur douleur n'était plus qu'une broutille.

Iron Man arriva alors, le pas incertain entre les cadavres carbonisés, pour la première fois semblant le regarder avec un quelque chose de déférence à l'esprit. Thor n'en était pas certain à cause du casque rabattu.

Toutefois, lorsqu'il quitta l'infirmerie en brisant une énième fenêtre, il sut à la voix agacée de l'ingénieur que l'instant était passé et qu'il jetait déjà aux orties le maigre sentiment de déférence qu'il avait pu avoir devant son Pouvoir.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire alors qu'il volait vers le toit. Il lui aurait été désagréable d'être traité autrement que comme un égal par ses compagnons d'arme et il lui plaisait de voir que Tony Stark acceptait sans sourciller qu'il était peut-être un peu plus puissant qu'il ne leur avait d'abord fait croire.

Le toit était un véritable champ de batailles. Loki se débattait vainement contre une multitude, tentant de s'y frayer un chemin vers un portail. Thor lança Mjöllnir en s'écrasant au milieu des démons, son marteau virevoltant d'une cervelle explosée à une autre avant de revenir dans sa main. Loki en sécurité derrière lui, lui permettant de reprendre un peu de souffle et de magie, Thor se déchaîna sur les démons, éclairs et marteau dansant un ballet mortel. Ils furent bientôt seuls à être debout sur le toit mais le portail crachotait déjà et il ne tarderait pas à cracher une nouvelle vague d'ennemis.

Thor le regarda sombrement et se tourna vers son frère échevelé.

\- Que se passe-t-il ici ?

Loki se tendit visiblement, prenant sa question pour une accusation, et il leva vers lui une main qu'il voulut apaisante malgré les éclairs qui dansaient au bout de ses doigts.

\- Le Foudroyant est de retour, remarqua Loki, son visage abordant une demi-seconde un air de satisfaction. Thor ramena sa main vers son cœur et inclina son buste vers lui.

\- Pour cela, je te remercie, mon frère. Ta magie et tes mots ont su défaire les liens qui me maintenaient au sol.

Loki sembla surpris de son geste, et plus encore de ses mots, et il camoufla du mieux qu'il put son sourire. Il commençait à comprendre comment agir avec lui pour ne plus le blesser. Ou tout du moins y arriverait-il jusqu'à présent. Peut-être jusqu'à la prochaine blessure. Mais il ferait tout pour l'éviter, et garder son frère de son côté, ce qu'il devait faire comprendre à Loki. Il lui faisait désormais confiance et avait foi en ses méthodes, tant qu'elles restaient propices à l'équilibre des Neuf Royaumes.

\- Il y a un combat à mener, mon frère. Faisons-le ensemble ! dit Thor alors que le portail laissait passer une multitude hurlante de créatures malformées. Loki le regarda sans réagir quelques secondes puis ses yeux s'illuminèrent et un grand sourire d'amusement cruel trancha sa face.

\- Je vais fermer le portail. Tâche de m'ouvrir la voie.

Il n'avait fini de parler que Thor lançait Mjöllnir droit devant eux, leur ouvrant un large couloir dans la vague ennemi. Le Foudroyant haussa un sourcil d'autosatisfaction vers son frère qui roula des yeux devant sa bêtise.

\- Je me sens d'humeur de dise, mon frère ! rit Thor. Ma prédiction est que j'en tuerai le plus.

\- Ton orgueil te perdra. Mes sortilèges avisés vaincront aisément ta force brute.

Malgré ses mots tranchants, Loki ne pouvait retenir son sourire et Thor lisait dans ses yeux le même sentiment qu'il avait autrefois lorsqu'ils se battaient encore l'un avec l'autre et non l'un contre l'autre.

Les démons se rappelèrent à eux en les attaquant de tout côté et se firent décimer par un marteau encerclé d'éclairs et par une lance crépitant d'un Seidr vert. Les deux frères avaient retrouvé leurs anciennes habitudes, Thor attaquant farouchement, enfonçant les lignes ennemies pour leur ouvrir un chemin, et Loki dansant dans son sillage, hachant les ennemis qui essayaient de stopper leur avancée. Plusieurs Seidr de protection éclatèrent, des éclairs verts se mêlèrent à des éclairs d'or en explosant en des couleurs mêlées, et Mjöllnir chantait sur le même rythme que la lance de Loki.

Les démons d'Apophis ne purent rien faire pour arrêter leur route et ils furent bientôt près du portail. Sans se concerter, ils changèrent leur formation, Thor faisant vivement volte-face pour protéger son frère tandis qu'il incantait la fermeture du portail.

\- Loki, le portail crachote !

Thor envoya un démon loin de lui pour se tourner vers son frère, inquiet des bruits qui lui parvenaient de son dos. Le portail était sur le point de laisser passer une troisième vague et Loki se trouvait juste devant, les bras levés, la mine froncée sous la concentration, totalement sans défense.

\- Laisse-moi me concentrer ! grinça-t-il entre ses dents, entrouvrant les yeux pour le foudroyer du regard. Thor acquiesça en silence et Loki referma les yeux, ses doigts s'agitant rapidement. Un démon referma sa gueule de crocodile sur le bras de Thor et il jura violemment en faisant tomber la foudre autour de lui pour les faire reculer, un œil toujours sur Loki et le portail, la moitié de son attention portée à tirer Loki près de lui au moindre danger.

Puis soudain, une musique chaotique, celle-là même que Stark mettait à fond dans son laboratoire lorsqu'il travaillait, déchira les cris des démons qui se mirent à siffler, leur dernière ligne se tournant vers l'arrière.

 _« Ils savent »_ , compris Thor. _« Ils savent que c'est Iron Man qui arrive. »_

Ce qu'un démon d'Apophis savait, tous les autres le savaient. Alors Thor décida qu'il était temps de marquer leur esprit et de leur faire comprendre à qui ils s'attaquaient lorsqu'ils s'en prenaient à Midgard. Il était Thor le Foudroyant, fils d'Odin, et Protecteur de Midgard.

\- Crissedent ! Grincedent ! hurla-t-il au ciel au même moment où les portes menant au toit s'ouvraient sur l'armure dorée d'Iron Man qui lança un premier tir de répulseur sans sommation. Un formidable coup de tonnerre fit trembler Manhattan et deux éclairs fracassèrent le toit près de Thor pour laisser place à deux immenses boucs aux cornes impressionnantes.

Thor sourit en tapotant la croupe de Crissedent, acceptant le coup de museau affectueux que lui donna Grincedent. Il devinait l'hébétement sous le masque d'Iron Man et leurs amis qui venaient de les rejoindre abordaient le même regard. Même Hulk était calme, la tête penchée sur le côté alors qu'il posait des yeux intrigués sur les deux boucs. Les démons attendaient dans un état de semi-panique. Thor n'était pas assez magnanime pour les laisser reprendre leurs esprits.

\- Châtiez les ennemis de Thor, dit-il à ses boucs.

Les deux monstrueuses bêtes bêlèrent férocement en secouant leurs grosses têtes garnies de cornes impressionnantes et chargèrent à la demande de leur maître. Elles eurent vite le poil rougi de sang et les démons se débandèrent sous leur assaut. Ils restaient toutefois encore en nombre considérable et Thor resta sagement à sa place, Mjöllnir en main, prêt à carboniser le premier démon qui aurait la folie de s'en prendre à son frère toujours en pleine incantation. Le portail faiblissait à vue d'œil mais il y avait encore des ombres qui s'agitaient derrière, prêtes à venir dans leur monde.

Les Avengers finirent par rejoindre le combat aux côtés des deux boucs géants, les évitant toutefois par prudence, et les démons comprirent qu'ils n'avaient plus aucune chance. Comme le chemin du retour leur était bloqué, ils essayèrent de s'éparpiller dans le ciel de Manhattan.

\- Ne les laissez pas partir ! ordonna Thor en lançant Mjöllnir à la poursuite d'un démon vautour qui s'envolait à tire d'ailes. Le marteau le cueillit entre les omoplates, perfora sa poitrine et revint dans la main de son maître.

\- Ils se proliféreront en se nourrissant des noirceurs qui habitent les cœurs !

Hawkeye, qui était prêt de lui, s'étant rapidement placé sous sa protection pour tirer ses flèches dans une relative tranquillité, maugréa sombrement :

\- Alors on est mal barré. On a beau être rapide, ils sont trop nombreux pour qu'on les ait tous avant qu'ils ne s'enfuient.

\- Ami Stark ! Vos petites machines explosives ?

\- Des missiles, Thor. Et je suis à sec. J.A.R.V.I.S. me fait parvenir une armure avec de la recharge.

La repartie d'Iron Man fut arrêtée par un démon qui sauta sur son dos et l'envoya à terre. Le bouclier de Captain America lui évita une douloureuse rencontre avec les griffes de la créature et la charnière de la nuque de l'armure et il le grilla avec ses répulseurs pour reprendre de l'altitude.

\- Il y en a encore des dizaines. Nous ne pourrons pas les arrêter.

A cette réponse, Thor grogna et lança Mjöllir sur quelques démons, impuissant à arrêter les autres qui s'enfuyaient hors de leur filet. Derrière lui, Loki avait presque fini avec le portail mais il n'y arriverait pas à temps pour les arrêter.

Steve se fraya un chemin jusqu'à lui et lui ordonna :

\- Appelez la foudre, Thor. Cramez ces enfoirés.

\- Langage ! entendirent-ils malgré la position éloignée de Stark. Un bref sourire étira leurs bouches puis Thor secoua la tête.

\- Je ne puis, Captain. Il me faudrait arrêter de défendre mon frère.

Et cela, il n'en était pas question. Steve dut se retourner pour assommer un démon qu'il finit par un coup de bouclier dans le cou.

\- Laissez-moi prendre votre place. Je jure de le protéger au péril de ma vie.

Il y avait de la sincérité dans les yeux bleus du Capitaine et Thor savait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Mais défendre ici Loki avait beaucoup plus d'importance qu'il n'y semblait au premier regard. S'il échouait, son frère partirait à jamais loin de lui.

\- Thor ! le supplia une fois encore Steve mais son cœur hésitait à lui remettre la vie de son petit frère. Cela était son rôle.

\- Ils vont réussir à partir !

Et puis, soudain, sans prévenir, un puissant air chaud s'abattit sur eux et Thor sentit sa tempête se débattre avec une autre emprise. Alors il prit une décision qu'il ne savait s'il n'allait pas la regretter par la suite et laissa Seth prendre le contrôle de la tempête.

\- Laissez-le Démon de l'Héliopolis s'occuper de ces mécréants, dit-il à Steve en reculant vers Loki. Le Capitaine le regarda en clignant des yeux, surpris qu'il s'en remette à Seth.

\- Vous lui faites confiance ?

\- Non point. Mais il n'y a rien que Seth haïsse plus qu'Apophis.

Comme pour lui donner raison, une foudre sèche s'abattit sans même un coup de tonnerre pour prévenir et frappa les démons d'Apophis si fort qu'il ne resta d'eux que des poussières qui furent balayées par le vent. Aucun ne sembla réchapper à la colère de Seth qui se posa sur le toit, son sceptre _ouas_ irradiant de Pouvoir et son khépesh recouvert d'éclairs. Son masque animal reflétait sa furie.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Ils n'auraient pas dû passer ! J'avais mis cet endroit sous ma protection.

Le Capitaine fronça les sourcils et Iron Man se tourna vers Loki, une main arrêtant Hulk avant qu'il ne se lance sur lui. Mais il ne fut pas assez rapide pour arrêter les deux espions qui pointèrent qui une flèche qui un pistolet vers le Magicien qui dispersa calmement dans le vent les derniers éclats de portail.

\- Vous m'accusez sans preuve, sourit-il vers Clint, ignorant Natasha. Thor roula des épaules, tentant d'en faire partir la fatigue, et se mit entre son frère et ses amis.

\- Comment le portail s'est-il ouvert, mon frère ?

\- Parce que j'ai appelé Apophis, bien évidemment.

Thor ne prit pas même la peine de simuler la surprise. Il savait qu'il n'était pas dans la nature de son frère d'attendre calmement, pas plus que ce n'était la sienne. Ils étaient des enfants d'Asgard. Loki faisait toujours un peu trop dans le Chaos mais il n'agissait pas sans réfléchir. Alors il demanda silencieusement à ses amis de ne pas sauter sur Loki avant qu'il ne finisse de s'expliquer.

Seth s'approcha dangereusement vite de son frère et il sentit un coup d'adrénaline réveiller son corps. Grincedent et Crissedent, occupés à mâchonner du démon, réagirent à son agitation et trottinèrent vers le dieu égyptien en montant les dents.

Mais Seth n'avait plus rien d'énervé. Sa colère avait laissé place à de la curiosité et de l'anticipation, attendant la délicieuse surprise que Loki avait concocté avec son Chaos. Thor, lui, était résigné de la folie de son frère. Il n'arriverait sans doute jamais à apprécier son Chaos.

Souriant malgré sa fatigue apparente, qui tirait ses traits et le faisait s'appuyer sur sa lance, Loki sortit de sa tunique déchirée un orbe vert qui retenait prisonnière une fumée noire s'agitant férocement pour s'échapper.

\- Il fallait faire venir le vrai Serpent pour obtenir un morceau de lui, dit Loki, la fierté inscrite sur son visage satisfait.

* * *

Mon chapitre le plus long je crois bien. ^^

Je voudrai vous parler un peu de Crissedent et Grincedent. Si vous doutiez que des boucs soient des montures impressionnantes... et bien, lisez donc quelques comics sur Thor. ;3 Ces deux boucs sont issus de la mythologie scandinave et leurs vrais noms sont Tanngrisnir et Tanngnjostr (un peu trop compliqué à écrire et à lire, j'ai préféré garder la traduction française des comics). Dans l'univers de Marvel, ils peuvent aller à des vitesses supra-luminiques, se déplacer dans le vide de l'espace ou entre les barrières dimensionnelles, sans aucune aide extérieure, sont dotés de conscience et peuvent communiquer verbalement, peuvent passer de longues périodes de temps sans se nourrir et sans boire, possèdent une force considérable (ils tirent le char de Thor), apparaissent presque instantanément dès que Thor fait appel à eux, jaillissant apparemment d'un éclair de foudre et, s'ils sont tués, ils sont capables de se régénérer entièrement en une nuit, tant que leurs os demeurent intacts. D'ailleurs, dans les mythes, Thor a utilisé cette aptitude pour les manger et les faire revenir un moment où il n'avait rien d'autre à manger et Loki les a tués peu avant le Ragnarök en mangeant leurs chairs et détruisant totalement leurs os.

Le prochain chapitre _De mythes et de souvenirs_ sera, comme le titre l'indique, un chapitre de papotage avannt la descente dans le Chaos.


	9. Chapitre VIII : Mythes et souvenirs

Ce chapitre sert surtout de transition, avec beaucoup de références mythologiques et un petit flash-back sur la passé commun de Seth et Loki. Notes en fin de chapitre.

Petit mot de l'auteure : Je suis désappointée, et déçue, de n'avoir eu pas même un petit retour sur le dernier chapitre. J'essaye au mieux de mêler l'esprit des comics à des références mythologiques, alliant ainsi deux univers que j'aime beaucoup. Je ne menacerai pas d'arrêter d'écrire parce que, franchement, j'écris pour m'éclater avant tout. Seulement, et bien, et je ne vois plus l'intérêt de promettre d'essayer de tenir quelque délai pour... rien. Je vous fais juste connaître le côté blessant de savoir qu'il y a des vues mais de n'avoir aucun retour.

Tout de même, bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Chapitre VIII : Mythes et souvenirs**

 **L'Héliopolis – Il y a quelques millénaires**

Loki s'entraînait distraitement à maîtriser ses flammes, les faisant voltiger d'une main à l'autre et s'enrouler autour de ses doigts. Elles lui obéissaient à la moindre pensée désormais et il ne pouvait que remercier Seth pour cela. Malgré son caractère fripon et ses turbulences, le dieu égyptien avait pris sa formation avec sérieux, certainement parce qu'ils avaient fini par s'apprécier et à être plus l'un pour l'autre que seulement un maître et son élève. En contrepartie de ses enseignements sur la magie chaotique, Seth avait reçu quelques leçons sur le Seidr scandinave qui l'intriguait plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre à voix haute, sans réussir par autant à duper Loki sur son réel intérêt.

Le jeune Asgardien glissa son regard sur son mentor. Seth lisait un papyrus déroulé de moitié, concentré à sa tâche, sans faire mine de prêter attention à son élève. Loki n'avait pu jeter qu'un rapide coup d'œil au papyrus, avant qu'un grognement du dieu égyptien ne le rappelle à l'ordre, et il y avait cru déchiffrer quelques descriptifs de magie noire que les Hommes d'Egypte avaient attribuée à Seth. Mais rien n'était jamais sûr avec les hiéroglyphes, du moins pas avec son niveau en cette matière. L'âme de l'écriture sacrée des Héliopolites lui échappait encore ; ils étaient des plus secrets dessus et même Seth rechignait à lui apprendre les bases.

\- Tu es bien distrait.

Loki sursauta à la voix de Seth. Le dieu n'avait pas bougé de sa position et semblait toujours lire son papyrus. Mais l'un de ses yeux rougeoyants était posé sur lui, amusé, alors qu'entre les doigts de la main qui ne tenait pas le papyrus voltigeaient des flammes que Loki connaissaient bien : pour cause, il s'agissait des siennes ; ses propres doigts étaient nus de flammes et il avait été si déconcentré qu'il n'avait pas senti son mentor lui en prendre le contrôle.

Il siffla doucement, n'aimant guère perdre le contrôle sur sa magie. Seth ricana en faisant disparaître les flammes et enroula le papyrus qu'il posa sur le coffre à ses côtés pour dévisager son élève.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse tant que tu en es distrait, mon jeune ami ?

Loki essaya de rester immobile mais ne réussit pas à retenir son frisson. Seth haussa un sourcil et le pressa du regard de parler. Sachant qu'il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire maintenant qu'il voulait savoir, le dieu scandinave soupira et dit :

\- J'ai entendu les autres Héliopolites parler de tes _exploits_.

Il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'être sarcastique. Les actes que les autres Héliopolites prêtaient à Seth l'avaient horrifié. Il ne pouvait croire que son mentor ait pu commettre de telles trahisons et atrocités. Seth était arrogant, turbulent, chaotique, peut-être cruel, mais il n'était pas machiavélique. Il n'avait pas vu ça chez lui ; pas comme les Jötnar et autres géants de chez lui avaient la méchanceté lovée dans le cœur, selon les dires des siens.

Mais lorsque même Thoth s'y était mis, tentant de tempérer les propos d'Horus sans les remettre en question, Loki avait commencé à douter. Et quand Sekhmeth avait ronronné une légitimation des actions de Seth dont elle appréciait la force, il avait compris que tout ce qui s'était alors dit était vrai.

L'Héliopolite gronda à son ton et il recula, le cœur battant, estomaqué de sentir le serpent de la peur lové dans son ventre. Seth avait déjà était violent devant lui - à vrai dire, la violence suintait de chacun de ses gestes au quotidien - mais il n'en avait jamais eu peur. Il frissonna de plus belle lorsqu'il s'avança vers lui de sa démarche de prédateur, ses cheveux se transformant en ses deux longues oreilles, couchées le long de sa nuque, sa mâchoire se serrant et s'allongeant en le museau recourbé, aux babines retroussées sous un grondement. Les yeux de sang lui semblaient luire d'une envie de meurtre et il était figé sous leur emprise.

La gueule menaçant de Seth ne fut alors plus qu'à quelques millimètres de son visage et il pouvait sentir le souffle grondant du dieu. Sous un sursaut d'instinct, Loki appela à lui son Seidr, prêt à se défendre si son mentor l'attaquait.

Puis Seth éclata de rire en frottant sa tête animale sur la main recouverte de la magie verte. Il n'y avait plus rien de menaçant sur sa face et Loki resta à le regarder bêtement, peinant à comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Un sourire goguenard se dessina sur le museau recourbé et Seth passa un bras sur ses épaules, l'attirant à lui.

\- Ils t'ont vraiment rempli la tête de peur à mon encontre, rit-il, plus qu'amusé par le tour qu'il venait de lui jouer. Parce que Loki comprenait désormais que Seth, plutôt que se sentir insulté par ses sarcasmes et sa méfiance, en avait usé contre lui pour lui jouer un tour.

Il leva la tête pour le fusiller du retard mais ne reçut en réponse qu'un nouveau rire du dieu égyptien.

\- Que veux-tu savoir ?

\- Je sais déjà tout, marmonna le jeune dieu en s'écartant de son mentor. Seth ricana, quittant sa face animale, et retourna s'avachir sur son siège. Loki crut que la conversation était finie et qu'il allait reprendre son initiale activité de lecture mais le dieu reprit :

\- Sais-tu que j'ai trompé mon frère pour le tuer ? Que j'ai pris son trône, régné à sa place, même fait des avances à sa femme ? Sais-tu qu'avant même cela, j'avais manipulé la sotte qui me sert d'épouse pour qu'elle séduise Osiris en prenant l'apparence de sa chère Isis ? Et qu'après sa mort, j'ai découpé son corps en morceaux, lui refusant l'éternité dans l'au-delà ? Que dire sur ce que j'ai fait à Horus lors de nos affrontements…

Tandis qu'il parlait, le sourire de Seth ne faisait que s'agrandir. Il n'y avait aucun regret dans sa voix, aucune ombre dans ses yeux, aucune raideur dans ses muscles. Il était serein et décontracté, pas même un instant repentant de ses actions.

\- Tu avais déjà un royaume, explosa Loki. Pourquoi en briguer un autre ?

\- Ose me dire en face que tu n'es pas jaloux que la couronne de votre père aille à Thor, rétorqua sèchement Seth. Un frisson secoua Loki qui détourna les yeux, refusant d'affirmer ou d'infirmer cette idée. Seth émit un nouveau ricanement, n'étant pas dupe de la réponse qu'il fallait entrevoir dans le silence de Loki.

\- Assied-toi et écoute-moi bien, mon petit, lui dit-il, d'un sérieux soudain. Loki sentit qu'il allait avoir droit à une de ces leçons qui se faisaient avec une révélation d'une expérience personnelle. Alors il obéit sans rechigner ni parler.

\- Certaines choses sont nécessaires à l'équilibre du monde. On dit que Seth le Fratricide est l'ennemi de Maât mais, dis-moi, si je n'avais pas tué Osiris, qui régnerait sur le royaume des morts ?

Loki sursauta en ouvrant de grands yeux. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais un mouvement sec de la main de Seth l'en dissuada.

\- Tais-toi et ouvre bien les oreilles. Cette leçon est certainement la plus importante que je vais te transmettre. Selon les Olympiens, le Destin est immuable et ne peut être changé. Il est un maître cruel, mais seulement si tu le laisses faire. Jeune et fou de jalousie, j'en ai autrefois fait les frais.

Un instant fugace, Loki crut voir cette ombre qu'il cherchait tantôt passer sur le visage de son mentor mais le sourire habituel fut si rapidement de retour qu'il crut l'avoir imaginé.

\- A l'époque des faits, je n'étais pas en tort. La légitimité allait au frère. Alors, certes, j'ai tué Osiris, mené par la jalousie maladive qui me rongeait, mais c'était alors la loi du plus fort. C'est ma force qui a fait ma légitimité et la moitié des Héliopolites l'ont alors reconnu. Horus a dû batailler durement lors de son procès et, sans sa mère, cette garce d'Isis, il n'aurait peut-être pas gagné.

\- Alors tu utilises le Destin pour excuser tes actions ?

Loki n'avait pu s'empêcher de le couper ni d'utiliser un ton dédaigneux. Il aurait cru que Seth reconnaissait plus ses responsabilités. Mais encore une fois, au lieu de se sentir insulté, le dieu égyptien n'en fit que rire.

\- Je ne m'excuse pas, j'expose la vérité. Et je te montre que mes actions n'étaient pas si dénuées d'utilité. Osiris mort, Isis et Inpou ont obtenu d'Amon-Râ l'embaumement et son règne dans la Douât. Horus devenu roi, la légitimité passa du frère au fils et mon règne fut appelé une usurpation.

Le sourire de Seth trancha sa face et ses yeux étincelèrent.

\- Et moi, je suis rentré au service d'Amon-Râ que je protège du Serpent du Néant. L'ennemi de Maât empêche le monde de périr. J'ai rendu utile ma force et ma violence car j'en use contre l'Ennemi même de l'Ordre. Et par cela, j'ai rendu _utile_ mon _Chaos_.

Seth s'avança si rapidement que Loki ne le vit pas venir et se retrouva avec lui front contre front, les yeux de sang plongés dans les siens.

\- Le Destin est une cruelle farce. Ne le laisse pas te commander. Tu es un Agent du Chaos. Mets-lui des bâtons dans les roues. Les prophéties n'ont de loi que si on les laisse faire.

* * *

 **L'Yggdrasil - Midgard - Tour Avengers**

A l'époque, Loki n'avait pas compris les paroles de Seth. Il était alors libre du joug du Destin, du moins avait-il la folie de le croire. Lorsqu'il avait eu connaissance de la prophétie du Ragnarök qui pesait sur lui, il s'était souvenu de cette conversation et se demandait depuis si Seth avait été au courant. Ses errances dans le Cosmos et son séjour chez Thanos, puis son usurpation de l'identité, du trône et des savoirs du Père de Tout lui avaient ouvert les yeux. Il ne savait pas si Mimir s'était réellement fait duper par son Seidr mais le Dieu de la Connaissance avait répondu à ses questions.

Il lui avait longuement relaté la prophétie du Ragnarök et il avait enfin compris pourquoi le Père de Tout avait fait enfermer ses enfants. Pas seulement parce qu'il les considérait comme des monstres enfantés par des monstres mais parce que le Destin les vouait à participer au Crépuscule des Puissants.

Mimir avait également laissé entendre que ce n'était pas la première fois, que le Ragnarök était un cycle immuable, que Loki n'échapperait pas à son Destin. Mais lorsqu'il lui avait demandé l'action qui déclencherait le Crépuscule, Mimir s'était fait silencieux et il avait compris qu'Odin avait posé une sécurité sur la source même de ses Connaissances.

Perdu dans ses souvenirs, occultant son environnement, Loki murmura les vers fatals :

\- Les frères s'affronteront

Et se mettront à mort.

Les cousins violeront

Les lois sacrées du sang.

L'horreur régnera parmi les hommes,

La débauche dominera

Viendra l'époque des haches et l'époque des épées,

Brisés seront les boucliers.

Viendra l'époque des tempêtes et l'époque des loups

Avant que le monde ne s'effondre. 1

Ces vers appartenaient certainement à un ensemble plus grand mais la Tête de Mimir ne les lui avait pas fourni et il ne les avait pas trouvé dans les bibliothèques d'Asgard. Il en savait un petit bout, seulement ce qui concernait le Ragnarök, comment lui, et ses enfants, aux côtés des ennemis des Aesir et des Vanir, viendraient mettre à bas les Puissances d'Asgard.

Loki soupira en se rencognant contre sa chaise, roulant son regard émeraude sur le sol, en une tentative de reprendre pieds avec la réalité. Après qu'ils aient réussi à chasser les démons d'Apophis, les Avengers avaient explosé à son encontre. Seul Thor avait pris sa défense, ce qui lui avait valu des mots durs de la part de ses coéquipiers. Loki était encore estomaqué de l'irrespect qu'ils avaient envers le Foudroyant. Son frère s'était par bien trop adouci. Autrefois, auprès des Vikings, il aurait puni son honneur bafoué par quelques crânes brisés.

Seul Seth avait compris ce qu'il avait réussi à faire et était aussitôt parti en l'enjoignant à rester à la Tour l'attendre, qu'il allait revenir avec de quoi magnifier son idée. Loki souriait encore des têtes interloquées que les Avengers avaient tirées lorsque le dieu égyptien s'était téléporté après ces paroles sibyllines. Ils avaient laissé Loki seuls dans une pièce de réunion pour discuter sans qu'il ne les entende. Loki n'en avait eu cure. Tant que Seth ne serait pas revenu, ils ne pouvaient pas agir contre Apophis et il avait profité de cette accalmie qu'on lui offrait pour reprendre ses forces. Mais ses pensées s'étaient tournées vers le Ragnarök qu'il ne pouvait plus ignorer maintenant qu'il en avait connaissance.

En tournant la tête, il s'aperçut soudain que Barton se tenait en équilibre précaire, et pourtant assuré, sur le dossier d'une chaise. Il ne laissa pas sa surprise transparaître mais l'archer devait le savoir car il lui daigna un sourire sarcastique.

\- On a décidé de t'interroger en _douceur_. Belles foutaise. Thor en est encore à te défendre. Petit frère, par-ci, ma faute, par-là, il faut le pardonner, et cetera. Pas voulu en entendre plus.

L'espion se gratta l'oreille distraitement, tout en dardant des yeux féroces sur lui.

\- C'est quoi que tu marmonnais ? Pour un peu, j'aurai juré que tu citais l'un de nos grands films : « Ce sera l'heure des loups et des boucliers fracassés, lorsque l'âge des Hommes s'effondrera. Mais ce jour n'est pas arrivé ! Aujourd'hui nous combattrons ! ». 2

Loki trouvait amusant qu'il n'y ait aucune joie dans les yeux tranchants que l'archer posait sur lui alors que sa voix voulait paraître en contenir, et y parvenait presque.

\- Rien d'aussi glorieux, je le crains, lui répondit-il sur un ton badin. Il s'agissait plus de destruction.

Barton renifla de dédain.

\- M'étonne pas de ta part, enfoiré.

Ils ne purent pas continuer leur discussion plus avant car la porte s'ouvrit sur Thor et Loki perdit toute envie de s'amuser aux dépens de l'archer sur ce sujet.

\- Loki, il faut que tu me dises exactement ce que tu as fait en haut tantôt, lui dit-il rapidement, rentrant dans le vif du sujet sans même faire attention à leurs expressions, comme s'il craignait qu'il lui refuse les réponses désirées. Mais Loki n'avait pas en tête l'idée de se cacher. Tout au contraire.

Il dédia un sourire pétillant de friponnerie à son frère et son frisson d'anticipation ne fit qu'augmenter sa pressante envie d'enfin agir dans le glorieux désordre chaotique qu'il prévoyait.

\- J'ai parlé avec Apophis, Thor. Je suis allé là-haut pour lui parler et…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir que Barton était sur lui, le tenant par le col, son bras levé pour le frapper. Loki resta souriant, les bras levés en signe d'apaisement, alors que Thor arrêtait la violence de son coéquipier.

\- _Plus près de ton ennemi, es-tu en sécurité. Car tu peux alors l'attaquer au cœur_. Tu te souviens, Thor ?

\- Si fait, Père nous le disait souvent. Je suis surpris que tu le cites.

Barton se dégagea sèchement de l'étreinte de Thor et sortit rejoindre les autres mortels qui devaient certainement écouter la conversation retransmise par le majordome virtuel de Stark.

\- Pourquoi donc ? Odin est au moins le Père des Combats. Pour tuer, il connaît son affaire.

Thor soupira en prenant place en face de lui.

\- Au cœur du sujet, Loki.

\- Pourquoi se presser ? répondit le dieu trompeur en s'adossant à sa chaise. Tant que Seth n'est pas rentré, nous ne pouvons pas suivre la piste.

\- Quelle piste ? s'échauffa Thor, serrant les poings dans une tentative de rester calme. Ce _morceau_ du Serpent ?

\- Tout à fait, susurra Loki en s'avançant vers lui. Il s'agit d'une partie de son essence, sa signature magique si tu préfères. Nous pouvons pister Apophis et l'attaquer directement. Plus besoin de tâtonner derrière ses intermédiaires mortels.

Il sourit en voyant les yeux de Thor s'agrandir et se teinter d'excuse d'avoir douté de lui. Loki se leva et se dirigea souplement vers la porte, tapotant distraitement le bras de son frère, en une parodie de réconfort.

\- Si je ne suis plus retenu dans cette pièce, j'aimerai aller me sustenter avant que Seth ne revienne.

Alors qu'il sortait de la salle de réunion, il ne put retenir un long frisson quand les dernières paroles que le Serpent lui avait susurrées lui revenaient en tête.

 _Toi, petit Fripon, me servir ? Ton cœur contient encore trop de Maât pour que je puisse même y songer. Ta bouche professe des mensonges tout comme Shou sépare Geb et Nout. Mais ton cœur, lui, ne peut me mentir. Tu sombreras, petit dieu du Nord, comme tout ce qui existe. Et tu en serais même soulagé que ce ne soit pas de TA faute._

Il était quand même étonné qu'une entité comme Apophis puisse se tromper à ce point. Son cœur était noir de maléfices et sans possibilité de rédemption. La plume de Maât resterait tristement dressée s'il mettait son cœur sur la Balance d'Osiris.

* * *

L'ambiance dans la salle commune était lourde. Loki y était monté pour trouver quelque chose à manger mais sa tranquillité avait été courte. Rapidement, tous les Avengers étaient venus l'y rejoindre, le surveillant chacun à leur façon. Il sentait sur ses épaules le regard lourd de Stark, les yeux coléreux des espions, ceux noirs du Capitaine, et la mine concernée de Thor.

Soupirant, le dieu scandinave s'arma de patience pour comprendre le fonctionnement des machines midgardiennes. Le majordome de Stark ne lui vint pas en aide cette fois, certainement vexé du tour qu'il lui avait joué tantôt.

\- Il faut appuyer ici, lui dit Thor au même moment où il trouvait le bouton en question, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Son frère arrêta son geste pour le lui montrer et il lui adressa un regard espiègle.

\- Je suis étonné que tu te souviennes de cela. Toute cette ingénierie doit te dépasser.

Il vit nettement Thor se renfrogner et son amusement monta en flèche.

\- Vas-tu un jour cesser de remettre en question mon intelligence ?

Loki fit mine de réfléchir quelques secondes puis répondit d'un air fripon :

\- Jamais. C'est l'un de mes principaux amusements.

A cela, Thor ne fit que soupirer en levant les bras au ciel :

\- Je ne peux donc que m'incliner et te laisser t'amuser. Je préfère que tu m'insultes plutôt que tu essayes de me tromper ou me tuer.

\- Que veux-tu me dire ? Crache le morceau au lieu de te taire comme Vidar.

Thor prit une grande inspiration et le regarda droit dans les yeux :

\- Tu as pris de bonnes décisions lorsque tu usur… tu étais Odin. Tu ferais un bon souverain.

Loki ouvrit de grands yeux, perdant toute sa superbe et sa langue d'argent, alors que son esprit devenait un fouillis de joie, de méfiance, d'espoir et de colère.

\- Il est un peu tard pour le reconnaître.

\- Ces dernières années me furent profitables. Je puis maintenant le reconnaître.

Ils avaient tous deux oubliés que les autres Avengers assistaient à leur conversation. Loki entendit néanmoins leurs reniflements méprisants.

\- Beaucoup ne seront pas d'accord avec toi.

\- Alors soumets-toi au jugement de Tyr devant le Thing commun des Aesir, des Vanir et des Alfir. Personne ne pourra plus te remettre en question après.

\- Seulement si le jugement est favorable à ma réhabilitation. Dois-je te rappeler que Tyr le Manchot perdit la main car il la mit en gage dans la gueule de mon fils ?

Loki ricana sombrement en secouant la tête.

\- Tu es encore si naïf. Mes crimes sont trop importants.

 _« Et il y a le Ragnarök que tu ignores. Tes propos seraient-ils différents si tu le savais ? »_ se demanda à part le dieu. Mais il avait trop peur de la réponse pour le questionner à ce sujet. Ce que Thor lui proposait, il ne l'espérait plus, et se trouvait même surpris d'en être presque heureux. Il pensait que l'amour et la confiance de Thor ne lui importaient plus ; il devait reconnaître qu'il ne faisait que s'illusionner de son indifférence. L'acceptation que Thor lui tendait le faisait languir d'un temps ancien où ils étaient proches dans leurs relations et complémentaires dans leurs combats ; comme deux frères, tant de sang que sur le champ de batailles, et non déchirés comme ils l'étaient depuis qu'il avait appris son ascendance jotün.

\- Reviens, Loki. Tu appartiens à Asgard et tu y retrouveras ta place après avoir purgé tes crimes. Je t'attendrai, petit frère.

Thor lui sourit doucement et s'écarta de lui pour rejoindre ses coéquipiers. A leurs airs, Loki devinait qu'ils n'appréciaient guère la nouvelle attitude de Thor à son sujet mais tenaient assez à lui pour ne pas éclater en récriminations.

Soupirant, le dieu scandinave récupéra l'assiette qu'il avait mis à chauffer et alla s'asseoir pour commencer à manger. Quelques secondes silencieuses passèrent dans le calme puis Loki dit distraitement :

\- Comment va Jane Foster ?

Thor haussa un sourcil intrigué et un tendre sourire éclaira son visage :

\- Elle a dû subir la désolation de mon âme depuis ta prétendue mort. Ses recherches avances bien, grâce à la Convergence. Une fois cette affaire finie, nous pourrons lui rendre visite. Je crois qu'il lui plairait de te gifler à nouveau.

\- Tu t'entoures toujours de femmes au sale caractère, ricana Loki. Au moins cette Jane Foster m'a-t-elle fait meilleure impression que Sif.

Il cracha presque le nom de la déesse et Thor leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Elle m'a déjà plaqué au sol, me menaçant avec son épée, se défendit Loki.

\- Et toi, petit frère, tu avais coupé ses cheveux dont elle était si fière.

\- Il fallait bien que quelqu'un lui apprenne l'humilité.

Les deux dieux se sourirent avec complicité. Les yeux de Thor étincelaient du bonheur de converser normalement avec son frère.

\- Tout le monde trouve cette situation normale ? demanda soudain Barton d'un ton qu'il voulut distrait. La Veuve Noire à ses côtés haussa les épaules et Stark renifla sans lever les yeux de sa tablette.

\- On va faire comme si ça l'était.

Puis il jura violemment et releva vivement les yeux pour les braquer sur Loki qu'il dévisagea avec furie.

\- Ton petit discours avec l'autre couillon de Serpent va me coûter des millions. Sans parler de l'éclat de l'autre enfoiré avec Thor. Ma Tour n'est pas un champ de batailles. T'as de la chance que Pepper ne soit pas là, Rodolphe, où j'aurai eu une subite envie d'un nouveau tapis en peau de bouc !

\- Crissedent et Grincedent feraient de meilleurs parures pour cela. Quoique renaissent-ils s'ils sont tués.

La réponse de Stark se bloqua dans sa gorge et il se tourna vers Thor pour lui demander une confirmation. Le Foudroyant hocha la tête.

\- Tant que vous ne touchez pas aux os, on peut même les manger. Autrefois, un berger qui ne m'a pas écouté s'est vu devenir mon page.

\- Fascinant, murmura distraitement le Docteur Banner. Loki sourit de toutes ses dents.

\- Thor vous aurait-il déjà conté ses merveilleuses aventures chez le géant Thrym ?

La façon dont le visage de Thor perdait toute couleur à la seule mention de ce nom l'amusait toujours autant.

\- Non point, frère, pas cette histoire-ci, le supplia-t-il, ce à quoi il n'en fit que rire.

\- Ils en trouveront bien trace dans les histoires de leurs ancêtres. Un soir que tu avais trop bu, tu n'as eu aucune honte à la relater à des guerriers vikings.

Thor se prit la tête dans la main, soupirant avec fatalisme. Le Capitaine s'avança alors vers eux, les sourcils froncés.

\- Vos histoires passées confirment peut-être quelques passages des mythes mais vous ne pourrez pas me faire croire que votre peuple a créé le monde.

\- Les Neuf Royaumes pour être exact. Vous ne croyez pas au démembrement d'Ymir ? Mais ce fut bien avant notre naissance, à une époque où même Odin était un jeune Ase.

Captain America allait lui répondre lorsque la tablette de Stark s'affola. L'ingénieur leva les yeux au plafond.

\- Cette conversation promettait d'être intéressante mais je crois que l'autre enfoiré est de retour.

\- Nous reprendrons donc une autre fois, sourit Loki. Après vous, Capitaine.

Le mortel lui foudroya du regard mais ne dit rien en se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur, suivi de ses coéquipiers. Loki leur emboîta le pas sans cesser de sourire, son sang fourmillant de l'anticipation du Chaos que le retour de Seth promettait.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous sur le toit délabré pour y retrouver le dieu égyptien. Il y avait de la fébrilité et de l'impatience dans l'air et Loki sourit de toutes ses dents, s'attirant des regards noirs. Ces pauvres mortels qui ne comprenaient pas ce qui allait arriver lui faisait presque pitié.

Mais il n'oubliait pas sa pathétique rencontre avec le plancher de la Tour et l'humiliation cuisante qui le brûlait encore.

Seth n'était pas revenu seul. En voyant qui l'accompagnait, Loki fut pris d'un fou rire.

\- Comment as-tu fait ? s'extasia-t-il. Par quels miracles de mensonges et de tromperies as-tu obtenu qu'Anubis te laisse repartir avec Ammout ?

La Grande Dévoreuse renifla, sa tête hybride fièrement dressée, et Seth ricana.

\- Même le fils d'Osiris doit m'obéir lorsqu'Amon-Râ le lui demande. Le flair d'Ammout n'a pas son pareil pour pister le Non-Existant. Inpou n'aime peut-être pas cela mais il sait reconnaître l'utilité de la manœuvre.

\- Qu'est-ce que ce _putain_ de truc ?

Ils se retournèrent tous deux vers les mortels. Stark venait de s'exclamer au nom de tous. Ammout ne fit qu'ouvrir son immense gueule de crocodile en secouant sa tête écailleuse, faisant voler sa crinière.

\- Il s'agit de la Grande Dévoreuse, Stark, susurra Loki. Celle qui dévore ceux dont le cœur est injuste. Une charmante créature, dirons-nous.

\- Prends garde à _ton_ cœur, Rodolphe. Le mien va parfaitement bien.

Malgré sa bravoure, Stark porta instinctivement son poing à son cœur, en une protection dérisoire. Loki tournant la tête vers Seth, la bouche riante, et lui lança gaiement :

\- Il est l'heure de la chasse, mon vieil ami.

Il lui tendit alors l'orbe contenant l'essence d'Apophis et Seth le présenta à Ammout. Aussitôt qu'elle le sentit, la Grande Dévoreuse se redressa, un grondement sauvage déformant sa gueule reptilienne.

\- Chassons donc ! rugit Seth. Dans le Chaos !

Ils agirent trop vite pour que les Avengers puissent les arrêter. Seth se transforma en sa forme animale et s'élança dans les airs à la suite d'Ammout qui filait la piste d'Apophis. Loki adressa un sourire fripon à son frère avant d'appeler Sleipnir et de sauter sur son dos, le merveilleux cheval à huit pattes le menant rapidement aux côtés des deux divinités égyptiennes qui disparaissaient déjà dans l'horizon.

Tout cela sous les yeux des habitants de Manhattan.

* * *

A partir du prochain chapitre, escalade totale dans le Chaos jusqu'à la conclusion du conflit contre Apophis.

1 Strophe 45 de la _Volùspa_ , traduction de François-Xavier Dillmann dans _L'Edda. Récits de mythologie nordique._

2 Discours d'Aragorn devant la Porte Noire du Mordor (film). Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais en lisant ce passage de la _Volùspa_ , cette partie du discours m'est automatiquement revenue en mémoire.

Notes :

\- Vidar est un frère de Thor. Il ne parle jamais dans les mythes donc on le pense muet. Vidar est notamment connu pour avoir tué le loup Fenrir après que celui-ci ait avalé Odin lors du Ragnarök, et aussi pour avoir laissé sa place au banquet d'Aegir à Loki dans la _Lokasenna_.

\- Selon les mythes scandinaves, le monde a été créé à partir du démembrement du premier géant, Ymir, tué par Odin et ses frères Vili et Vè. Sa chair a fait les terres, son sang les fleuves, sa tête la voûte céleste, ses os les montagnes, ses cheveux les arbres,... Les Nains seraient d'ailleurs les asticots dévorant la chair de son crâne.

\- Alfir est le pluriel en vieux norrois du terme Elfes.

\- Le Thing est une assemblée gouvernementale dans le monde scandinave, formée des hommes libres. Toutefois, lorsque les Aesir et les Vanir se regroupent dans les mythes, les déesses participent aussi aux assemblées.

\- Tyr le Manchot est un très vieux dieu scandinave. La racine indo-européenne de ce mot est la même que celui de Zeus, à savoir "dieu". Il représente l'ordre et la justice. Lorsqu'il fallut enchaîner Fenrir, il fut le seul des dieux à avoir le courage de mettre sa main en gage pour que le Loup accepte de tester la corde magique qui allait le retenir ; cette main fut déchirée lorsque Fenrir essaya de se libérer en vain.

\- Lors de ses aventures chez Thrym, Thor, privé de Mjöllnir qui lui avait été enlevé par le Géant, dut se déguiser en femme, selon le plan de Loki, et se faire passer pour Freyja que Thrym voulait épouser. Il put alors s'introduire dans sa demeure et récupérer son marteau avant d'en écraser le crâne de Thrym ; mais avant cela, il dut faire croire au géant qu'il était Freyja et Loki - qui faisait la marieuse - dut recourir d'ingéniosité pour que Thrym y croit, puisque Thor-Freyja n'avait pas un comportement féminin.

\- Odin obtint ses connaissances en offrant son oeil à Mimir. Cet être est décapité après la guerre entre les Vanir et les Aesir mais Odin récupère sa tête pour profiter encore de sa sagesse. Il va notamment le voir au début du Ragnarök. Sa tête se trouve près d'une source en-dessous de l'Yggdrasil.

\- Lors du jugement des morts en Egypte, le coeur du défunt est posé sur la Balance du jugement d'Osiris et se doit d'être plus léger que la plume de Maât, autrement il est dévoré par Ammout. Les défunts qui ne sont pas reconnus comme justes de voix sont qualifiés de non-existants, comme Apophis.

\- La Douât est le nom du Royaume des morts sur lequel règne Osiris.


	10. Chapitre IX : L'Ombre du Serpent

...

Oui, je sais. Cela fait longtemps. Très longtemps. J'étais accaparée par des projets personnels. Mais vous savez, les Muses, ce sont des créatures difficiles. Si la mienne veut me murmurer pour _Agents du Chaos_ , je ne vais pas me plaindre.

Je vais donc essayer de finir cette fanfic. Encore un ou deux chapitres et l'épilogue.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre IX: L'Ombre du Serpent**

 **Yggdrasil - Midgard**

Ce monde était fou.

C'était la seule pensée que Tony Stark était pour l'heure capable d'émettre. Comme tous les Avengers, il s'était figé, estomaqué par le départ précipité et tonitruant des deux Fripons, et n'avait donc pu réagir à temps et leur coller un traceur. Pas plus qu'il n'avait essayé d'aider ses amis à retenir Thor lorsqu'il avait hurlé le nom de ses boucs pour s'élancer dans le ciel à la suite des deux animaux bêlants sur un char apparu de nulle part ; tous trois avaient disparu en une gerbe d'étincelles et un coup de tonnerre.

Galopant _sur_ le ciel. Ce qui défiait toutes les lois de la physique si patiemment découvertes et apprises par l'Humanité. Le ciel n'était pas quelque chose de solide… pas assez en tout cas pour qu'un cheval ou des boucs puissent s'y déplacer. Tout cela l'agaçait au plus haut point.

Maintenant que le calme était revenu sous un ciel vierge de tout nuage, le silence se faisait comme oppressant. Le changement était trop brutal, même pour lui.

\- J.A.R.V.I.S. les a perdus, maugréa-t-il distraitement. Même s'il ne s'était pas lancé à leurs trousses, lui qui pourtant partait au quart de tour habituellement, l'ingénieur pianotait sans grande conviction sur un petit écran qu'il avait sorti de l'avant-bras de son armure. Son instinct lui avait soufflé que cela ne valait pas la peine… et il avait eu raison. Les dieux étaient intraçables.

Clint jura dans sa barbe et se décala de quelques pas pour aller coller Natasha, la mine soucieuse. Il ne remarquait même plus ces habitudes qu'il avait avec l'espionne russe. Mais il n'avait pas le cœur de les charrier sur leur proximité. Une ombre planait sur son esprit. Il lui semblait entendre un sifflement dans son dos. Alors Steve secoua la tête, libérant son esprit de l'emprise de la stupéfaction qui les avait tous pris, et peut-être aussi de la peur qui avait envahi leurs boyaux, ou du moins le sien. Et si lui, le génie, avait la terreur au ventre, il se doutait que le reste de l'équipe ressentait le même sentiment.

\- Je croyais que tu pouvais pister les particules divines, lui dit Steve, reprenant le contrôle des opérations. Il balaya le ciel d'un mouvement de la main.

\- Ils doivent en émettre comme une traînée de fumée tels qu'ils sont partis en fanfare.

\- Ils le font, acquiesça l'ingénieur, son agacement transparaissant dans sa voix. Mais ils bougent tout aussitôt qu'ils sont arrivés. La machine n'arrive tout simplement pas à les suivre !

Ce n'était pas de sa faute, rajouta-t-il en son for intérieur. Sa technologie de pointe était la meilleure qui se trouve sur Terre. Et justement, Asgardiens comme Héliopolites venaient d'autres mondes, plus avancés que le leur. Il claqua de la langue et rangea le petit écran avant que l'envie de le lancer par terre ne surmonte sa raison.

\- Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que Thor est à la traîne. Il arrive toujours deux ou trois secondes après eux et ne peut certainement que les voir disparaître en claquant des doigts où on ne sait. Ils ont changé d'endroits quinze fois. Il y a une _minute_ … Rajoutez-en au moins trois endroits, si ce n'est plus. De tous les coins et recoins de la Terre.

\- Apophis a donc voyagé, commenta sombrement Bruce. Tony grimaça. Il n'avait pas relevé ce détail avant que son frère de science ne le remarque. Si des miasmes d'Apophis se trouvaient à peu près partout sur Terre, c'est que les serviteurs du Serpent, ou une ombre de lui-même, s'étaient déplacés dans autant d'endroits. C'était une indication inquiétante de l'ampleur du réseau ophite, à moins qu'Apophis ait trouvé d'autres dévots. Le physicien se rapprocha du groupe en remettant ses lunettes en place et tendit à son ami scientifique un morceau de papier.

\- Mais je pense savoir comment le trouver. Peut-être même avant les autres.

Tony s'empara du papier derechef et ses yeux s'agrandirent.

\- D'où ça vient ?

\- Du sol, indiqua Bruce en pointant du doigt l'endroit.

\- Fais voir, lui dit Steve et il passa le papier à la main tendue du Capitaine. Un sourire satisfait dérida son visage alors qu'il faisait passer le message à leurs autres coéquipiers. Les deux espions se rapprochèrent, sentant qu'ils allaient pouvoir se remettre en action.

\- Il faut trouver qui est cet Ânkhtyfy.

Tony agita son petit écran qu'il avait ressorti, sans en relever les yeux.

\- En cours.

\- C'est de l'égyptien, intervint Natasha. Pharaonique, je veux dire, pas contemporain. Ce doit être un nom de code d'un Ophite, certainement de haut rang. Ce nom ne doit pas apparaître…

\- Trouvé.

La Veuve Noire ferma la bouche mais haussa un sourcil circonspect. Tony la regarda avec un sourire en coin, plus fier qu'un coq de démontrer qu'elle se trompait, et que la technologie était la solution à leur problème. Il se sentait redevenir lui-même, s'éloignant de la léthargie qui les avait pris.

\- De nos jours, il y a vraiment _tout_ sur les réseaux sociaux. Et quand on sait sur lesquels il faut chercher… rien n'existe qui ne peut être trouvé.

Souriant de toutes ses dents, Tony glissa le doigt sur l'écran pour faire glisser la description de la personne qu'ils recherchaient.

\- Notre nouvel ami est une haute pointure, un magnat pétrolier, lié au gouvernement égyptien, alliant donc richesse et pouvoir. Il est actuellement au Caire et… oh, il a une conférence de presse en ce _moment même_.

Steve décroisa les bras en les regardant avec gravité.

\- Alors dépêchons. Nous devons arriver avant eux et reprendre la situation en mains. Il est temps de cesser les activités de ces pseudo-dieux. Avengers, en formation !

Ils rejoignirent sans tarder le Quinjet que J.A.R.V.I.S. avait préparé pour eux et décollèrent de New York en mode invisible, s'élançant à la vitesse maximale de l'appareil, bien haut dans le ciel pour éviter les couloirs aériens encombrés.

Malgré leur vélocité, le temps semblait leur filer entre les doigts, les minutes s'égrenant sans qu'ils n'arrivent eu Caire.

\- Ne pouvons-nous pas aller plus vite ?

Steve n'avait pas fini sa phrase qu'une violente secousse fit tanguer le Quinjet lancé à toute allure et Clint grimaça sur le siège du pilote, les phalanges blanchies sur les commandes.

\- On va déjà _trop_ vite. L'appareil ne tient que par miracle. On est secoué comme des pruniers.

L'instant d'après, une autre secousse lui donna raison.

\- Il tient parce qu'il est _Stark_. Et si vous voulez vous plaindre, faites-le en ayant la pensée que le vol New-York - Le Caire aura pris moins d'une demi-heure, le contredit la voix de Tony, qui peinait à camoufler sa fierté quant à cet appareil. L'ingénieur était attelé à manipuler les pièces d'une armure dorée, pas un instant dérangé par la vitesse hallucinante de leur véhicule. Bruce avait rapidement abandonné l'idée de l'aider, devenant trop déconcentré par sa bataille pour maintenir le Hulk sage. Même Steve s'était attaché et Natasha s'était péniblement dirigée vers le siège de copilotage pour seconder Clint.

\- Tony, tu devrais t'asseoir, lui conseilla, et non pour la première fois, Steve en le voyant avec inquiétude osciller au rythme des secousses que subissait l'appareil. L'ingénieur haussa à peine les épaules, tout entier concentré à sa tâche.

\- Pas sûr que Loki et Seth s'arrêtent gentiment quand on va leur demander, tout « pseudo-dieux » qu'ils soient. Vous ne trouvez pas que le Gothique est encore plus fou que la dernière fois, mais en même temps plus équilibré aussi, depuis qu'il a été mis en contact avec Seth ?

Sa question était purement rhétorique au départ mais elle le lança profondément songeur. Loki était réellement différent de lorsqu'il avait attaqué Manhattan. Il lui semblait qu'il fallait creuser ce point un peu plus longuement, pour peut-être déterrer quelque chose d'importance. Mais actuellement, il y avait d'autres priorités. Rangeant la question dans un coin de son esprit encombré, il reprit en agitant son tournevis :

\- Et si l'autre Serpent se pointe, va falloir être prêt à se battre... A armes égales, j'espère.

Il posa le réacteur de l'armure sur la table et se tourna vers le Capitaine.

\- C'est une bataille qu'on ne peut pas perdre. Ce ne sera pas une petite destruction ou quelques morts, mais l'annihilation de toute la planète, et même des autres mondes de leur arbre cosmique, là ; autant qu'un arbre puisse vivre dans l'espace. Ce serait intéressant à étudier, ça…

\- Je le sais bien, Tony. Mais ne t'égares pas, je n'ai pas envie d'aller te chercher dans l'espace car tu auras voulu vérifier si un arbre cosmique existe réellement.

L'ingénieur frissonna à cette pensée.

\- Oh, j'ai assez donné avec l'espace, crois-moi.

Steve dut se rendre compte de sa bourde car il fit une étrange grimace désolée. Un silence inconfortable s'abattit dans le Quinjet.

\- Cet arbre peut exister, intervint soudain Bruce d'un ton entre deux voix. S'il n'est pas fait de bois et de sève, mais… d' _autre chose_. Peut-être cette même énergie qui alimente le pont du Bifröst ?

\- Comme des ponts moins consistants reliant différents mondes à des milliers d'années lumière les uns des autres ?... Quand j'y pense, Thor a laissé entendre que Loki pouvait se déplacer entre les Royaumes sans le Bifröst. C'est donc qu'il y a des passages, et donc des ponts.

Le physicien allait rebondir sur l'idée lorsque le Quinjet piqua du nez en même temps que Clint intervenait :

\- Navré, les gars. On arrive. Et cette lumière là-bas ne me dit rien qui vaille… Tu fais quoi, Stark ?!

Il venait d'ouvrir le sas de l'appareil.

\- On se retrouve là-bas.

Sans qu'ils ne puissent le retenir, Tony avait sauté dans le vide, son armure décollant à sa suite pour le recouvrir.

\- Il va falloir qu'il arrête de faire ça ! s'égosilla Steve qui se tenait à la chambranle de la porte du sas, une main encore tendue pour attraper le milliardaire.

\- On peut toujours essayer de lui faire entendre raison… Mais je n'y crois guère, marmonna Natasha.

 _« Cette action était parfaitement logique ! »_ chatonna la voix grésillante de l'ingénieur. Son ton montrait qu'il était content du tour qu'il leur avait joué. L'espionne renifla.

\- J'ai un visuel…

Le Capitaine se détacha du sas qui se refermait et rejoignit Bruce à l'avant auprès des deux pilotes. A leur grand damne, la vidéo montrait que l'estrade de la conférence de presse était encore entourée d'un public effrayé. Ânkhtyfy se tenait en tremblant entre des créatures qui n'auraient pas dû avoir une quelconque place dans le décor. Loki le surplombait du haut d'un Sleipnir aux naseaux fumants, ses huit jambes fièrement ancrées au sol. Ammout et Seth assaillaient l'Ophite de grondements, leurs gueules féroces dégoulinantes de la bave de la chasse. Et Thor se dressait sur son char doré, ses deux immenses boucs tapant du sabot. Il était le seul rempart qui séparait Ânkhtyfy de la colère de Seth. Le Foudroyant avait finalement rattrapé les Fripons. Et son regard furieux ne présageait rien de bon pour eux… que ce soit l'Ophite ou son frère et les Héliopolites.

\- Tu vois la même chose que nous, Stark ?

 _« Si tu veux parler du show des pseudo-dieux, oui, je vois la même chose que vous. Mais il y a un truc qui me chiffonne avec leur cible. Ses yeux me semblent… rouges. »_

Frissonnant à l'idée qui venait de lui surgir en tête, Tony accéléra, désespéré que l'estrade soit encore aussi éloignée.

\- Je la sens mal, cette affaire…

\- Clint, tais-toi !

\- Pose le Quinjet, ordonna Steve, un mauvais pressentiment au ventre. Vite !

\- Sauf si tu veux que je détruise un bâtiment, on ne peut pas aller plus vite que ça. Posés dans une minute et demie.

\- Ce sera trop tard, murmura Bruce.

\- Docteur Banner ?

Au moins, son frère de science comprenait plus vite que les autres. Le vent filait à ses oreilles, mais il ne lui paraissait pas s'avancer d'un pouce.

 _« Monsieur,_ fit la voix de J.A.R.V.I.S., _je détecte un pic extrêmement élevé de particules divines. Ainsi qu'un paradoxe temporel. »_

Il ne manquait plus que ça… Le Serpent jouait avec le temps.

\- Il est là ! gronda Bruce d'une voix assourdie, trop grave pour être la sienne. Hulk s'éveillait. Il venait juste de parler que Tony manqua de s'écraser par terre dans son élan, soudain libéré du paradoxe temporel qui le maintenait hors de l'espace-temps entourant l'estrade. Il vit avec horreur qu'Ânkhtyfy gisait dans une mare de sang, le crâne explosé. L'instant d'après, la foule, qui avait dû être tenue en état de stase comme lui, éclata en cris de colère et de peur alors que les dieux _disparaissaient_ dans un nouveau claquement de lumières.

Laissant Iron Man apparaître entre les volutes de fumée qu'ils avaient laissée derrière eux. Les militaires constituant la garde rapprochée d'Ânkhtyfy le mirent aussitôt en joue et il leva vivement des mains apaisantes vers eux.

Alors qu'il tentait de les convaincre de son innocence, il entendit Steve marmonner sombrement dans le Quinjet :

\- Annoncez notre présence avant que l'Egypte ne devienne notre ennemie.

Cela n'allait pas être facile d'expliquer qu'ils n'avaient rien à voir avec le meurtre de cet homme puissant et important pour le pays égyptien, mais qui était aussi dans l'ombre un fou voulant rappeler un Serpent destructeur de monde. Surtout que les Avengers auraient dû être capable d'arrêter Seth et Loki avant qu'ils ne partent en vrille.

Surtout que Loki était sensé être mort. Et s'il ne l'était pas, il restait un criminel de guerre. Les Avengers avaient baissé leur garde devant leurs sourires mielleux et leur aide réelle contre Apophis, oubliant qu'ils ne jouaient qu'avec leurs propres règles. Et ils avaient échoué, un homme était mort. Il ne leur restait qu'à tenter de réparer cet échec du mieux qu'ils pouvaient, et surtout reprendre l'ascendant sur la partie, avant que le monde ne souffre davantage du Chaos.

* * *

Grincedent et Crissedent peinaient à suivre la cadence chaotique que Loki et Seth maintenaient. Thor arrivait toujours avec une seconde de retard. Une seconde seulement qui le séparait du rire fou du dieu égyptien et du galop de Sleipnir.

Il avait bien tenté de s'égosiller à hurler le nom de son frère. Il avait été ignoré.

Il avait essayé de les arrêter d'un coup de foudre. Les éclairs le trahissaient pour Seth.

En désespoir de cause, il avait voulu les raisonner dans leur Chaos.

\- Les Midgardiens ne sont pas prêts à voir notre Puissance se déchaîner !

Ils n'avaient même temps pris le temps de lui répondre autrement que par un rire qui signifiait sans le dire leur réponse : qu'importe ! Ils en avaient que faire des lois et de l'ordre.

\- Notre ennemi va nous entendre arriver !

A ces mots-là, Loki avait arrêté Sleipnir une demi-seconde pour lui rire au visage.

\- Mais, Thor, nous cherchons justement à le trouver.

Il n'avait pas eu le temps de lui rappeler que trouver et être trouvé n'étaient absolument pas synonymes. Le grand cheval gris s'était élancé de toute la force de ses huit jambes, distançant facilement les boucs alourdis par le char.

\- Vous êtes fous ! leur avait-il alors hurlé juste avant qu'ils n'arrivent en Egypte. Ils lui avaient répondu tous les deux d'une même voix esclaffée, ravis de ce qu'ils considéraient comme un compliment. Sur l'estrade où l'homme qu'ils recherchaient discourait devant ses comparses, il s'était résolument mis en travers de leur chemin, espérant reprendre le contrôle sur les événements, avant qu'ils ne déclenchent une catastrophe. Mais même lui, qui pourtant se tenait juste à côté, n'avait pas compris pourquoi Ânkhtyfy s'était effondré entre eux, mort avant d'avoir touché le sol.

S'il n'avait vu le regard estomaqué, et quelque peu affolé, de son frère avant qu'ils ne se téléportent une nouvelle fois, il aurait pu croire qu'il était à l'origine de cette violence. Alors lorsqu'il les rattrapa, en plein milieu du désert égyptien, il se rua directement sur Seth, furibond contre celui qu'il pensait être le coupable. Mal lui en prit car, parmi les volutes de sable chaud, Seth était _chez lui_.

Thor se rappela Paul Getty au moment où l'Héliopolite levait la main vers lui.

Il ne le frappa pas fortement mais assez pour l'humilier en l'envoyant valser tête la première entre les grains blancs. Alors qu'il se redressait en hurlant des imprécations, Loki se dressa devant lui avant qu'il ne se jette une nouvelle fois sur le dieu roux.

\- Tu es ridicule, Thor. Nous n'y sommes pour rien. Ni moi, ni lui. Ni même Ammout.

Son frère finit sa phrase dans une malédiction injurieuse qui le fit frémir. Assez pour retrouver son sang-froid et se rendre compte de l'agitation manifeste qui se dégageait de Seth et d'Ammout. La Grande Dévoreuse grognait en discontinue, le poil hérissé sur son échine écailleuse. Seth, qui avait repris forme humaine, abordait son masque sous un rictus rempli d'ire et serrait la hampe de son sceptre _ouas_ et le manche de son képesh à s'en faire blanchir sa peau déjà si pâle.

Le dieu tourna ses yeux de sang vers lui.

\- Il était là, lui dit-il, âpre. _Apophis_. Je l'ai senti… Il était ici, sur la Terre, en une âme décharnée, échappé du Néant de l'Héliopolis. Sa vraie forme suivra sous peu. Le Serpent approche.

\- Evidemment qu'il était là ! Je vous ai dit qu'il nous sentirait arriver. Par les Nornes, Loki !

Son frère lui jeta un regard mauvais et hautain. Thor regretta soudain de l'avoir forcé à révéler sa présence sous l'apparence de leur père. Lorsqu'il essayait d'être Odin, il ne pouvait s'élancer sur les sentiers du Chaos. Sa Malice était entravée par son désir d'être un Roi.

\- Arrête un peu d'hurler le nom de ces trois horreurs, maugréa Loki. Thor le regarda avec inquiétude insulter aussi frivolement les trois Puissances chargées du Destin des immortels. Loki haussa les épaules et se détourna de lui pour rejoindre Seth. Sous ses yeux interloqués, sa main se perdit sous les cheveux roux pour masser la nuque roide. Le dieu égyptien se calma visiblement ; le sable retomba au sol en un sifflement sourd. Alors seulement Thor se rendit compte qu'ils commençaient à être entourés par une tornade de grains embrassés par la colère de Seth.

\- Dans son orgueilleuse assurance, Apophis a lâché des informations.

Sans lâcher Seth, Loki tourna la tête vers son frère, la Friponnerie virevoltant dans ses yeux verts.

\- Avant que tu n'arrives - toujours en retard, soit dit passant, le Serpent avait pris possession d'Ânkhtyfy. Il veut Seth. Il désire se venger de toutes ses défaites.

\- C'est trop tard.

Toute Malice quitta les yeux de Loki au ton sombre de Seth. Même Thor pouvait se rendre compte que le dieu était anéanti par l'imminence de l'arrivée du Serpent. Sa Flamme semblait avoir été soufflée.

\- Le Ciel va se déchirer et la Terre va trembler. Car le Serpent Apophis arrive et toute vie ira à la dérive.

Loki le fusilla du regard et Thor s'avança, les boyaux soudainement resserrés de peur. Au fil des siècles, il avait développé un étrange pressentiment dès que son frère disait ou faisait quelque chose qui le mettait en danger.

Ce qui ne manqua pas d'arriver.

\- Petit chien couard ! Ah, comme ça, ton maître n'est pas là, tu ne sais donc plus rien faire.

\- Loki !

Il n'eut aucune sommation. La furieuse tempête de Seth les happa avant que Thor ne puisse attraper le bras de son frère. S'il fut seulement projeté contre le flanc de son char, sans même assez de force pour le renverser, le corps de Loki vola jusqu'à un rocher qu'il fracassa sous l'impact.

Thor bondit sur ses pieds et lança Mjöllnir, ne pensant qu'à sauver son petit frère de sa folie. Le marteau fusa en un chant mystique vers Seth mais sa course céleste fut tellement entravée par les innombrables grains de sable du désert qu'il fut renvoyé en arrière, jusqu'aux mains de son maître.

\- Enfant-dieu insolent ! rugit l'Héliopolite, ses cheveux roux formant comme une flamme incandescente autour de son visage recouvert du masque séthien. Comment oses-tu émettre des doutes sur ma divine Puissance ?

A moitié écrasé par les éclats de pierre, échevelé et ensanglanté, Loki sourit férocement.

\- J'ose quand le Seigneur des Tempêtes abandonne sans combattre. Le Serpent te fait-il donc si peur ?

\- Je ne tremble devant personne ! éructa Seth, giflant l'air de la tête dorée de son sceptre _ouas_. Ni de Geb, mon père-Terre, ni de mon frère, le Roi des Morts, ni d'Isis la Magicienne et même pas du Roi-Soleil de l'Héliopolis. Qui es-tu pour affirmer que je sois enchaîné à la fois par la peur et l'obéissance ?

\- Je suis Loki. Je suis le Mensonge, la Malice et Celui qui joue des Tours. Je suis la Folie et le Chaos… Allons, mon ami, je suis un Fripon, tout comme toi. Et nous trouvons toujours une pirouette.

\- Il n'y aura pas de Chat de Râ. Ni la Puissance du Roi-Dieu. Il n'y aura pas la Magie d'Isis. Nous serons seuls devant le Serpent, abandonnés de l'Heliopolis. Il se dresse déjà entre eux et la Terre.

Loki haussa les épaules au sombre énoncé et rétorqua d'une voix badine :

\- Alors créons un Chat, une Puissance et une Magie.

Spectateur impuissant, Thor le maudit de sa désinvolture : il disait cela comme s'il s'agissait d'une bagatelle. A sa grande surprise pourtant, la tempête tomba d'un coup, le faisant trébucher. Il se précipita vers Loki mais Seth tendait déjà la main au dieu prostré à terre, son masque se délitant en même temps que sa fureur.

\- J'aurais pu te tuer, gamin fou.

\- Tu ne l'as pas fait, roucoula Loki en réponse à la mine bourrue du dieu égyptien. Thor se rapprocha d'eux à pas rapides, craignant qu'un énième portail de lumière ne les happe. Il fut devancé par Sleipnir qui se précipita vers sa mère, encore tremblant d'avoir cru qu'il allait se faire tuer. Loki caressa avec tendresse le chanfrein puis se recula malgré les hennissements interrogateurs de son fils.

Il leva la tête au ciel.

\- Heimdall !

Le Bifröst s'abattit sur le merveilleux cheval sans qu'il puisse s'en dépêtrer et le dieu de la Malice leva des yeux humides vers le ciel où le Pont arc-en-ciel disparaissait.

\- Je ne te mettrais pas en danger.

\- Loki, murmura Thor en tendant une main vers son frère. Les Nornes en soient témoins, Loki le laissa l'enserrer dans son étreinte quelques secondes, le temps de se remettre d'aplomb. Il comprenait son désarroi. S'ils échouaient, ils mourraient tous, même Jörmungrandr et Fenrir qui étaient emprisonnés sur Midgard. Loki ne pouvait sauver que Sleipnir et Hela… pour un temps seulement. Car le Serpent ne s'arrêterait pas à Midgard, il irait aussi dévorer Asgard et Helheim. Le violent frisson qui parcourut le corps de Thor au souvenir de sa vision secoua aussi la frêle silhouette de Loki. Leurs yeux se croisèrent avec détermination.

Pour la première fois de leurs longues vies de plusieurs millénaires, ils allaient combattre réellement ensemble, l'un par la Force et la Foudre, l'autre par la Malice et la Magie, pour protéger tout ce qu'ils aimaient.

\- Tu as dis que le Serpent vous avez dévoilé son emplacement.

\- Pas volontairement, souffla doucement Loki. Mais il s'est approché assez prêt pour que nous sachions où il est reparti.

A quelques pas d'eux, Seth hocha sèchement la tête.

\- Nous ne sommes pas dans mon royaume par un coup de tête. Il a choisi de le bafouer de sa présence. Ses miasmes étranglent le sable.

Il y avait une douleur qu'il n'avait jamais entendu chez Seth dans ces mots.

\- Allons débarrasser le désert de ce qui le tourmente.

L'Héliopolite leva la tête pour le transpercer de son regard sanglant. Un éclair de connivence s'échangea entre eux. Puis Seth se détourna et balaya l'air de la main pour ouvrir une brèche spatio-temporelle vers le lieu du rituel. Thor sauta sur son char, surpris d'y trouver Loki qui souriait, les rênes en mains.

Il pouvait bien lui permettre de conduire Crissedent et Grincedent. En fait, Loki n'attendit pas qu'il lui en donne l'autorisation. Dès qu'il eut posé un pied sur le socle d'or, les courroies claquèrent et les deux boucs s'élancèrent derrière Seth et Ammout. Et il ne resta de leur passage qu'un rocher éclaté que le sable recouvrait déjà.


End file.
